Un viaje al pasado
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Sarada se preguntaba constantemente sobre la relación que tenía su madre con su padre, preguntándose si él de verdad las quería ya que nunca estuvo con ellas. Las constantes misiones de su padre la hacían cuestionarse. Debido a esas preguntas y el hecho de querer conocerlo recurre a un Jutsu prohibido que le da la oportunidad de regresar al pasado pero...¿qué pasara cuando lo haga?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) les traigo una nueva historia, esta vez me inspire en una serie de fotos que dieron pie a esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste ya que la hice con mucho cariño para mis lectoras ^u^**

 **Esta historia será corta por lo que solo tendrá pocos capítulos ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sarada escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decían sus compañeros de clases, cada uno tenía un panorama diferente que involucraba a sus padres. Ella, quien hacia su tarea con rapidez, sintió algo de angustia, Sarada tenía vagos momentos en los cuales su padre había sido participe de ellos, cada logro que dio, cada paso que daba, su padre estaba ausente, si, su padre había estado con ella cuando pequeña pero ahora que ya era más grande, cursando su pubertad, lo había visto tan poco que comenzaba a sospechar de que su padre tal vez no la quería.

Sus compañeros seguían hablando de lo mandones que eran sus padres o los planes que harían el fin de semana o lo amoroso que eran con ellos hasta el punto de darles vergüenza.

Sarada terminó de hacer su tarea esperando el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases. Se sentó derecha en su asiento y apoyó los codos en la mesa, juntando las manos mientras meditaba. Tal vez su madre no le había contado la verdad, necesitaba saberlo todo, cómo se habían conocido, cómo se enamoraron, incluso hasta cómo su padre le propuso matrimonio. Ella siempre se cuestionó de que su padre tuviera sentimientos, su seriedad era por lejos lo que más lo caracterizaba y habían sido pocas las veces que lo vio sonreír, el hecho de que ambos estén todavía juntos era un misterio para ella. Sus padres casi nunca se veían cuando él tenía misiones, la mayoría de las veces eran trabajos muy largos que involucraban meses de investigación. Lo que significaba que eran meses lejos de su familia.

El timbre sonó y Sarada salió lanzaba hasta la salida pero uno de sus compañeros la alcanzó a penas pasó el umbral.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa, Boruto?

\- Nada, es extraño verte salir de las primeras, por lo general siempre nos esperas ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada que puedas entender.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó algo ofendido.

\- A penas terminó la clase ¿y ya están peleando?, menuda energía la de ustedes - sonrió Mitsuki, incorporándose al grupo.

\- ¡Es ella quien empieza y lo sabes!

\- Ahh, no tengo ánimos de discutir, Boruto, tengo prisa por llegar a casa.

\- Mmm...de acuerdo, al menos déjanos acompañarte hasta la salida de la academia.

Sarada mostró un leve sonrojo ante la propuesta de su compañero, que hace que Mitsuki riera al verla de ese modo.

\- Bien, pero de ahí se van - anunció con fingida molestia.

\- Como tu digas... - Boruto rodó los ojos al escuchar ese tono mandón y la acompañaron.

Una vez sola ella corre hasta llegar a su casa y lo primero que hace es llamar a su madre.

\- Ya llegué - anunció - ¿Mamá?

\- Hola cariño, no pensé que llegarías tan pronto, ¿cómo te fue en la academia?

\- Bien, nada fuera de lo común - Sarada se sentó en la silla del comedor mientras su madre le calentaba el almuerzo que había hecho.

\- Ten, preparé tu comida favorita - le sonrió, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado junto a un plato de comida para ambas.

\- Mamá…sé que siempre te lo pido pero… ¿podrías hablarme de papá?

\- Lo extrañas ¿verdad? - sus ojos verdes mostraron un tono sombrío. Tal como Sarada, Sakura extrañaba a su esposo. Sarada jugueteó con los palillos mirando el plato mientras esperaba la respuesta de su madre - ¿Qué quieres saber? - Sakura se animó, aunque extrañaba a Sasuke siempre le gustaba hablar de él y su relación.

\- ¿Cómo comenzaron a salir ustedes?, es decir papá casi no habla y siempre es muy serio.

Sakura rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó

\- Tu padre puede aparentar ser muchas cosas pero no es como la mayoría lo describe, a pesar de sus pocas expresiones él muestra su cariño de diferentes maneras, hija.

\- Lo sé, pero...temo a que no nos quiera de verdad como tanto afirmas, mamá. Los padres de mis compañeros siempre están presentes en sus vidas y cuentan cosas que yo muero por experimentar, como regaños, salidas familiares, cariño y que me avergüencen de vez en cuando en público.

\- Oh querida...tu padre tiene misiones muy importantes últimamente.

\- Si...solo que, a veces me gustaría que estuviese más con nosotras - dijo triste - La única manera de sentirlo parte de mi vida es cuando te pregunto sobre él. Anda mamá...cuéntame cómo fue su primer beso.

Sakura enmudeció al recordar cómo había sido aquel primer beso entre ellos. Su mente voló rápidamente a aquel recuerdo que estaba muy guardado dentro de su ser. Aún eran jóvenes, ambos estaban esperando a que llegara Naruto para salir juntos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que lanzaba la aldea cada año. Sasuke, como era de costumbre, tenía ese aspecto malhumorado que casi la mayoría de las personas se alejaban de tan solo verlo. Ella por otro lado miraba distraída hacia la multitud por si conseguía ver a su rubio amigo, de reojo miró a Sasuke y sus miradas se encontraron por breves segundos. Sakura miró hacia otro lado para que él no notara su sonrojo mientras que él se quedó mirándola como si algo tramara.

Al verla mirar hacia el suelo con esa tonta sonrisa él la codeó, llamando la atención de ella quien de inmediato respondió ante el golpe, empujándolo con su cuerpo suavemente. Aquel contacto entre ambos parecía tan solo un juego de niños, pero la expresión de Sasuke fue de desagrado, algo que Sakura sabía manejar ya que lo conocía muy bien como para diferenciar cuando de verdad le molestaba algo y cuando no.

Sasuke se puso derecho luego de aquel empujón y alzo una mano hacía ella, Sakura lo esquivó pero él tomó su mano, algo que ella no vio venir pero quedó aún más sorprendida ante la fuerza con que él la acercó a su pecho quedando ambos frente a frente.

Él, con una sonrisa traviesa, la observaba como un león a su presa, y ella con ojos grandes e iluminados lo miraba asustada cual conejo atrapado en una trampa.

Sintió el suave calor de su aliento cerca de sus labios, escuchando cómo su corazón de pronto le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Sasuke sonrió aún más y se acercó más a su rostro sin dejar de verla hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un cálido primer beso.

La pasión no dudó en llegar y luego de aquella probada, Sakura se aferró a su poncho acercándolo más a ella, besándolo cada vez con más necesidad. Él, mientras sentía su ansiedad, la rodeó de la cintura con su único brazo, estrechándola más hacia él, aprovechando de sentir su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus labios continuaban moviéndose desesperadamente, tocando sus lenguas hasta casi perder el aliento.

El frenesí de aquel beso fue tal, que ya ni les importaba lo que la gente les decía al besarse en un lugar público, lo único que les importaba a ambos era disfrutar de aquello que jamás pudieron negar.

La mano de Sasuke subió hasta su nuca, alentando a que ella abriera aún más sus labios profundizando cada vez más el beso a la vez que ella se aferraba en su cuello perdiéndose en su aroma y dejándose llevar por él.

\- Wow…jamás me imaginaría algo así de parte de papá. Siempre creí que tú fuiste la que dio el primer paso.

\- Una mujer nunca debe acosar a un hombre, Sarada, tarde o temprano ellos vendrán a ti - sonrió triunfante, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su frente al declarar tal mentira.

\- ¿Y luego qué pasó? - preguntó ansiosa.

\- Pues…luego de eso fuimos interrumpidos por… - suspiró con fuerza y casi en un susurró lleno de odio dijo - …Naruto…

Sarada rió en una carcajada haciendo sonreír a su madre.

\- Mamá - continuó ella, sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre que de pronto comenzó a recordar más sobre ese día - ¿Cómo era mi padre de pequeño?, los maestros de la academia siempre me elogian al decirme que me parezco a él cuando tenía mi edad.

\- Pues - Sakura tragó saliva y sus ojos nuevamente se entristecieron al recordar todo lo que él sufrió, pero no deseaba decirle eso a su pequeña hija, por lo que solo recordó lo buen estudiante que fue desde un principio, evitando ciertos detalles.

\- Ya veo… - no muy convencida ella tocó su barbilla, inspeccionando a su madre que de pronto cambió de actitud, a una más risueña.

\- Hija, come ya, no deseo que comas tu comida fría. Tenemos toda la tarde si deseas hablar más - sonrió.

\- No te preocupes mamá, iré a entrenar una vez que acabe.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 18:00 de la tarde y Sarada seguía entrenando arduamente su lanzamiento de shurikens. Cada vez que lo hacía apuntaba justo en el blanco sin importar la distancia que fuera.

\- ¡Oye! - gritó una voz de niño - Deberías ir a tu casa, es peligroso estar tan tarde aquí.

\- Hmp…¿acaso no tienes algo más que hacer que espiarme, Boruto? - ella lanzó uno de sus shurikens a uno de los árboles donde ella pudo sentir la voz. Tan pronto llegó a las hojas escuchó el grito de Boruto para luego verlo caer.

\- ¡Por poco me matas! - exclamó, sobándose su cabeza que sufrió todo el impacto de la caída.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - lo inspeccionó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Nada en particular, la casa me aburre y pues…solo estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi - él rascó su cabeza distraído y la vio sonreír - No te creas especial ¿eh?

\- Ah, Boruto… - Sarada jugó con uno de sus kunais, mirándolo pensativamente. Últimamente tenía tanta curiosidad por saber más sobre su padre que no podía pensar en nada más. Ella miró a Boruto de soslayo y sin rodeos habló - ¿A veces no te preguntas cómo fueron nuestros padres cuando niños? - ella se sentó en el suelo mientras tiraba el kunai en la suave tierra una y otra vez. Lo vio negar con la cabeza para luego verlo asentir - Mi padre es un misterio, me gustaría tanto saber más de él.

\- Mi padre dice que él es tan fuerte que es el único quien puede derrotarlo, es como un segundo Hokage - afirmó con gran admiración - Al escucharlo hablar así de él a mi también me gustaría conocerlo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu propio padre? - inquirió ella con curiosidad.

\- Nah…mi madre siempre me habla de él pero no me interesa - Boruto se sentó al lado de Sarada, arrancando el pasto con una de sus manos mientras hablaba - Además, ¿qué conseguiremos en descubrirlo?, puede que nos mientan o nos oculten algo. Al fin y al cabo jamás sabremos cómo eran en verdad.

\- Es cierto - Sarada miró su kunai enterrado para luego levantar la vista y ver a Mitsuki arriba de un árbol - ¡Mitsuki! - dijo sorprendida.

\- Vaya…¿qué he hecho yo para ser excluido? - se preguntó con cierta burla - Solo bromeaba - sonrió, bajando con gran audacia del árbol, mirando a ambos con una sonrisa - Veo que los tres sufrimos por el pasado de nuestros padres.

\- Solo es curiosidad, nada más - corroboró ella, levantándose del suelo.

\- ¿De verdad desean saber el pasado de sus padres? - Mitsuki preguntó de una forma tan misteriosa que causó intriga, Sarada le preguntó que ya nada podían hacer ellos más que solo escuchar a aquellos que los conocieron, pero la respuesta de Mitsuki la dejó con la boca abierta al escucharlo decir que habían formas secretas de volver al pasado en cuestión de horas.

\- ¿Qué?...¿y crees que nosotros creeremos eso? - preguntó Boruto, incorporándose a ellos al levantarse del suelo de un salto - No existe ningún tipo de jutsu que permita volver a una persona al pasado.

\- No de los que ustedes conocen - sonrió - Hay formas de volver al pasado, un jutsu antiguo de espacio-tiempo, fue prohibido por el segundo Hokage cuando lo descubrió, encerró el secreto en un lugar protegido por trampas. Muchos deseaban encontrarlo pero nadie fue capaz, excepto mi padre - ambos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué deseas que sepamos de esto? - Boruto colocó sus manos en las caderas, esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

\- Porque veo que ustedes solo desean usarlo para algo bueno y no por poder o por cambiar el curso de la vida.

\- Si nosotros viajamos al pasado podríamos alterar las cosas igual, Mitsuki - manifestó Sarada.

\- Si siguen los pasos al pie de la letra nada cambiará, además este jutsu te permite viajar y recorrer el pasado de la manera en que tu lo desees, la persona que lo utiliza sentirá que viaja por días o hasta semanas pero el efecto es totalmente diferente para quien lo ve de afuera, ni si quiera sus padres sabrán que se fueron.

\- Pero existe la posibilidad de que nuestros padres nos vean, ¡cambiaremos todo si nos descubren! - exclamó espantada.

\- Te equivocas de nuevo - Mitsuki sacó una pequeña botella con un contenido extraño en el interior - Con esto puedes borrar la memoria de la persona que te vio, solo borrara tu recuerdo, por lo que si hablas con alguien y deseas que no te recuerde, solo soplas un poco de esto en su cara y ya está.

\- Supongo que eso lo inventó tu padre también ¿no? - Mitsuki le sonrió a Boruto, afirmando de esa manera su pregunta - Vaya sujeto…

\- No lo sé… - dudó ella, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar.

\- Tranquilos, si quieren hacerlo les prometo que todo saldrá bien, hice esto una vez cuando quise explorar el pasado de mi padre y bueno…como ya ven, nada extraño pasó.

\- ¡Sarada! - Sarada miró detrás de ella al escuchar la aguda voz de su madre que la llamaba desde lejos.

\- Debo irme, al menos…deja pensarlo un poco, si quiero hacer esto debo prepararme - Mitsuki asintió con seriedad, ella partió de un salto dejando a sus compañeros solos, luego Mitsuki miró a Boruto, esperado una respuesta de su parte.

\- Lo que ella dijo - anunció - Vámonos, debemos regresar, si quieres puedes ir a cenar a mi casa. Mi padre nuevamente trabajara de noche.

\- Gracias - Mitsuki guardó el frasco en uno de sus bolsillos y se dirigieron ambos a la casa de Boruto.

.

.

Al llegar a casa Sarada no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de su compañero, de cierto modo ansiaba saber el pasado oculto de su padre y ver en persona su personalidad. Era llamativo todo lo que ello implicaba, conocerlo, saber cómo era, corroborar si de verdad era lo mucho que se parecían y si las palabras de su madre eran tan ciertas como ella le dijo.

Volvió a acomodarse en su cama, viendo hacia su mesita de noche donde yacía una de las pocas fotos junto a su padre y madre.

Ella era tan solo una bebé, su madre la sostenía en sus brazos mirándola con tiernos ojos, su flequillo se notaba algo húmedo, lo más probable es que la foto la hayan sacado cuando ella apenas nació. Miró la fotografía donde salía su padre. Estaba vestido de negro y en el torso le cruzaba una funda en la cual debiera de estar su espada. Quizás antes de la foto se la sacó y por eso su espada no salió. Le llamó la atención lo delicado que lucía él junto a ella, en la fotografía podía notar un padre amoroso que besaba la frente de Sakura y colocaba una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de ella.

Sarada suspiró y miró al techo, pensando nuevamente en lo que le había dicho Mitsuki, tal vez no fuera una mala idea después de todo. Si seguía las reglas ¿qué podría salir mal?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sarada despertó ansiosa, había soñado toda la noche sobre las mil y un posibilidades de cómo sería ver a su padre a su edad. Estaba emocionada y algo asustada, todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre le daba algo de escalofríos, había escuchado tanto de él y de su familia, cosas buenas y malas, era emocionante saber que pronto todo eso lo podría averiguar ella misma, quizás esa misma tarde una vez que las clases terminaran.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, miraba constantemente el reloj esperando que pronto dieran las 14:00 para salir de clases, era estresante saber lo lento que de pronto se puso el tiempo hoy. Ni el hecho de los ratos libres se le hicieron tan interminables. Apenas eran las 09:30 cuando el primer receso apareció.

\- ¡Que aburrido estoy! - exclamaba Boruto - Al menos es más entretenido que estar en mi casa pero aún así no soporto estar aquí, ¿cuándo haremos combates nuevamente?, necesito practicar - se quejaba.

\- Puedes practicar conmigo si quieres - se ofreció Mitsuki.

\- Sabes que necesito practicar, contigo todo se hace difícil, siempre me ganas cuando yo solo quiero aprender. Lo que es peor, el viejo no tiene días libres como para ayudarme - Boruto se cruzó de brazos mientras Mitsuki suspiró al escucharlo.

\- Mitsuki - habló Sarada - Anoche lo pensé bien y quiero ir al pasado - Boruto se sorprendió y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, dando un suave sonido hueco - ¿Puede ser hoy? - Mitsuki se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba pensando en una respuesta. Boruto, quien observaba a Sarada tan decidida, exclamó que también deseaba acompañarla, no podía dejarla sola - Sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme, Boruto - exclamó molesta.

\- Tonterías, además también deseo saber sobre mi padre. Mi madre siempre dice maravillas de él, supongo que algo no está bien en sus relatos ¡Así que iré!

\- Si, puede ser hoy, pero necesitamos coordinarnos para no ser interrumpidos, esto tiene una cantidad de horas limite por lo que no tendrán mucho tiempo para explorar todo el pasado. Quizás estén dentro del jutsu un par de días, a lo más semanas - aseveraba con mesurada seriedad.

\- ¿Cuánto exactamente? - preguntó ella inquietante.

\- A lo más 4 horas. Mirándolo desde donde estaré esperándolos, claro, pero una vez que den las 4 horas deben invocar nuevamente el jutsu para regresar o…

\- ¿O? - cuestionó Boruto expectante.

\- O ustedes quedaran en esa parte del pasado para siempre - tanto Sarada como Boruto se pusieron pálidos, obviamente todo tenía consecuencias pero era un riesgo que debían tomar si deseaban saber la verdad.

\- ¡Podrías haber mencionado esa parte antes! ¿No crees? - chilló Boruto.

\- Lo siento, pero omití esa parte sin querer - se disculpó él mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se adueñaba de su rostro - Entiendo si no desean hacerlo ahora…

\- Si, si quiero - dijo Sarada convencida - Si tu pudiste hacerlo nosotros también podremos, solo debemos asegurarnos de salir una hora antes - Mitsuki afirmó, pero Boruto aún tenía sus dudas.

El receso terminó y todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Mitsuki se bajó de la mesa para sentarse en su asiento y Boruto quedó mirando a Sarada mientras se acercaba a ella para preguntarle acerca de lo que harían.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le dijo en un susurro.

\- Si - respondió molesta al ver que el maestro los miró a ambos, la clase ya había empezado y él comenzaba a dictar un par de preguntas como actividad.

\- Nada más preguntaba, sabes que estaremos rompiendo las reglas ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero necesito saberlo, Boruto. Si no quieres ser partícipe de esto no me sigas y ya.

\- Uchiha Sarada y Uzumaki Boruto - la voz del profesor los sorprendió a ambos, quedando los dos quietos con la mirada al frente - Si desean pueden hacer la clase por mí, veo que saben perfectamente lo que haremos hoy ¿no?

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron ambos al unísono.

\- Bien, como les decía niños… - apenas el profesor siguió con la clase, Sarada le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

.

.

Eran las 15:00 de la tarde cuando Mitsuki, Sarada y Boruto se encontraban en un lugar apartado de la aldea, debían procurar hacer el Jutsu a la máxima perfección y eso implicaba estar lejos de la gente para evitar que alguien los descubriera.

Luego de varios minutos practicando el jutsu con Sarada, Mitsuki se dirigió a ella, quien estaba concentrada y lista para partir.

\- ¿Estas completamente segura, Sarada? - preguntó Mitsuki antes de concentrarse, la vio asentir y comenzó a preparar el Jutsu.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi? - Boruto resopló al notar que no fue considerado.

\- ¡Calla! No hay tiempo para discusiones, si viniste aquí es porque iras ¿no es así? - lo miró ella al notar su nerviosismo.

\- Si - él se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su compañero con las manos juntas en una posición nunca antes vista.

\- Bien…estas son las reglas, eviten hablar con muchas personas, si hablan con sus padres recuerden esparcir el polvo para que olviden que los vieron, usen nombres falsos si quieren. Además deben cambiar su apariencia un poco - Mitsuki señaló algunos símbolos en sus prendas - Y por favor…no se metan en problemas - Mitsuki miró a Boruto esta vez - En especial tu, Boruto.

\- ¡Aich! - soltó disgustado.

\- ¿Cuántas veces podremos usar el Jutsu? - preguntó Sarada, quien ya sabía cómo invocarlo cuando se encontrara en el pasado.

\- Las veces que desees, pero no podrás regresar tantos años, solo podrás ver a tus padres cuando tenían tu edad, lamento que no puedas conocer a tus abuelos paternos o a Itachi…

\- No te preocupes…no era mi intención…bueno, tal vez si - sonrió apenada - Boruto acércate, pronto nos iremos.

\- Denme sus bandas ninjas, si los ven con ellas causarán muchas preguntas - ambos obedecieron y luego miraron a Mitsuki - Tengan, este reloj es especial, ustedes podrán estar en el pasado como si fueran días o semanas, pero siempre recuerden mirar esto. Les dirá el tiempo exacto de horas que han estado dentro del Jutsu. Buena suerte - Mitsuki le sonrió a Sarada - Recuerden, solo tienen 4 horas, procuren regresar a tiempo.

\- Si - ambos asintieron mientras Boruto continuaba con los brazos cruzados.

Mitsuki movió sus manos varias veces hasta que pronunció el Jutsu, lo último que vieron fue una gigante bola de humo que los envolvió a ambos, sintiendo una fuerte brisa a su alrededor como si fueran cayendo dentro de ese humo desde una considerable altura. Boruto sujetó a Sarada quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio pero era imposible, la fuerza que los llevaba hacia el pasado era tan fuerte que no podían tener control de su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos sintieron un leve golpe al suelo y poco a poco el humo comenzó a esparcirse, habían llegado al mismo lugar de donde salieron, solo que los árboles eran unos metros más pequeños. Sarada observó el lugar tratando de ver si el Jutsu había resultado, mientras que Boruto levantó una ceja con semblante de disconformidad, gritando el nombre de Mitsuki.

\- ¡Oye! ¡sabemos que ese Jutsu no resultó así que muéstrate de una vez!

\- Boruto cállate, Mitsuki no está aquí - murmuró Sarada al notar el cambio del lugar, eran los pequeños detalles los que la hacían creer que de verdad habían viajado al pasado.

\- Hmp, eso es lo que crees, estamos en el mismo lugar, todo lo que hizo Mitsuki fue alguna ilusión o algo que nos hiciera creer que viajamos al pasado - él se rascó la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia la aldea.

\- ¿¡A dónde vas!?

\- Pues a mi casa ¿A dónde más? - dijo distraído.

\- No estamos en el futuro, ¿por qué haces que todo sea más difícil?

Sarada escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos haciendo que ella se lanzara hacia Boruto para luego subirlo a una rama del árbol más grande, mirando a todas direcciones para ver de qué se trataba.

Eran unos ninjas de Konoha que se dirigían a la aldea después de su misión. Sarada los miró con atención para luego seguir los mismos pasos.

\- Bien, ¿ahora podemos bajar? - preguntó Boruto algo irritado - Ven, debemos juntarnos con Mitsuki.

\- Boruto, debemos hacer algo con nuestro aspecto - dijo notablemente nerviosa y ansiosa, las ganas de conocer a su padre la estaban consumiendo por dentro pero sabía que debían ser cuidadosos.

\- Hmp - Boruto enchuecó su boca pero otro sonido de una voz chillona lo hicieron mirar con asombro a aquella figura tan peculiar. Ambos trataron de esconderse lo mejor que pudieron con las ramas del árbol y al ver a las personas ambos quedaron helados, aguantando la respiración mientras observaban con atención.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - Naruto tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas - Me preguntaba si alguna vez irías a comer ramen conmigo, ya sabes…

\- Ahhh - Sakura tenía una expresión de molestia al escucharlo - Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, Naruto.

\- Ya deja de presionarla, perdedor - Sasuke caminaba delante de ellos mientras Sakura se animó al escucharlo.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun me preguntaba si te gustaría comer…

\- Escuchen - susurró Sasuke deteniendo su paso.

\- Aich…¡Te haces el interesante!, ya no hay nada, estamos en la aldea - Naruto siguió caminando con cierta confianza - Vamos, Sakura-chan.

\- Sasuke-kun, vamos, quizás estés cansado debido a la misión de hoy - Sakura lo agarraba del brazo. Sasuke la miró con cierta expresión fría al dudar de su presentimiento.

Con un leve movimiento Sasuke se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, esta quedó en el lugar con una mirada perdida mientras que su rostro palideció por la vergüenza. Sasuke nuevamente la había rechazado.

Por otro lado, Sarada y Boruto miraron la escena fascinados. Sarada contuvo la risa al ver a su madre comportarse de esa forma con su padre. Notando que al parecer las historias de su madre eran tan solo cuentos.

\- ¿Ahora me crees? - susurró ella al ver que sus padres entraron a la aldea.

\- S-Si… - susurró perplejo.

\- Ahora que lo veo, debemos cambiarte el color de cabello, Boruto. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, llamaras mucho la atención.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres hacer? - preguntó él. Sarada lo miró pensativa y Boruto se sonrojó ante la mirada fija de su compañera - ¡Ya sé!, acompáñame - Boruto soltó un chillido ante el agarre veloz de Sarada, que los impulsó a ambos hacia abajo.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? :)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cabe decir que solo seguire la historia dependiendo de sus reacciones, por el momento les puedo decir que se vienen cosas muy interesantes y si...tarde o temprano habran escenas SasuSaku ;) jajajaja**

 **Me despido, espero saber de ustedes y comenten :)**

 **¡Gracias por pasar! Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **Woooow...no sé qué decir, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto :D me llevé una gran sorpresa con sus favoritos, follows y reviews que hasta me dejaron sin palabras *-* de verdad muchas gracias chicas, leí cada uno de sus comentarios y me sacaron una amplia sonrisa :D debo decir que ese mismo día comencé la continuación y cada vez que veía uno nuevo me daban mas ánimos para continuarlo hasta que terminé el capítulo 2 ;)**

 **Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la historia y que me apoyen de esa manera, significa mucho para mi n_n espero no defraudarlas con este y que les agrade tanto como el primero, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Bueno, no les diré mas ajajaja, ya deben estar ansiosas por saber qué pasa xD**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

\- ¡Oye, ya cálmate!, me está doliendo - se quejaba Boruto ante las constantes refregadas de Sarada en su pelo.

\- Tan solo un poco más… - se decía ella, mientras cubría cada parte del cabello de su compañero - Listo - Sarada retrocedió un par de pasos para mirar el nuevo look de un castaño Boruto.

\- Esto apesta - se quejó, pero Sarada rió complacida al ver que aquel cambio funcionaría - ¡Ay no! - exclamó Boruto al ver su reflejo en el lago.

\- Luces bien - sonreía Sarada al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Boruto.

\- Espera a que vea qué es lo que harás tú ahora - este se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una ceja enarcada - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tienes el símbolo Uchiha en tu espalda? - apenas escuchó a su compañero decir esas palabras, Sarada dejó de sonreír.

\- Mmmm, veamos… - mientras pensaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro esta miró a Boruto, quien estaba esperándola aún de brazos cruzados - Dame tu chaqueta - le ordenó.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- Solo dámela y ya, debemos estar juntos en esto.

\- Bien - Boruto se sacó su chaqueta con desagrado y se la lanzó - ¿Ahora qué harás?

\- Esto - dijo, llevando un poco de lodo en el símbolo Uzumaki de la espalda de su chaqueta - ¿Lo ves?, con esto bastará - luego se la colocó para tapar su símbolo.

\- ¡Oye eso es injusto! ¿¡Por qué no hiciste eso con tu vestido!?

\- Ya vámonos - insistió, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Boruto, quien continuaba quejándose.

Dando por terminada la discusión, ambos emprendieron vuelo hasta introducirse en la aldea sin ser vistos. Sarada lucía ansiosa mientras que Boruto tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara al sentir su cabeza tiesa debido al barro en su cabello, pero al ver a una dulce niña a lo lejos este relajó su rostro y quedó mirándola con total asombro.

\- Mamá… - pronunció Boruto al ver de lejos a su madre, ella sonreía tímidamente ante unos comentarios de sus compañeros de grupo - Es…es idéntica a mi hermana.

\- Ve - dijo Sarada - Ve a conocerla, estando así nadie te reconocerá.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó él antes de correr hacia ella. Sarada asintió.

Boruto le sonrió a su compañera como agradecimiento y caminó hasta su madre, pero Sarada no contempló la escena entera por lo que ella comenzó su propio camino, un lugar en donde ella estaba segura de que estaría su padre.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llegó, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, su padre yacía practicando en el viejo lugar de entrenamiento de los Uchiha, tal y como ella lo hacía en el futuro, el lanzamiento de shurikens.

\- Papá… - murmuró. Sarada estaba escondida tratando de pasar desapercibida por su padre, pero algo no iba bien, de hecho, alguien la estaba mirando no muy de lejos. Sarada abrió sus ojos y con cuidado de no hacer ruido giró su cabeza lentamente. Su madre estaba a pocos metros de ella mirándola seriamente mientras escuchaba rechinar sus dientes desde la distancia - Hol…

\- ¿Qué haces mirándolo? - su voz de timbre amenazador la hicieron temblar, recordando la viva imagen de su madre adulta, incluso desde pequeña ya era terrorífica - ¿Quién eres y qué buscas, eh?

\- Yo…yo, pues… me llamo… Himawari - dijo nerviosa al utilizar el nombre de la hermana de Boruto para ocultar su identidad, luego lo encontró una estupidez, ya que contaba con aquel polvo que podría borrar la memoria de ese encuentro pero el pánico la invadió.

\- Bien, Himawari, no te he visto por aquí - anunció inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza - De seguro estas aquí por Sasuke-kun ¿no?

\- ¿Ehh…?

\- Sasuke-kun es mi compañero y además comparto con él todos los días, será imposible que halles una oportunidad con él.

Sarada juntó sus labios, tratando de no reír ante los celos de su posesiva madre, jamás pensó que sería así con su padre.

 _"Ay mamá, tanto drama por un muchacho, ¿cómo es que mi padre logró estar contigo?"_

\- Sakura - la voz rimbombante de Sasuke hizo que Sarada sintiera un fuerte y fugas escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Aquella voz era ronca y bastante varonil para su edad.

\- Pa… - comenzó a decir, pero al ver los ojos serios de su joven padre la hicieron decir cualquier palabra que se le viniera a la mente - Pa…pa…papaya - dijo finalmente - Estaba mirando aquel árbol de papaya - afirmó nerviosa mientras la mirada ingenua de Sakura miró hacia el lugar donde apuntaba Sarada.

\- Son palmeras - la corrigió Sasuke - ¿Qué haces espiándome? - la interrogó.

\- Si, confiesa ya - la animó Sakura.

\- Y tú, ¿no deberías estar entrenando para la misión de mañana? - Sasuke miró a Sakura fijamente.

\- Ehh - Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato y luego rió - Si, solo que estaba pasando por aquí y pues…, mejor me iré... - Sakura le sonrió por última vez a Sasuke y miró con ojos fríos a Sarada, quien de inmediato vio a su padre, el cual seguía mirando a Sakura mientras ella se alejaba. Sarada aprovechó ese instante de distracción y logró escapar sana y salva de aquel interrogatorio.

 _"Ahh, papá…"_ continuaba, suspirando alegremente, mirando a su padre desde lejos que la buscaba por todos lados _"Definitivamente tu no cambias"_

.

.

 ** _[Boruto]_**

No tuve la osadía suficiente como para enfrentarme a mi madre, supe desde un principio que sería fácil debido a lo tímida que era, pero verla tan delicada y sonrojada cuando me vio mirarla no pude acercarme. Solo pase a pocos metros de ella para continuar caminando y dirigirme a un restaurant de ramen, a medida que caminaba veía lo mucho que la aldea había cambiado en el futuro, me detuve de inmediato cuando las letras de Ichiraku llamaron mi atención, me relamí los labios y me dirigí corriendo al lugar donde el viejo y yo íbamos a comer.

Me senté en el mismo asiento desde que el viejo me presentó el restaurant, pedí lo de siempre y esperé ansioso por la comida cuando alguien llamó mi atención. Era él. Mi padre, con esa singular sonrisa pidió lo mismo que siempre ha pedido desde que tengo memoria.

\- Hola - me dijo. Como aún estaba anonadado no pude responderle de inmediato pero se sentó a mi lado.

\- Hola - le respondí algo nervioso, de verdad sí que se parece a mí. Él me volvió a mirar sorprendido y baje la mirada. Quizás era verdad lo que una vez comentó mi madre, de que era un niño muy solitario, ya que mire a mi alrededor por si alguien lo acompañaba pero no, nadie.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó, yo con cero imaginación y con la cabeza por completo en blanco dije mi nombre real, él rió al escucharme pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio - Con que estas molestándome ¿verdad?

\- Ehh, lo siento pa… - maldición. Callé esperando a que lo ultimo no hubiera sido percibido por él pero su insistente mirada me hizo pensar lo peor - Pa..¿Para qué me ves de esa forma? - le dije improvisando.

\- Mmm, eres raro - me respondió, luego se emocionó al ver su plato de comida servido sobre el largo mesón, relamiéndose los labios y restregando sus manos para comenzar a comer - Y…¿cómo te llamas?

Me quedé nuevamente en silencio y miré a mi alrededor mientras pensaba en algún nombre y…. lotería, de pronto mi imaginación voló y un nombre random fue mi salvación.

\- Hiroki - dije y de inmediato comencé a probar el delicioso ramen, se me hacia agua la boca de tan solo olerlo. Cuando por fin me llevé los palillos a mi boca note que el sabor era el mismo que en el futuro.

\- Un gusto Hiroki, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto - dijo presentándose - Y seré el futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha - mi boca se desencajó levemente al escucharlo, claramente su perseverancia fue clave para conseguir su sueño. Sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente al decir cada palabra, sin duda era algo que él deseaba y yo…yo fui tan tonto como para creer que lo que hacía era injusto para mí - ¿Por qué no te había visto aquí antes?

\- Ehhh… - tragué con dificultad ante la pregunta, no podía hacer esto solo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba a…Sarada - Pues…vine a ver a un familiar, solo estaré aquí por un tiempo, supongo - bien, al menos eso funcionará.

\- Oh, un familiar - dijo pensativo, él volvió a retomar la sopa y yo hice lo mismo - Debe ser lindo tener una familia, un hogar cómodo, un lugar donde tus padres te saluden con una sonrisa apenas llegas, que te den comida caliente cada día… - lo miré de soslayo y casi me pongo a llorar, literalmente sentí que mi garganta se apretaba al escucharlo. Era horrible y a la vez doloroso de tan solo oírlo, al fin y al cabo mi madre tuvo razón todo este tiempo. La vida del viejo debió haber sido muy dura, y yo, quejándome porque él hace lo que le gusta después de todo lo que luchó para conseguirlo. Ahora supe que teniéndolo a él conmigo era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, el tiempo con él podría mejorar si tan solo pudiera comprenderlo y que mejor empezando ahora, además quería aprovechar de estar con él lo mas que pudiera si él estuviera dispuesto. Tome aire para darme valor y solté las palabras que tenía formadas en mi mente.

\- Sabes, no conozco mucho el lugar y me preguntaba si tu…

\- ¡Claro! luego de esto te enseñaré todo - su sonrisa amplia me bastó para sentirme feliz. Al menos le haría compañía durante este tiempo y así podría conocerlo mejor, poco a poco.

* * *

Sarada caminaba por Konoha en busca de Boruto, había explorado por todas partes de la aldea pero ni rastro había de él. El último lugar en el cual podría estar a estas horas sería el restaurant Ichiraku.

Tan solo dio unos cuantos pasos más y la cabellera rubia del futuro Hokage le dio saber que su compañero también estaría ahí, de todos modos se parecían al menos en dos cosas, el físico y su adicción al ramen.

Ella caminó con confianza y se asomó con sigilo para corroborar su idea. Al ver dentro del lugar pudo notar aquel horrible color de pelo tieso de su compañero.

\- ¡Ahí estas! - exclamó ella algo molesta debido a todo lo que se demoró en encontrarlo - ¿Sabes qué hora es? - le preguntó, colocándose entre medio de ambos, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

\- Eh.. - Boruto miró su reloj, el cual marcaba el tiempo exacto que habían estado en la aldea, solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que llegaron, él la miró con una ceja enarcada y se encogió de hombros al no darle importancia, pero la mirada perseverante de su compañera lo hicieron seguirle el juego - Ay no… - dijo él con fingida exclamación haciendo que Sarada hiciera una mueca de molestia al ver lo mal que actuaba.

\- Hola - dijo Naruto detrás de Sarada - Me llamo Naruto, ¿Quién eres?

\- Sa… - pero algo no iba bien, a penas ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto la presencia de Sasuke la dejó muda. Boruto, quien estaba detrás de ella se puso derecho de la impresión y sus ojos azules brillaron al ver la imponente figura del joven Uchiha.

\- Himawari, ¿verdad? - su voz ronca mas esos ojos llenos de seriedad miraron directamente a los ojos negros de Sarada, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y bajó la vista ante su presencia - Si es así como te llamas, a no ser que estés mintiendo.

\- Himawari, es un lindo nombre, me gusta - aprobó Naruto, asintiendo mientras terminaba de comer - Sasuke ¿por qué demonios crees que miente? sin duda no eres bueno haciendo amigos.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - volvió a preguntarle, Sarada apretó sus labios y miró a Boruto para decirle que ya era hora de irse a otro lugar - Oye, te hice una pregunta - Sasuke la tomó del brazo para voltearla y al mirarla con detención su boca se abrió ligeramente.

\- Lo siento, pero debemos irnos - dijo ella con nerviosismo y tomó la mano de su compañero. Tanto ella como Boruto salieron corriendo del restaurant, topándose con la gente que iba y venía.

\- Tu padre sí que da miedo - chilló Boruto corriendo - Lucía molesto, ¿qué pasó?

\- ¡Nada! solo lo vi entrenando y me tope con mi madre y…

\- ¿Tu madre? vaya…no me digas que ella pensó que eras su competencia - rió.

\- Espero que no - rió nerviosa - Creo que mi padre sospecha algo, debemos ser más cuidadosos.

\- Habla por ti misma, yo lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que tu nerviosismo arruinó todo - Boruto detuvo el paso - Debes enfrentarlo, Sarada ¿No es esa la razón por la que vinimos hasta aquí?

\- Lo sé, eso no es lo que me aterra, es algo más - Sarada miró atrás para ver si su padre la seguía pero al verificar que nadie se acercaba continuó para hablarle a Boruto, solo que este ya no estaba ahí - ¡Boruto! - exclamó. Al notar que no lo vio por ningún lado decidió caminar sola en la aldea.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y miró su reloj nuevamente. Habían pasado 5 minutos más desde que llegaron ahí. Al parecer tendrían de sobra para conocer a sus padres, pero Sarada no podía evitar no sentirse intimidada por Sasuke, algo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que sus ojos calaron los suyos, como si de repente la reconociera.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba en el parque mirando como los más pequeños se dedicaban a jugar, era divertido verlos correr y gritar de un lado a otro. Al menos eso la distraería un poco de lo que había pasado, aunque no podía evitar sentir nostalgia cuando los padres de los pequeños llegaron para recogerlos. Ella suspiró con algo de tristeza al pensar que hubiera sido lindo tener a sus padres juntos desde pequeña. Luego negó con la cabeza y trató de alegrarse un poco, por algo estaba ahí, deseaba ver a su padre y cuando llegara el momento compartir con él, además de observarlo de cerca y ver cómo sus padres se conocieron. Lo que la llevaba a otra pregunta importante ¿sentían amor por el uno al otro?, su madre sin duda, pero ¿su padre hacia ellas?

\- ¿No es esa tu amiga? - la voz de Naruto hizo que Sarada levantara la vista. Haciendo desvanecer todo pensamiento relacionado a sus padres en ese momento. Su compañero le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba. Sarada no pudo evitar mirar a ambos mientras caminaban, se parecían tanto - Perdona a mi amigo Sasuke, él no es muy bueno haciendo amigos - sonrió nervioso - Bueno… nos vemos luego - dijo triste, al parecer había pasado un buen momento con su hijo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Boruto al ver a su padre irse.

\- A mi casa, creo. Casi siempre recorro la aldea antes de irme a dormir - sonrió nervioso, sobándose su nuca - Bien, supongo que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Para nada! - Boruto miró a Sarada y se acercó a ella para susurrarle - Quiero acompañarlo, ¿vendrías? - Sarada enarcó una ceja, eso sería muy arriesgado, pero los ojos iluminados de Boruto la hicieron acceder y ella asintió - Gracias - lo escuchó decir, luego miró a su padre para detenerlo. En ese momento las explicaciones no eran necesarias, era obvio el por qué estaba haciendo eso - ¿Estaría bien si te acompañamos?

\- ¿Eh? - Naruto se sorprendió ante la propuesta y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - ¡Claro! es por aquí, síganme.

Ambos iban detrás de Naruto mientras la noche caía rápidamente mientras la aldea se iluminaba. En ese momento Sarada miró a su compañero y este al sentirse observado la miró también.

\- ¿Qué? - Boruto enarcó una ceja y Sarada rió ante su reacción.

\- Nada - sonrió, luego miró hacia adelante, pero Boruto no era de aquellos que se quedaban tranquilos con una simple respuesta.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- Todo lo contrario, pienso que lo que haces por tu padre es lindo - Sarada evitó sonrojarse pero Boruto no pudo hacerlo - Lastima que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo por mi padre, sería raro - rió ella al imaginarse estar a solas con él en su casa.

\- Si - Boruto rascó su nuca, necesitaba un baño, su cabeza le picaba demasiado debido al barro que tenía - Debemos hallar una solución para mi cabello, esto ya no deja de picar. Además cada vez que me rasco el barro se sale.

\- Mmm - Sarada comenzó a mirar algún Mini Market que tuviera lo que buscaba - Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

\- Aich…siempre que dices algo así sé que no me va a gustar - él se cruzó de brazos y llamó a su padre por su nombre para esperar a Sarada.

Luego de unos minutos, Sarada apareció con una botella pequeña en su mano derecha.

\- Vamos - dijo sonriente mientras Boruto resopló al saber que algo malo le esperaría al llegar. La última vez que la vio sonriendo le puso barro encima, ahora no deseaba pensar en lo que esta le haría ahora.

Al entrar, la casa de su padre era un completo desorden, había basura en todos lados, varios vasos de ramen instantáneo en un mesita pequeña más un olor terrible a encierro, era triste el saber que la vida de un niño fue tan dura y solitaria durante la mitad de su vida. Boruto tragó saliva y nuevamente sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón.

Naruto, algo avergonzado pero aún con aquella particular sonrisa, recogió todas las cosas que pudo para luego botarlas en una bolsa negra plástica. Boruto sonrió al verlo tan entusiasmado y le ayudó a ordenar, al menos por esta noche él ya no estaría solo.

Al terminar de arreglar la casa, los tres comieron sopa y jugaron cartas para pasar el aburrimiento. Boruto le preguntaba una que otra cosa a su padre, al menos él estaba feliz de estar con Naruto, era extraño pero a la vez entretenido poder tener tiempo con él. Hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos compartía con el otro, ya que en el futuro apenas tenían tiempo de verse o de intercambiar palabras.

Sarada a pesar de estar complacida con la grata compañía de ambos, no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, anhelaba con ansias el día siguiente para poder acercarse más a ellos. Sabía que su padre no era ningún tonto y el pequeño juego que tenía sobre sus identidades pronto saldría a la luz y eso la inquietaba.

Naruto dejó las cartas en la mesa y bostezó, seguido por Boruto. Sarada los miró a ambos, sorprendiéndose aún más con su parecido.

\- Buenas noches, chicos - dijo Naruto, quien ya estaba listo para dormir - Mañana debo ir a una misión, no tardaré mucho, es una misión fácil y rápida de hacer - sonrió.

\- Buenas noches, Naruto - dijeron al unisonó. Pero la cara de Naruto dejó de sonreír y miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oigan, no quiero pensar mal de ustedes pero como no sé nada de ambos les debo advertir que no quiero nada sucio por aquí - sus ojos iban de Boruto a Sarada - Ya saben a lo que me refiero - ambos temblaron de los nervios y las gotas de sudor no tardaron en bajar de su sien.

\- ¿Cómo crees eso pa..pa..papanatas? - improvisó, Naruto miró a Boruto extrañado ante aquella palabra - Eso no va co-conmigo, ella es como mi hermana - sonrió algo nervioso, aunque si la considerara como una hermana tal vez no debería por qué sonrojarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Así es - sonrió Sarada, invadida por los mismos nervios - No-no te preocupes - rió algo exaltada.

\- Mmm, eso espero, tú puedes dormir conmigo - señaló a Boruto - Tú puedes dormir en aquel sillón, te deje unas mantas por si te da frío - apuntó al lugar y ella asintió.

Una vez que Naruto dejó el living para acostarse, ambos suspiraron aliviados como si hubieran estado aguantando la respiración ante aquel incómodo momento, y fue entonces cuando Sarada sacó aquella botellita que había comprado anteriormente.

\- Ten, ve al baño y sigue las instrucciones, esto durará el tiempo suficiente como para que dejes el lodo y así no estés tan sucio. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer - Boruto miró la botella sin ganas de hacer lo que decía su compañera pero la picazón ya lo estaba matando.

\- Esta bien - Boruto se levantó para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha. Sarada, quién ya estaba muy cansada, miró el reloj por última vez y notó lo lento que pasaba el tiempo donde estaba Mitsuki, tan solo habían pasado 15 minutos en total.

Estaba esperando a que Boruto saliera de la ducha para verlo con su nuevo cabello pero al bostezar nuevamente sabía que su cuerpo no podría durar más tiempo despierto y se arropó para dejarse llevar por el sueño, mañana sería su último día en este tiempo y tenía que aprovecharlo.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y los rayos de luz iluminaron el lugar como si el sol estuviera justo en frente de ellos. Sarada fue la primera en abrir los ojos y notó una nota que yacía en la mesita de Naruto.

 ** _Chicos:_**

 ** _Tengo sopas en el mueble para que tomen desayuno, espero no demorarme mucho, pero si pasa, nos vemos en el parque._**

 ** _Naruto._**

Sarada sonrió al ver la nota y luego fue donde la habitación en la que se encontraba Boruto. Tocó la puerta dos veces y al no escuchar respuesta entró.

\- Oye, Boruto… - Sarada abrió la puerta y se sonrojó al ver a su compañero en paños menores - ¡Boruto! - exclamó avergonzada dándose la vuelta de inmediato, este despertó de golpe al escucharla gritar y cayó de la cama, azotando todo el cuerpo en el piso.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres, Sarada? - dijo aún somnoliento. Sobándose un brazo y la espalda que amortizó todo el golpe.

\- Eh, yo..yo quería saber si tenías hambre… - ella se dio vuelta hacia él pero miraba al suelo, evitando verlo directamente.

\- No te creo - rió él al verla toda colorada - Querías verme ¿no es así? Al parecer ahora me he vuelto irresis…

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! - chilló ella, lanzándole una almohada en pleno rostro.

\- Yo.. me refería al cabello - dijo con tristeza al sentir otro golpe. Sarada caminó con énfasis en sus pasos y fue al living para esperarlo. Él fue tras de ella de inmediato, no sin antes ponerse un pantalón y una polera - Oye, eso dolió - se quejaba Boruto.

\- Te lo merecías - dijo molesta, mientras comía - Ya han pasado 30 minutos en total, creo que este será el ultimo día.

\- Pienso lo mismo, ya quiero ver a mi padre adolescente, estaba pensando en hacerme pasar nuevamente por un visitante de la aldea y así decirle que me enseñe un par de jutsus nuevos - decía emocionado - Si eso pasa, al menos este viaje habrá valido la pena - él destapó su vaso humeante de ramen instantáneo y comenzó a comer.

\- Eso creo, pero debemos adelantar más el tiempo, recuerda que mi padre no estaba en la aldea cuando tenía 16 años - Sarada mordió su labio inferior al recordar lo poco que su madre le contó al respecto - Así que iremos cuando nuestros padres estén en la aldea.

\- Bien - Boruto continuó comiendo y Sarada sonrió al verlo con su cabello castaño. No se veía para nada mal, es más hasta se veía mejor con aquel color.

\- Luces bien, al menos ese tinte durará varios meses, deberé comprar una botella de tu color real de cabello antes de partir al futuro. No me imagino lo que diría tu madre si te ve así - rió.

.

.

 ** _[Sarada]_**

Habían pasado más de 5 horas en el tiempo en el que estábamos desde que Naruto dejó aquella nota en su casa. Decidí salir, ya que estar encerrada en ese lugar me causaba más ansiedad. Necesitaba verlos nuevamente.

Supuse que llegarían pronto, por lo que esperé tranquilamente en el parque, a estas horas el lugar era perfecto para relajarse, la sombra de los arboles bajo el asiento le daba el toque perfecto para aflojar tensiones.

Sentí la brisa del viento rozar mi cara y esperé pacientemente a algún indicio de que mis padres estarían en la aldea. De vez en cuando miraba a mi alrededor buscando pistas pero nada aún.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos hasta que sentí unos pasos ligeros hacía mi. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y la sonrisa cálida de mi madre hizo que diera un brinco de la impresión.

\- Hola, creo que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo - ella se sentó a mi lado y continuó hablando - Naruto me dijo que solo estarían por unos días y vine a disculparme. Normalmente no soy así - sonrió.

\- Descuida, no fue mi intención mirar a tu novio - quise molestarla, ella de inmediato se ruborizó.

\- Sasuke-kun no…, él no es mi novio - miró avergonzada hacia el suelo, sujetándose el rostro con sus manos - Sasuke-kun merece a alguien fuerte a su lado, y hasta que no consiga serlo no podré llamar su atención - la miré algo confundida, pero luego sonreí. Mi madre siempre quiso a mi padre, y el muy orgulloso ni la miraba siquiera - Tu…a ti…¿te gusta? - me preguntó en voz baja.

\- No - negué de inmediato - Solo quería ver su entrenamiento nada más - no podía evitar verla, su cabello largo lucía tan hermoso que me hubiera gustado que nuevamente lo tuviera así.

\- Debes pensar que soy una tonta al perseguirlo - rió nerviosa.

\- Para nada, creo que…no deberías cambiar la forma que eres con él. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres y apoyas - le sonreí y ella tuvo un brillo en los ojos. Como si le hubiera dado aquella esperanza que la guiaría a la llave del corazón de mi padre.

\- Ahí va - dijo ella notando su presencia - ¡Sasuke-kun! - lo saludó energéticamente con su brazo, agitándolo de un lado a otro para llamar su atención. Tan pronto vi que su rostro comenzaba a girar hacia nuestra dirección me encogí lo mas que pude y mire hacia atrás para que no me notara - No seas tímida - me decía - Su carácter es frío pero no es una mala persona, anímate y salúdalo - me animó ella.

Maldición, mi madre terminara colocándome en un gran lío con mi padre si sigue así. Es claro que yo no le agrado y querrá llenarme de preguntas, debo pensar ágilmente.

Mire nuevamente hacia el frente y sus ojos negros me analizaron, mire mi reloj y casi grité al ver que ya había pasado una hora. Bien, como sea, si quiere saber de mi, pues que lo sepa.

\- Sakura - su voz ronca me hizo erizar los pelos, mi padre no había cambiado casi nada en su actitud, reí de los nervios al escucharlo con aquel tono pomposo y él me miró con una ceja enarcada - Himawari - mordí mi labio inferior y le sonreí. A pesar del miedo que me provocaba tenerlo cerca también estaba ansiosa, y deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo, pero me contuve, sería raro si lo hiciera, además era probable que mi madre me mataría.

\- Hola - dije - ¿Qué tanto me ves? - le pregunté al sentirme algo incomoda.

\- Hmp - él me ignoró mientras mi madre nos miraba - ¿Dónde está Naruto? - preguntó mirando a mi madre.

\- Pues, dijo que se juntaría con Hiroki.

\- Mmm, ¿ustedes de dónde vienen? - me preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí esta vez.

\- Solo llegamos a la aldea por unos días, nuestro hogar no está muy lejos de aquí - mentí, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron más.

\- No te creo - sus ojos recorrieron mi vestido como queriendo descubrir algo en el. Este era mi momento de enfrentarlo y dejarlo en ridículo, oh sí.

\- ¡Qué te pasa pervertido! - lo empuje con fuerza hasta quitarle el equilibrio. La mirada estupefacta de mi padre fue tan cómica que quise reírme a carcajadas en ese instante, y mi madre por otro lado me observó sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? - masculló.

\- Con que molestando a la novia de mi amigo otra vez ¿no? - la voz de Naruto hizo que ahora yo perdiera el equilibrio. Trague aire y a viva voz le dije que no era su novia.

Boruto rió nervioso y note que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, yo toqué las mías y pude notar que también me habían afectado las palabras del futuro Hokage.

\- Me las pagaras - mi padre me miró desafiante y corrí riéndome hacia Boruto, lo tomé de la mano para que me siguiera y en el camino le conté que ya debíamos partir. Mire de reojo a Boruto y lo vi agitar su mano, despidiéndose de Naruto.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - me preguntó casi gritándome.

\- Nada, solo lo empuje - sonreí, mientras corría velozmente por la aldea. Avanzamos unos cuantos metros más y doblamos en una esquina para luego dar un salto y así correr en los techos. Debíamos llegar cuanto antes al bosque para invocar el jutsu, pero me detuve para mirar atrás, desde hace un buen rato nuestras pisadas no eran las únicas que sonaban - ¡Adelántate, nos veremos en el bosque dentro de poco!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Por qué!? - chilló mientras se detuvo frente a mí.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - Boruto enchuecó su boca y a regañadientes continuó el paso hasta perderse de vista. Debo distraer a mi padre.

Me detuve a pensar detenidamente en lo que debería hacer, miré bajo la chaqueta prestada de Boruto para verificar si aún tenía el polvo que haría olvidar nuestro encuentro, una vez que lo vi asentí y mire al frente esperando verlo.

Ahí estaba, con su semblante serio y con ojos entrecerrados corriendo hacía mi.

Debido al tiempo que me quedaba no perdí ningún segundo más y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, corrí, salte y hasta grité de la emoción. Jamás me había sentido tan entusiasmada por algo así, ya ni recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que vi a mi padre, mucho menos cuando pasamos tiempo juntos. Por lo que este momento era uno de los más importantes de mi vida que de seguro nunca olvidaría.

Mire de reojo hacia atrás y estaba siguiéndome, casi pisándome los talones. Era rápido, mire hacia adelante y el antiguo pueblo de mis ancestros estaba a pocos metros.

Con gran agilidad salté del último techo y corrí hasta meterme al pueblo, llegando hasta el lago.

Me detuve para mirar pero me sorprendí al no verlo por ningún lado. Observé mi reloj para ver cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que sentí una brisa pasar sobre mi cabeza. Me erguí enseguida y antes de poder reaccionar él había tomado de mi chaqueta con fuerza con la intención de quitármela.

\- Esto es muy grande para una chica como tú ¿no crees? Además dudo mucho que tengas frío con este clima tan cálido - él continuaba tironeando mi chaqueta con fuerza, no había modo de que se daría por vencido - ¿Quién demonios eres?

Puse lo último de mis fuerzas pero definitivamente mi padre fue más fuerte y de un solo tirón arrancó mi chaqueta. Me di vuelta enseguida antes de que viera mi símbolo detrás de mi vestido pero había desaparecido.

\- ¿Por qué eres tú el que huye, ahora? - grité al viento, tratando de tapar mi espalda. Si alguien más me viera eso crearía más problemas.

\- Respóndeme tú primero - lo escuché decirme.

\- Bien… - mi paciencia se hacía poca y debía apresurarme, tal vez conocer a mi padre a esta edad fue un error, era tan presumido. Cerré los ojos y me concentré profundamente, ya no importaba si me veía, de todos modos todo lo que viera hoy podría irse de un dos por tres. Al abrir mis ojos supe exactamente donde estaba su ubicación y sin dudarlo le lance un shuriken - Tienes buenos reflejos - sonreí al ver que lo esquivó sin problemas.

Corrí hacia el otro extremo del lago y lo vi corriendo a mi lado a pocos metros de distancia, me detuve y volví a lanzarle otro shuriken más, este lo esquivó con un kunai y se acercó a mí pero cuando estuvo cara a cara, su rostro palideció y me miró sorprendido. Tanto fue su sorpresa que dejó caer su kunai.

\- Que demonios… - exclamó - Eres una Uchiha…

\- Si - fue mi respuesta, y mis labios formaron una sonrisa. Luego retrocedí varios pasos y desactive mi Sharingan - Eres inteligente.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu…si yo…?

\- Basta de hablar, primero quiero tener una buena pelea, no hemos tenido el tiempo de luchar juntos - su rostro de confusión fue aún más divertido.

Ataqué primero y él luchó con sus manos para retener mi ataque, mirándome a los ojos como queriendo descifrar de dónde provenía. Sin dudarlo lo empujé y con gran agilidad saqué cinco shurikens y los lance estando en el aire, una técnica que se me hacía fácil hacer. Al volver a tocar tierra los cinco estaban cerca de sus pies.

\- Fallaste - me dijo soberbio.

\- No tengo intenciones de matarte, papá - volví a sonreír y di por terminada la pelea. Me acerqué a él mientras permanecía inmóvil, digiriendo las palabras que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, loca? - reí ante su comentario.

\- Mírame, ¿acaso no me ves parecida a alguien más? - me di una vuelta esperando su respuesta.

\- No…aunque, esa frente…me resulta molestamente conocida.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus palabras, recordé de inmediato las palabras de mi madre cuando mi padre le decía que ella era una molestia. Al parecer no todo lo que decía era mentira. Alcé la vista y continuaba mirándome.

\- Vine aquí para conocerte más, últimamente en el futuro no te veo mucho, la verdad nada y pues…quería saber cómo eras y si era verdad acerca de los rumores que decían de ti - toqué mi brazo izquierdo, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer.

\- Si yo soy tu…tu padre ¿quién es tu madre? - sonreí nuevamente y me senté a la orilla del lago y él hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarme. Él me devolvió la chaqueta no sin antes mirar mi símbolo Uchiha que estaba bordado en mi espalda, luego me la puse para ocultarlo por si alguien más nos veía.

\- ¿Acaso no hay nadie que te guste, papá? Siempre me pregunté si sentías algo por mi madre cuando eran jóvenes - lo miré de soslayo y note la forma de nostalgia cuando miró el agua.

\- Eres mi hija, no sacaré nada en ocultarte algo ahora - suspiró con pesadez y luego me miró - Supongo que Sakura, a pesar de que siempre me está siguiendo no puedo negar lo que siento hacia ella. Cada vez que trato de negarlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza aparece y no me deja tranquilo hasta que la veo - él enchuecó su boca y luego bajó la mirada - Me alegro que haya sido ella - noté como la comisura de su boca se levantó mientras miraba al frente.

\- Papá… - suspiré al escucharlo - No sabes lo duro que será para mi madre el no saber esto - sonreí.

\- Ya lo sabrá…estas aquí ¿no? - me miró - Te pareces a ella, aunque de cierto modo te pareces a… - se ruborizó y supe lo que quería decir con eso, yo también sabía que me parecía algo a él. Admitir que ya tienes hijos a una edad tan temprana es difícil y también algo incomodo, así que no lo presioné a que siguiera.

\- Debo irme, pero antes - me puse frente a él y saque un poco del polvo que me dio Mitsuki - Por favor cierra los ojos - él enarcó una ceja con desconfianza pero lo hizo de todos modos - Espero que no seas muy duro con mamá - saqué un puñado del polvo y soplé para que llegara a su cara. Su rostro se iluminó levemente y antes de que el polvo desapareciera me fui tan rápido como pude para encontrarme con Boruto.

Era hora de dejar este lugar, aún había muchas cosas que conocer y deseaba ver el momento exacto cuando mis padres estuvieran juntos, debía verlo, era casi como una necesidad. Eran pocos los vagos recuerdos que tenía de ellos juntos o dándose un beso o alguna otra muestra de cariño, que anhelaba verlos aunque fuese una vez.

* * *

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

Sacudí mi cabeza y de pronto mi vista estaba nublada, era extraño. Restregué mis ojos antes de abrirlos por completo y vi que estaba en el antiguo lugar de los Uchiha, ahora ni recuerdo qué estaba haciendo aquí. No recuerdo ni como había llegado o qué me motivó para venir a este lugar. Lo último que recuerdo era estar discutiendo con Naruto sobre algo.

Dejé de pensar y me dirigí al centro de Konoha, pero unos pasos me distrajeron. Mire detrás de mi hombro y vi la inconfundible silueta de Sakura, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde estabas?, por un momento creí que te habías ido con esa chica.

Chica, ¿cuál chica? la miré de pies a cabeza y seguramente me confundió con alguien más, yo no era de los que perseguía a las mujeres. Seguí caminando sin darle importancia a su comentario y ella dejó de conversar, algo extraño en ella, ya que nunca dejaba de hablar.

\- ¿Dónde está Naruto? - le pregunté.

\- No lo sé - suspiró, la mire de reojo y note que había hecho una mueca de molestia, me gustaba verla así de vez en cuando ya que lucía algo atractiva sobre todo cuando se enojaba con Naruto. Trate de no sonreír ante su gesto y mire nuevamente al frente.

\- Oye…Sasuke-kun, ¿no notas algo en mi? - enarqué una ceja ante su pregunta y me limité a responder - Compre este prendedor para mi cabello hace un rato y pues…¿Cómo me veo? - la mire por un instante y note lo linda que se veía, claro que no debía decírselo, tengo una imagen que cuidar, aunque…me gustaría decirle lo que pienso a veces - Creo que no me queda bien - sonrió apenada al ver que no dije nada. Maldije a mis adentros, mi orgullo no me permitía abrirme con ella y decirle lo bien que se veía, aunque a decir verdad ella siempre lucía hermosa sin el mayor esfuerzo.

\- Ehh… - dude por un momento si decírselo o no, no podía aguantar verla así.

\- ¡Ahí están!, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi - tsk, ese dobe, siempre interrumpiendo - Ohhh - exclamó, tan ruidoso como siempre - Vaya, Sakura-chan luces preciosa con tu cabello recogido - idiota ¿Por qué para él es tan fácil decir todo lo que piensa?

\- Gracias, Naruto - la vi sonreír algo sonrojada y me eché las manos en los bolsillos, al menos ahora sabe que luce bien - Creo que Sasuke-kun no le gustó mi nuevo estilo de cabello, al parecer le gustan las chicas de pelo suelto.

¿Qué demonios, Sakura?, no pude evitar tensarme ante su comentario, ¿¡Quién le había dicho algo así!? Miré a Naruto pensando en que él fue el del rumor pero al notar que me miraba de forma extraña descarté esa posibilidad.

\- No sabía sobre tus gustos - me codeó Naruto con esa estúpida sonrisa de idiota en su cara - Al menos eso me deja el camino libre con Sakura-chan.

No pude evitar gruñir un poco ante su comentario y lo empuje para crear distancia, de ninguna manera ella se fijara en ti ¡Maldición Sakura siempre mal interpretas todo de mi!

* * *

.

.

 ** _[Sarada]_**

Salté fuera de la aldea sin ser vista por los guardias y brinqué al árbol más cercano hasta ver a Boruto limpiándose cerca de una posa de agua limpia. Al verlo todo sucio supuse que había caído en un charco de lodo. Reí al imaginármelo caer, a veces lograba ser tan torpe.

\- Déjame ayudarte - le dije, colocándome detrás de él mientras le echaba más agua para luego restregarle el cabello - Eres un desastre ¿lo sabías?

\- ¡Bha! esta fue idea tuya ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, y vaya que me hiciste reír - limpie más su cara y cabello hasta dejárselo lo más limpio posible - Listo.

\- Gracias - me miró y luego sonrió - No sabes cuánto te necesite cuando vi a mi padre, el viejo me hizo tantas preguntas que no pude evitar pensar en ti… - me ruborice de inmediato, la forma en que lo dijo fue tan inesperada que bajé mi mirada avergonzada - …y..y ver lo que dirías tú en ese momento - se rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo algo que me hizo sonreír nuevamente. Por un instante pensé que Boruto sentía algo por mí, luego sacudí mi cabeza para pensar en otra cosa - Eh, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que, estaba pensando en mi padre - mentí, la verdad pensaba en lo lindo que sería si él se fijara un poco en mi como mujer - Estoy emocionada por verlo cuando era un adulto joven. Es hora de irnos nuevamente, tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez será mucho más emocionante - tomé posición para concentrarme y cuando estuve lista invoqué nuevamente el jutsu.

 **...**

* * *

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Les recuerdo que esta historia sera breve por lo que tengo estimado que tendrá cuatro capítulos mas menos.**

 **Como verán Sarada y Boruto viajaran nuevamente, esta vez cuando Sasuke llegué a la aldea de su viaje :O no les mentiré, el próximo capítulo se viene aún más interesante jejeje. Les daré un pequeño extracto de lo que se viene:**

 _ **"** Sakura aclaró su garganta mientras se abrazaba a causa de la fresca brisa. Mirando de un lado a otro para ver si llegaba alguien, pero nadie aparecía. Miró su reloj por última vez algo impaciente y notó que habían pasado 15 minutos más desde que llegó._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y abandonar toda esperanza de que alguien apareciera, sintió una fuerte brisa al lado de ella seguida de una voz ronca y familiar._

 _\- Sakura - aquella voz, de tan solo escucharla hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina en menos de un segundo, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos jades comenzaron a arderles debido a la emoción. Cerró sus ojos con rapidez al pensar en que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero al volver a escuchar su nombre esta reaccionó y su corazón le volvió a latir con fuerza._

 _La peli rosa abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y observó la figura de Sasuke cerca de ella, parpadeó muchas veces para asegurarse de que esta vez aquella aparición fuese real. Y lo fue cuando este le sonrió, tomando sus heladas manos para que volviera de aquel transe._

 _\- Sasuke-kun…bienvenido a casa - dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos. **"**_

 **¿Quién dijo escenas SasuSaku por aquí? Oh si, en el próximo capítulo veremos a nuestra pareja favorita mas de cerca ;) Espero que Sarada y Boruto no vean algo con lo que después se arrepientan xd**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, nuevamente espero sus reacciones y si les gustó el capítulo ustedes ya saben que hacer ;) y si desean que llegue pronto el próximo capítulo comenten o moriré :O jajajajaa.**

 **¡Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por pasar!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola queridas lectoras :D**

 **Ha pasado tiempo pero he llegado con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, les advierto que este capítulo contiene lemon :O (algo que muchas esperan jajaja, pervertidas xd) Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, creo que aún no se me da bien escribir cuando hay escenas con lemon pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo :)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por comentar, seguir y agregar mi historia como favoritos *v* me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta y esperan la actualización con ansías, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo.**

 **Cabe de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la creación de mis historias, incluyendo esta, es mía :)**

 **Bueno, no diré más para que comiencen a leer, nos vemos al final de este capítulo ¡Disfruten!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea Boruto y Sarada compraron algo de ropa para pasar desapercibidos, les tomó un tiempo encontrar atuendos que no llamaran mucho la atención y cuando salieron de la tienda Sarada divisó de inmediato a su joven madre, quien entraba a un café, sentándose al lado de unas amigas que esperaban su llegada.

A penas se dio cuenta de que era Sakura, Sarada empujó a Boruto para entrar al mismo café y se sentaron detrás de ellas sin que los vieran.

En la mesa estaban Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

\- ¿De verdad crees que espiarlas sea una buena idea? No quiero escuchar algo raro de parte de mi madre - susurraba Boruto algo incómodo.

\- Calla de una vez, quiero escuchar - anunció Sarada mientras se tapaba el rostro con el menú para luego pedir dos café con leche.

\- Bueno, celebremos por lo que vinimos ¿no? - comentó Ino con una sonrisa mientras llegaba el mesero con unos pastelitos.

\- Aún no puedo creer que ya estés comprometida, Hinata - señalaba Sakura mirando a su amiga peli azul - Es decir…¿Desde cuándo Naruto por fin se decidió? Siempre tuve que decirle cosas como "Naruto, acompáñala a su casa" o "Naruto podrías invitar a Hinata a comer" para que ambos tuvieran tiempo a solas - Sakura sonrió - Era un idiota - rió.

\- Y no olviden cuando Hinata le regalaba pastelillos y este solo los recibía sin más, o cuando le decíamos literalmente que Hinata estaba vuelta loca por él - soltó Ino riéndose - Era y sigue siento un tonto distraído.

Hinata rió ante el comentario y probó un poco de su tasa de cappuccino.

\- Pues…como sabía que él no daría el primer paso me aventure y le regale un bufanda que tejí yo misma para así confesarle mis sentimientos hacia él… - se sonrojó ella.

\- Y vaya que te demoraste en hacerlo - exclamó Ino - ¿Y qué dijo Naruto?

\- Dijo que fue un tonto al no darse cuenta que lo que siempre había buscado estaba frente a él - sonrió ruborizada, sujetando sus mejillas ardientes para que las demás no la notaran.

\- Aww…bueno, felicidades por fin - dijo Ino con una suave sonrisa - ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura? Has estado muy callada hoy - Ino probó un bocado de su pastelillo mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Es solo que…ya saben chicas - Sakura bajó la cabeza - Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que dejó la aldea y lo último que me dijo fue "nos vemos cuando regrese".

\- ¿No has sabido nada de él desde entonces? - preguntó Ino. Sakura negó con la cabeza algo desanimada.

\- No. Creo que ya no hay posibilidad de un "nosotros" - la peli rosa miró su tasa llena de café con ojos perdidos e Ino le tomó la mano para despabilarla.

\- ¡Oye! si de algo estoy segura es que no debes darte por vencida, además, sabes que pronto vendrá ¿no? No es tiempo para que digas tales tonterías, frentona.

\- Eso es verdad, piensa en la relación que tuve con Naruto - comenzó Hinata - Jamás me di por vencida con él, estoy segura que si continuas cerca, él te tomará en cuenta.

\- No lo sé, chicas. Ustedes saben que Sasuke-kun es…diferente - respondió la peli rosa, bebiendo un poco de café.

\- ¡Tonterías! Los hombres son hombres, y admitámoslo chicas…las hormonas cada vez están más locas - Ino rió a carcajadas. Al ver que ambas sonreían algo incómodas ella aclaró su garganta y continuó con tranquilidad - Sabemos el carácter de Sasuke pero dudo mucho que no te encuentre atractiva si te ve ahora - Ino le guiñó un ojo haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

\- Ino…¿Cuándo dices que llegará Sasuke-kun a la aldea? - preguntó Hinata mientras Sakura miraba con atención a su rubia amiga.

\- Mmm, según Sai…él dijo que llegaría mañana o tal vez después de mañana.

\- Sakura, debes ponerte bonita cuando él llegue - la animó Hinata - Estoy segura que él siente algo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Sakura, interesada en la respuesta.

\- Pues…recuerdo que durante la guerra, cuando él llegó y nos sorprendió a todos, Sasuke-kun te habló a ti primero, ignorándonos por completo y además…recuerdo muy bien la forma en cómo te miraba mientras luchabas y ni hablar de cómo se despidió de ti cuando se fue de la aldea.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso jamás me lo contaste, frentona! - chilló Ino sorprendida - ¡Hinata, cuenta de una vez!

\- Este…Naruto-kun me contó que cuando Sasuke-kun estaba saliendo de la aldea, Sakura fue la única persona de la cual él se despidió. Recuerdo que me dijo que él estaba recorriendo la aldea cuando vio a Sakura caminando sola. Fue ahí cuando Sasuke-kun se le apareció de repente y le dijo que se iría por un largo tiempo - Sakura sonreía mientras aquellos momentos volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza - Naruto-kun solo los observó, ya que él siempre sospechó de las intenciones de Sasuke-kun y me dijo que él tomó un…

\- Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo olió por última vez - retomó Sakura mientras Ino escuchaba impactada aquel relato - Dijo que siempre le gustó el aroma de mi cabello y deseaba recordarlo cuando se sintiera solo - Sakura agachó su cabeza algo avergonzada - Luego de eso sonrió y me dijo que nos veríamos cuando regresara.

\- ¿Y aún dices que ese hombre no siente nada por ti? - preguntó Ino con diversión - Es ahora o nunca, frentona. Él ya mostró su interés en ti, a su manera claro está, pero ahora debes hacerlo tú…una vez más. Él solo necesita un empujón.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa si él ya encontró a alguien en su viaje? ¿Qué tal si vio a alguien más linda que yo y con mas curvas que yo? - Sakura suspiró, bebiendo de su café - Ya saben a lo que me refiero - Sakura miró su cuerpo, haciéndole saber a las chicas que aún se acomplejaba físicamente.

\- Creo que exageras, Sasuke jamás se fijaría en otras mujeres, ¿no es así Hinata? - Ino pateó a la peli azul suavemente debajo de la mesa para que animara a Sakura.

\- E-Es cierto…tú fuiste la única que él dejó que se le acercaran o tocaran - Ino asintió con la cabeza ante la observación de Hinata.

\- Supongo que tienen razón - sonrió Sakura - Tengo muchas ganas de volverlo a ver…

\- No se nota - soltó Ino con voz sarcástica que hizo a Sakura reír nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Sarada se encontraba emocionada al saber que vería a su padre nuevamente. Boruto por un lado reía en voz baja al escuchar a su madre acerca de su padre. Nunca pensó que Naruto fuera tan tonto como para no ver las señales de interés de su joven madre. Si hasta para él es obvio que su madre está profundamente enamorada de él.

\- Vámonos, sé exactamente qué hacer ahora - susurró Sarada terminando de beber su café.

\- ¿Y eso es…? - Boruto esperó la respuesta de ella.

\- Seguir a mi madre, por supuesto - Sarada tomó el brazo de Boruto y salieron sin ser vistos por sus madres, quienes continuaron hablando.

Una vez afuera del lugar, ambos esperaron atentos a que Sakura saliera pero Boruto se encontraba algo inquieto y miraba a todos lados de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó Sarada al verlo tan ansioso.

\- Ah…me gustaría saber dónde estará el viejo y ver si me enseña algo. Mi madre siempre contó que él se daba el tiempo de enseñarle a los niños alguna de sus técnicas antes de convertirse en Hokage.

Sarada lo miró a los ojos por breves segundos y luego asintió, de cierta forma entendía a Boruto.

\- Bien, pero no debemos perdernos por mucho tiempo, veámonos en el parque una vez que termines, luego de eso debemos ver la forma de cómo pasar la noche - Sarada miró su reloj del tiempo y había pasado una hora con 15 minutos en total - Yo seguiré a mi madre.

Dicho esto, Boruto asintió con una sonrisa y partió lejos en busca de su padre mientras ella esperaba atenta a cada movimiento que daba Sakura.

La vida de su madre era casi tan similar como la de ahora. Salió al mercado, se compró ropa nueva y hasta fue a su casa a escuchar música mientras aseaba el lugar para luego tomar una larga siesta. Sarada notó que la casa le era familiar, era muy parecida a su casa actual, salvo por algunos detalles como la puerta y la forma de las ventanas y el jardín. Aquel jardín que tenía su madre estaba vació, casi sin flores y mucho pasto por doquier. No se parecía en nada al jardín del futuro, el cual tenía un hermoso estanque de peces coy, lleno de flores alrededor y hierbas medicinales más tres árboles de cerezos.

Era claro que la llegada de su padre tuvo que ver mucho en la decoración, ya que si hubiera sido obra de su madre esta tendría mucho más cuidado en esos detalles ahora.

.

.

Era casi el atardecer cuando Sarada vio a su madre colocarse una ligera chaqueta para salir nuevamente de casa. Ella la siguió de lejos, procurando no ser notada por ella.

La siguió por todos lados hasta que la vio sentada en una banca junto a Hinata, Sarada las observó con atención mientras se camuflaba detrás de ambas cerca de los árboles que tapaban su ubicación y también le impedían oír la conversación, por lo que se acercó un poco más a ellas y activó su sharingan para leer sus labios.

\- Tuve una pesadilla - Sakura observaba sus manos con algo de tristeza - Soñé que él llegaba a la aldea y traía a un bebé junto a él. Me dijo que quería que fuese la primera en conocerlo - suspiró con aire desolador y luego miró a Hinata - No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, Sasuke-kun es tan guapo que dudo que alguna chica se haya resistido a coquetearle.

\- Sakura…creo que estas pensando mucho las cosas - le sonrió Hinata, acariciando su brazo - Sasuke-kun es un hombre bastante arisco con la gente y sobre todo con las mujeres, solo contigo era diferente.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó esperanzada.

\- Si - sonrió - Solo espera y veras, recuerda no pensar más la situación. Imagino que estas muy nerviosa por su llegada.

\- Ansiosa y asustada - respondió Sakura mientras frotaba sus manos debido a la fresca brisa.

\- Tranquila, todo irá bien, estoy segura - le sonrió.

\- Mmmm, sabes…a veces me preguntó qué es lo que saben tú y Naruto, siento que siempre esconden cosas cuando se trata de Sasuke-kun - Sakura entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Hinata de forma sospechosa.

Hinata rió avergonzada y luego se levantó del asiento, en sus mejillas resaltaba aquel rubor debido a la afirmación de su compañera.

\- No pienses tonterías - rió nerviosa, agitando las manos - Solo…vemos cosas que tú no.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - exclamó Naruto, saludando con su brazo desde la distancia - Oigan, ¿tienen algo más que hacer?

\- No - respondió Sakura - Aunque, debo irme, ya es tarde - ella fingió un bostezó y se levantó de la banca mientras Naruto besaba a Hinata en la mejilla, pero Hinata cambió de semblante y notó algo que ni si quiera Sarada pudo percibir. De inmediato Hinata tomó algo de distancia de Naruto y le susurró algo en su oído, haciendo que Naruto sonriera con diversión y soltó suavemente la cintura de su novia para hablarle a Sakura mas de cerca.

\- Sakura-chan, te invito a comer algo ¿Qué me dices? - Naruto le tomó la mano para hacerla responder.

\- ¿Qué?...Hinata es tu… - pero Hinata se le adelantó y habló en un tono más alto.

\- ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! Además…le prometí a mi hermana que entrenaríamos esta noche. Cuídense y pásenlo bien - dijo corriendo, alejándose de ellos.

Sakura quedó mirándola extrañada mientras sentía la presencia de Naruto detrás de ella, quien le tocó la espalda para llamar su atención, Sakura al darse vuelta notó que este sonreía y le devolvió el gesto algo sonrojada al verlo tan de cerca y asintió ante la invitación.

\- Bien, vámonos - dijo su amigo, agarrándola de la mano para llevarla a su lugar favorito de ramen.

Sarada no tuvo que apurarse en dirigirse al lugar, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde irían, las salidas a comer de Naruto eran siempre muy predecibles, por lo que sonrió ante todo lo que había escuchado y descansó un rato más en aquel árbol, pero una presencia la desconcertó. Había alguien más en ese lugar desde hace pocos minutos.

Sarada miró con atención, tratando de ubicar la posición de aquella presencia. Sus ojos comenzaron a mirar por todos lados y se concentró para hallar al responsable de ese chakra. Observó a su derecha y tan pronto supo a quién le pertenecía, quedó inmovilizada, mirando anonadada aquella figura de su padre que yacía a solo metros de distancia observando como un felino camuflado la escena entre Naruto y Sakura, quienes caminaban muy juntos hacia Ichiraku.

Los ojos de Sasuke, fijos en la escena, como si todo lo demás no importase, permanecían concentrados plenamente en los movimientos de la pareja. Naruto sonreía mientras conversaba con la peli rosa, abrazado de ella por los hombros y acariciándole un mechón de pelo que volaba grácil con el viento.

Sarada, al ver a su madre con el futuro Hokage, miró de inmediato a su padre, quien mantenía la mirada en ellos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver el movimiento atrevido de su compañero, dejando escapar un leve gruñido que fue percibido por Sarada. La joven sonreía al ver a su padre mostrar celos, era entretenido de ver y admirar, ya que siempre había escuchado que su padre era reservado y muy serio. No como ahora que lucía enardecido mientras gruñía y miraba a Sakura de forma furibunda.

Cuando la pareja dobló en una esquina Sasuke se levantó de su posición y se retiró del lugar velozmente, impidiéndole a Sarada saber el lugar a donde fue.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sarada amaneció junto a Boruto en medio del parque, la noche había estado bastante fría, pero gracias a las vestimentas extras que llevaban más una manta que Boruto logró comprar, pudieron tener el calor adecuado para pasar la noche.

Boruto fue el primero en despertar y le dio unos golpecitos a Sarada, quien dormía plácidamente sobre el brazo acalambrado de su compañero. Él la miró por unos instantes, los cuales terminaron ser unos largos minutos de solo contemplarla cómo dormía, le llamó la atención lo suave y melodiosa que sonaba su respiración y el llamativo movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba pausadamente. Al notar que no paraba de mirarla sintió vergüenza, Sarada estaba tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era extraño sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo aunque resultaba bastante agradable.

Sonrió al verla nuevamente y observó su rostro sereno, por un momento le dieron ganas de tocarla para sacarle un mechón de su cabello que impedía ver mejor sus facciones, pero se arrepintió justo cuando ella dio un largo suspiro.

Boruto tragó saliva con dificultad al percatar lo raro que se estaba sintiendo.

 _"¿Qué me está pasando de repente?, mi corazón late con desesperación al verla y sentirla tan cerca de mi"._

Trató de distraerse un momento mirando una ardilla que cruzaba el pasto a lo lejos, una vez que se había calmado miró su reloj. Era hora de despertarla, además que, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía a su lado, su brazo clamaba por ayuda, el cual aún estaba bajo el cuello de Sarada, al parecer habían dormido mas juntos de lo que pensó, de tan solo imaginarlo volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Sarada… - comenzó a pegarle despacio en el brazo de su compañera con su dedo índice para llamarle la atención, pero ella ni se movía, por lo que puso algo más de fuerza - Oye… - suspiró, pero al no ver resultado siendo delicado le gritó - ¡Despierta ya! Tu cabeza pesa un montón, ¿sabías?

\- ¿Qué? - Sarada lo miró con ojos dormilones y al ver la luz radiante de un nuevo día pegó un salto que la hizo despertar de golpe - ¿¡Qu-u…Qué hora es!? - preguntó alarmada, revisando de inmediato su reloj de pulsera, notando que habían pasado dos horas con cinco minutos en total - Fiiiuf… - soltó aliviada.

\- Debiste ver tu cara - rió a carcajadas - ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría dormir sin antes haber visto el reloj? Que poca confianza me tienes.

\- Bien - comenzó ella, estirándose - Hoy es un gran día - afirmó Sarada con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él con ingenuidad mientras se levantaba del pasto.

\- Porque mi padre ya llegó a la aldea y sé que vera a mi madre hoy mismo - comentó emocionada.

\- Ahh, no sé si quiera ver algo así, pienso que será asqueroso - dijo Boruto, haciendo un gesto de repulsión - ¿Qué tal si se besan o empiezan a decir cursilerías? - preguntaba Boruto mientras Sarada lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso es porque tú siempre has visto a tus padres besarse o mostrando gestos de afecto. Lo que es yo ni si quiera los he visto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si ya se vieron? Podrían haberse visto ayer en la noche ¿Por qué aseguras que será justo hoy?

\- Porque ayer mi padre vio a mi madre con tu papá - respondió ella sonriente - Dudo mucho que mi papá haya querido ir a verla cuando estaba muriéndose de celos.

Boruto se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso, pensando en las palabras de su compañera.

\- No te ofendas pero… eres extraña, a veces me preocupas con tu deseo de saber más sobre tus padres - Boruto estiró los brazos al aire y con un largo bostezo dio paso a su nueva aventura propia - Nos veremos aquí en un rato, iré a entrenar con el viejo.

\- ¿De nuevo? - ella lo vio asentir. Sarada lo miró sorprendida, por un momento pensó en que le estaba tomando el pelo pero no, los ojos brillantes de su compañero delataban que estaba diciendo la verdad - Suerte - le dijo, sonriéndole. Dicho esto ambos dejaron el lugar y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

.

.

El día era cálido y había poca gente recorriendo la aldea a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que Sarada se sentía más tranquila y se dio la libertad de mirar las tiendas, fue así cuando un lindo conjunto de ropa, frente a una vitrina, llamó su atención, era hermoso y muy elegante. Ella mordió su labio inferior mientras dudaba si entrar o no para probarse el conjunto. Miró a ambos lados por si notaba la presencia de alguien conocido y al ver que no había nadie sospechoso entró para mirar con más atención la peculiar teñida.

Al verlo más de cerca estaba tan ensimismada con el traje que apenas notaba a la gente a su alrededor, pero algunos comentarios la hicieron reaccionar.

\- ¿Quién será? - se preguntó la cajera.

\- Parece un vagabundo… - decía una con un gesto extraño en su rostro.

\- Es mejor que llamen a seguridad - comentaba una muchacha a otra.

Sarada agarró la ropa para probársela y miró con curiosidad a donde la gente estaba prestando atención.

Un hombre alto y de poncho largo estaba detenido mirando un mostrador lleno de ropa masculina. Su cabeza estaba levemente cubierta por una tela y las mechas negras sobresalían alborotadas. Sarada miró las piernas del sujeto y notó el desgaste de sus pantalones, era obvio que esa era la única ropa con la cual vestía debido al daño que poseían sus atuendos.

Sarada lo quedó mirando con atención, había algo de él que le resultaba muy familiar.

A pesar de la desconfianza que generaba la presencia del hombre, una de las encargadas del local fue hacia él con algo de nerviosismo y cautela.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? - preguntó la mujer que era extremadamente baja en comparación con la altura del sujeto.

\- Si - respondió secamente - No me molestes y déjame en paz - respondió con brusquedad mientras sacaba un conjunto negro.

Sarada enchuecó su boca mirando a la mujer que se fue con espanto al escuchar su voz severa. El hecho de que la mujer haya salido casi con miedo hizo que ahora prestara más atención en el sujeto, mirándolo más detenidamente. Su rostro aún no se veía con claridad pero cuando lo vio de frente supo de inmediato quien era. Sarada dejó caer su conjunto al suelo cuando los ojos serios de su padre se dirigían a ella.

Sasuke solo atinó a moverse en su dirección, observando por unos instantes a la pequeña Sarada, quien lo miraba emocionada, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse de la impresión al verlo caminado hacia ella.

Él, sin decir palabra, se agachó frente a ella y le recogió la ropa que había dejado caer, colocándosela encima de su hombro derecho. Sarada quedó boca abierta al sentir a su padre tan cerca y no pudo evitar voltearse mientras él entraba al probador de hombres.

Sarada, invadida por la ansiedad de saber lo que tramaba su padre, observó por todas partes y se escondió detrás de uno de los mostradores, esperando su salida.

Solo pasaron tres minutos cuando Sasuke salió, llevando puesta una teñida con capa y pantalones negros mas una chaquetilla ploma. La pequeña ninja sonrió de gusto al ver nuevamente a su padre y escuchó a las mujeres suspirar a su alrededor al verlo caminar.

\- Vaya que hombre más guapo…

\- ¿Es el mismo que entró? - se preguntó una.

\- ¡Es hermoso! ¿Estará soltero? - susurraban.

Sarada rió ante tanto comentario y lo vio dirigirse hacia una de las cajas, dejando unas monedas mientras que la cajera hacía la boleta de cambio con torpeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Sasuke hizo un gesto de incomodidad al sentirse tan observado, esperando a que la mujer le diera el cambio, y sin mirar a nadie dejó la tienda. La cual quedó inundada de suspiros y gritos.

Cuando Sasuke salió, Sarada supo que era momento de estar al lado de su madre, si algo haría su padre era ir donde estaba Sakura, y eso era algo que no podía perderse.

.

.

\- Y bien, ¿qué era lo que debías contarme con tanta urgencia, Hinata? Sai estaba a punto de decirme algo muy importante pero tuve que decirle que debía encontrarme contigo - Ino suspiró algo decepcionada, ya que odiaba dejar a un lado a Sai.

\- Lo siento Ino, pero esto es importante - Hinata miró el restaurant para asegurarse de que no había nadie conocido alrededor - Sasuke-kun está en la aldea - susurró. Ino dejó caer su mandíbula, ahogando un grito de emoción por su amiga Sakura - ¡Shhh! - dijo Hinata al sentir que en cualquier momento su amiga gritaría.

\- Pero…pero…¿¡Sakura lo sabe!? - preguntó emocionada - ¿¡Cómo supiste!? - Hinata dejó escapar una sonrisita y apuntó sus ojos para hacerle saber a Ino que su byakugan le había ayudado a localizarlo sin que él ni nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Dudo que Sakura lo sepa, siento que Sasuke-kun desea verla a solas - rió ella.

\- Pues claro que quiere verla sola, hace tiempo que no se ven - Ino sonrió traviesamente - Es obvio lo que tiene en mente ese hombre, uuff, esa frentona suertuda - rezongó Ino algo celosa.

\- Ino, no creo que Sasuke-kun…

\- Es hombre, Hinata - Ino rodó los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario lleno de inocencia de su amiga. Hinata aclaró su garganta y se sonrojó levemente ante la respuesta de Ino, después de todo sí tenía algo de razón - Veamos, debemos prepararla, Sakura ha estado muy decaída últimamente, no debemos permitir que Sasuke la vea así - Ino apoyó su codo en la mesa mientras descansaba su rostro en su palma, pensando.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero no hay que decirle que está aquí, debe ser sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero cómo haremos para que Sasuke se encuentre con ella? Dudo mucho que sepa dónde está viviendo si ella rara vez sale de casa - comentó Ino, haciendo un puchero.

\- Él la estará siguiendo - dijo Hinata en tono misterioso. En tan solo segundos ambas se miraron y supieron que tenían la misma idea.

.

.

\- ¿Hola? - Sakura contestó su teléfono mientras bajaba el sonido de la radio.

\- _Hola, frentona_ \- respondió Ino a viva voz - _Estaba pensando en salir hoy, ya sabes, noche de chicas._

\- Ino son las 22:00, no creo que sea una buena idea salir hoy - suspiró ella sin ánimos. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía una eternidad, la espera por la llegada del Uchiha la tenía loca, atormentándose sola al pensar nuevamente en las posibilidades en que Sasuke ya tuviera novia y hasta hijos.

\- _¡Aburrida! Vamos, será divertido_ \- suplicó ella.

\- Mmmm - Sakura miró su reloj y se dio ánimos para salir, después de todo esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que le parecía bien distraerse un poco - Bien, estaré lista a las 22:15, te iré a buscar a tu casa.

\- _¡No!_ \- sonó alarmada - _Es decir…no, te veo en la banca cerca del parque ¿sí?, llegaré un poco tarde pero espérame ahí._

\- Bien, adio….

\- _Oye, vístete muy bonita ¿sí?, esta noche será inolvidable._

\- ¿¡Estas diciéndome que me visto mal!? - bramó ella.

\- _Adiós_ \- Ino colgó y Sakura casi golpea el teléfono con fuerza. Ella siempre lucía bien cuando salía.

Después de 15 minutos, Sakura estaba lista, la noche era algo fría pero agradable. La vista de la luna llena hacía que la salida fuera cautivante, además aquel panorama sería de gran entretenimiento mientras esperaba a su amiga. Le gustaba mirar la luna y pensar, dejándose llevar por su imaginación por unos momentos hasta el punto de preguntarse si Sasuke también miraría la luna, pensando tal vez en ella.

Por otro lado, Sarada estaba sobre los techos de las casas cercanas para ver a su madre, sabía que algo pasaría esta noche, lo presentía. Sentía mucha emoción al saber que por fin vería a sus padres juntos, algo que nunca había visto jamás, deseaba tanto verlos expresar su amor, abrazarse, verlos hablar, cosas que hacen las personas enamoradas. Era extraño para ella que todas las parejas lo hacían menos ellos, ni si quiera en fotos se veían enamorados, solo eran ellos dos juntos mirando hacia la cámara y nada más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró Boruto, incorporándose en la corrida, detrás de ella. Sarada casi gritó del susto - ¿Has estado espiándola todo el día? - inquirió.

\- Boruto, yo no te pregunto lo que haces en el día ¿o sí? - dijo ella algo molesta - Para esto vine hasta acá, para verlos juntos. No sabes lo que se siente dudar sobre el amor de tus padres. Quiero entender por qué mi madre aún sigue tan enamorada de mi padre si él rara vez esta con nosotras.

\- Espero que lo veas antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo, solo tenemos una hora más aquí. Recuerda que debemos volver con una hora de antelación.

\- No te preocupes, sé que él vendrá - ambos apuraron el paso hasta que vieron a Sakura detenerse en la banca.

Sarada se escondió lo más que pudo por entremedio de los arbustos, dándole la vista perfecta al rostro de su madre que parecía impaciente.

\- Mira, creo que viene alguien - susurró Boruto muy cerca del oído de Sarada, ella sintió un extraño fuego abrasador en sus mejillas al percibir el aliento de su compañero rozar su lóbulo derecho. Estaba tan cerca de él que hasta sintió nervios cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente.

Boruto, al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Sarada, tragó saliva con dificultad. No era su intención haber invadido un poco su espacio personal, aunque de cierta manera no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de estar a solo centímetros de ella.

Sarada y Boruto volvieron a mirar hacia el frente, tratando de olvidar aquel momento incómodo entre ambos para poner atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Sakura aclaró su garganta mientras se abrazaba a causa de la fresca brisa. Mirando de un lado a otro para ver si llegaba alguien, pero nadie aparecía. Miró su reloj por última vez algo impaciente y notó que habían pasado 15 minutos más desde que llegó.

 _"Maldita Ino cerda, me dejó plantada"_ Pensaba Sakura, arrugando el ceño al ver que nadie aparecía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y abandonar toda esperanza de que alguien apareciera, sintió una fuerte brisa a su lado, seguida de una voz ronca y familiar que le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- Sakura - aquella voz, de tan solo escucharla hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina en menos de un segundo, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos jades comenzaron a arderles debido a la emoción.

Cerró sus ojos con rapidez al pensar en que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero al volver a escuchar su nombre esta reaccionó y su corazón le volvió a latir con fuerza.

La peli rosa abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda y observó la figura de Sasuke a su lado, sentado en la banca. Ella parpadeó muchas veces para asegurarse de que esta vez aquella aparición fuese real, y lo fue cuando este le sonrió, tomando sus heladas manos para que volviera de aquel transe.

\- Sasuke-kun…bienvenido a casa - dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - preguntó con algo de miedo al pensar en que estaba esperando algún chico o tal vez a Naruto, pero el alma le regresó al cuerpo al verla negar con la cabeza - Has cambiado - comentó él sin mirarla mientras se apegaba aún más cerca de su cuerpo.

Sakura limpió sus mejillas y trató de contener sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Cambiado? - preguntó sorprendida. Lo escuchó aclarar su garganta y notó algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Al igual que ella estaba nervioso, se encontraban tan juntos el uno del otro que ambos podían sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al tocarse.

\- Veo que…quizás sea demasiado tarde - Sakura lo miró fijamente, escuchando cada palabra de él mientras Sarada y Boruto observaban expectantes - Jamás me imaginé que te fijarías en él - Sakura arrugó el ceño al no entender lo que decía - Después de todo, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que dejé la aldea, fui muy confiado en creer que me esperarías - su mirada era seria y algo triste.

\- Sasuke-kun, no entiendo de qué estás hablando - comentó ella confundida ante sus palabras. Él ladeó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y ella se sonrojó al sentir tanto poder en su mirada, debilitándola casi al instante - Yo…siempre te he esperado.

\- Pero yo te vi con Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? - repitió ella y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de su confusión - Naruto es mi amigo, casi como un hermano y lo sabes. Además, él y Hinata están a meses de casarse.

\- Ya veo - murmuró, invadido por los nervios - Pensé que nunca se daría por vencido por ti - añadió.

\- Mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a uno solo - admitió ella, sonriendo con tristeza al recordar todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Sasuke la miró de reojo, escuchando cada palabra - Y aún así esa persona jamás pudo verme como yo a él.

\- Puede que te equivoques - contestó con suavidad, mirándola de cerca, haciendo rosar su aliento cerca de su mejilla - Hoy me iría nuevamente - Sakura se mordió su labio inferior, tragando saliva al escuchar esas palabras que nuevamente destrozaban su corazón - Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora al saber que aún hay posibilidades de estar contigo - Sakura dejó escapar un gemido al escucharlo y lo miró para corroborar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

\- Sasuke-kun… - los labios de él se curvaron y su mano tocó el cabello rosa de Sakura, tocándolo hasta las puntas.

\- Dime qué me has hecho que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Sakura - dijo él, bajando su mano por su cuello lentamente - ¿Cómo es que una molestia como tú, se quedó en mi corazón por tanto tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta? - los ojos jades de Sakura se aguaron a causa de la emoción - ¿Y por qué alguien como yo…tiene la suerte de que esta mujer me espere a pesar de todo lo que le hice pasar? - Sasuke acarició su mejilla, aguantando las ganas de besarla en ese momento, deseaba mirarla y sentir su suave piel contra su mano, disfrutando como ella se emocionaba hasta las lagrimas al escuchar su declaración.

La respiración de Sakura se agitaba cada vez más y su corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que se le saldría del pecho. No podía creer que lo último que estuviera sintiendo ahora eran los suaves dedos de Sasuke tocando sus labios, mirándolos con deleite mientras él se relamía su boca. Aquel movimiento de su lengua hizo que Sakura tuviera ansias de besarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se besaron por primera vez.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se desvanecieron cuando la mano de Sasuke se apoyó en una de sus mejillas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su boca, era un movimiento tan tortuoso de esperar que Sakura no pudo evitar querer acercársele para sentirlo aún más cerca.

Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez hasta que los labios suaves y tibios de Sasuke se posaron en los de ella, besándola tiernamente. Un beso cálido y respetuoso, uno de aquellos que sería difícil de olvidar, pero aquel tímido beso duraría muy poco, las ansias de ambos incrementaban como el fuego sobre la leña, y poco a poco este comenzó a besarla con más ansias, apoderándose de su boca, reclamándola hasta que ella cediera a él, haciendo que abriera sus labios para introducirle lentamente su lengua, profundizando el beso a uno más ardiente y pasional.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, analizando si esto de verdad estaba pasándole o solo se estaba volviendo loca a causa del tiempo, pero aquella sensación era tan real que sus dudas de esfumaron cuando sintió un fuerte gruñido de parte de él al sentir las manos de Sakura tocarle la espalda de manera descendente.

\- Sasuke-kun - gimió ella al sentir su lengua mezclándose con la suya - Dime que eres real - susurró, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Lo soy - dijo él entre besos, acercándola a su cálido cuerpo para sentirla cerca de él.

No muy de lejos Sarada y Boruto permanecían inmóviles debido a la impresionante escena. Boruto tragó saliva algo incómodo mientras Sarada no paraba de ver a sus padres besándose, sus ojos negros se iluminaron de felicidad al saber lo tierno que había sido su padre con ella. Demostrándole que sí la amaba y que al parecer siempre lo había hecho. Tan solo su orgullo era el culpable de que sus emociones no afloraran como ella quería.

\- Oye… - Boruto aclaró su voz, estaba muy sorprendido - ¿No crees que ya es hora de irnos? Esto es algo muy privado para que nos quedemos a mirar, además es asqueroso de ver ¿sabías? - comentó Boruto dejando de verlos.

\- Es maravilloso - dijo ella sonriendo, aguantando las ganas de gritar de la emoción.

\- Ya viste lo que querías, ¡ahora vámonos! - susurró impaciente. Aquellos gemidos de pasión y el sonido de cada beso lo estaban volviendo loco.

\- Uich, eres un aguafiestas, te alcanzare luego si quieres irte.

Boruto se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda para evitar mirarlos nuevamente. No podía dejar a Sarada sola, menos ahora.

\- No puedo… - Sasuke se separó lentamente de la boca de Sakura, dejándola extasiada de tanta pasión. El beso fue de lo más gratificante, mucho mejor de lo que ella recordaba y mucho más peligroso de lo que él pensó que sería. Siempre confió en su auto control, pero esta vez toda esa confianza que se tenía para resistir a la tentación de llevarla a la cama le estaban fallando.

Sakura abrió los ojos para mirarlo mientras él acariciaba su cintura. Aquel frío que sentía ya se había ido, ahora el calor abrumador que invadía su cuerpo no la dejaba en paz, teniendo una necesidad urgente de liberarse de su ropa.

\- No me dejes así ahora - suplicó Sakura, acercándose a él para besarlo nuevamente en los labios mientras se deslizaba encima de él, a horcajadas, para aprovechar de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirlo cerca, tan cerca hasta ser uno solo.

Sarada abrió los ojos como platos ante la audacia de su madre y una gota de sudor bajó abruptamente de su frente, seguido por extraños escalofríos que recorrieron su espalda. La escena había pasado de un segundo a otro de tierna a erótica. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Boruto.

\- Va-Vámonos - el rostro de Sarada estaba rojo de vergüenza y Boruto aguantó las ganas de reír. Al verla de ese modo miró tras su hombro para ver qué fue lo que vio su amiga para que reaccionara así.

Sakura aprovechó ese atrevido movimiento, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Sasuke mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello, alborotándoselo un poco mientras lo besaba con urgencia, saboreando cada parte de su legua, provocándole suaves gemidos. Sasuke no podía seguir resistiendo, por lo que se aferró a su cintura y descendió lentamente abajo.

\- Por fin, no me digas que… - pero las palabras de Boruto quedaron al aire al ver la mano de Sasuke recorrer el trasero de Sakura, tocándolo con firmeza mientras se besaban - Oh…te…te…¡Te dije que esto no era una buena idea! - masculló Boruto tomando la mano de Sarada, quien aún permanecía inmóvil, pero su compañero no esperó a que se moviera y la tomó en brazos para salir corriendo del lugar sin hacer ruido alguno para volver a casa.

Por otro lado, Sasuke continuaba explorando el cuerpo esbelto de la peli rosa, tocando sus caderas con suavidad mientras ella suspiraba y gemía al sentir su mano recorrer cada parte de sus curvas.

\- Por favor dime que ya no vives con tus padres - exclamó Sasuke, dejando salir otro gruñido de placer al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura moviéndose sobre él. Ella cerró los ojos al momento en que él comenzó a besarle el cuello - Sakura… - jadeó, impaciente por su respuesta.

\- Ven - susurró ella con una sonrisa traviesa, levantándose para luego tomar su mano y así dirigirse a su casa pero Sasuke, al levantarse, la tiró hacia su cuerpo. Algo que hizo sonreír a Sakura debido a su impaciencia. Los ojos del Uchiha estaban deseosos con cierto brillo de malicia en ellos.

\- Tengo una opción más rápida - él le guiñó su ojo y la apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Sakura de pronto se sonrojó debido a la significante protuberancia que sintió en su bajo vientre, pero ella negó con su cabeza suavemente al pensar algo tan pervertido de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun, creo que me estas clavando tu kunai - ella tomó un mechón de su cabello rosa, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Sasuke suspiró y mostró una sonrisa curva, mirándola con más deseo al escuchar aquel comentario tan inocente.

\- Sakura…ese no es mi kunai - él besó su frente como para tranquilizarla mientras ella se mordió su labio inferior, ocultando su vergüenza en la ropa de Sasuke, y en tan solo un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron.

.

.

En tan solo un segundo ambos habían llegado a la casa de Sakura. Ella, aún sonrojada por lo último que le dijo Sasuke, se apartó de él lentamente, aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto o más que curiosidad ¿eran ansias?

Ella aclaró su garganta mirándolo lentamente a los ojos, Sasuke se mantuvo sereno y quieto. A pesar de estar deseoso por besarla y tocarla deseaba darle su espacio, después de todo era algo nuevo para ambos y no quería asustarla por culpa de su lujuria interna.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras lo miraba y él, aun manteniendo la distancia, también le sonrió. Ella al verlo tan tranquilo de repente sintió nervios y a la vez inquieta al recordar aquellos libros que había leído acerca del acto sexual para estar preparada mentalmente, pero le fue imposible sentirse en calma. Al ver a Sasuke a los ojos sentía un choque de adrenalina correr por sus venas. Era inútil bajar las revoluciones si el hombre que siempre te ha gustado te mira de esa forma tan exótica y pasional. Al imaginarse que lo haría hoy mismo con Sasuke le hirvió la sangre y tragó saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - la inocencia de Sakura lo hicieron sonreír, sabía que estaba nerviosa. Él se acercó para acariciar su mentón y la miró cálidamente para darle seguridad. Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo para que le respondiera él negó con la cabeza - Perdón… - empezó - Jamás he hecho esto - dijo sonrojada.

\- Yo tampoco - respondió él, mirándola fijamente, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro con sus dedos, deteniéndose en sus suaves labios para lentamente mirarle toda su figura. Ella era angelical en cada aspecto y a pesar de lucir de manera tan pulcra y poco sugerente conservaba con sutileza aquella sensualidad que emanaba sin esfuerzo.

Ella tragó saliva y de repente su confianza aumentó, no supo si fue gracias a Sasuke por hacerla sentirse cómoda o si fue por culpa de las ganas que tenía de volver a sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura al sentirlo cerca de ella tocó su pecho, esta vez sin temor, mirando su cuerpo, sintiendo su dureza y lentamente subió su mirada para mirarlo de manera deseosa. Sasuke tragó saliva pero se mantuvo firme, quería que ella diera el primer paso e hiciera lo que quisiese con él.

Ella, al verlo tan ensimismado en sus movimientos comenzó a desvestirlo, desabotonándole la camisa sin dejar sus ojos. Sakura se fijó muy bien en sus facciones y gestos cuando ella lo tocaba, los cambios de mirada eran sutiles pero a la vez reconfortantes y hasta le daban la confianza necesaria para seguir con lo suyo.

Al verlo con su camisa abierta se detuvo y miró con afán el pecho formado de Sasuke. Este volvió a tragar saliva y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido al sentir las manos de Sakura sobre su piel desnuda. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor pero aquel movimiento le jugó en contra, ya que hizo que su deseo aumentara aún más por poseerla y de amarla en todo los aspectos posibles.

\- Sakura… - habló con voz ronca, manteniendo la serenidad.

\- Shh - lo calló ella - Aún te espera la mejor parte - Sakura se relamió los labios y luego mordió sutilmente los de él, torturándolo de tal manera para que rogara por ella. Que le dijera que la necesitaba, que le dijera lo mucho que esperó por ella y que la deseaba - ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke asintió, tocando su cintura mientras esta retiraba su chaquetilla, camisa y capa lejos de ellos, dejándolo desnudo de arriba. Sakura sonrió traviesamente al notar que ahora era ella quien tenía el poder sobre él por primera vez. Ya no le importaba su timidez, él le había dado la confianza para que ella hiciera lo que se le antojara con él sin tener miedo de algún rechazo o regaño de su parte. Lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Te deseo Sasuke-kun - ronroneó ella, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle en su oído. Ella escuchó otro gruñido más y tomó de su cintura con fuerza, acariciándola suavemente mientras sus dedos levantaban con gran habilidad la ropa de Sakura, tocándola mientras que su mente imaginaba su cuerpo.

Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó, introduciendo de inmediato su lengua para perderse nuevamente en aquella pasión que solo él desataba.

Aquella señal fue como una luz verde para él y con gran destreza se deshizo de su polera y luego de su brasier, masajeando uno de sus pechos sin temor, apoderándose de ellos. Fue ahí cuando Sakura dejó de besarlo por unos segundos para permitirse gemir, un sonido que fue tan delicioso para los oídos de Sasuke que le fue imposible seguir aguantando su deseo un segundo más.

Sakura dio un brinco y se montó en las caderas fuertes del Uchiha, agarrándose firmemente con sus piernas mientras le besaba el cuello de forma frenética al sentir la mano fuerte de él en su trasero.

Sasuke sintió que su interior le quemaba, necesitaba más de ella y su miembro, tan tenso, estaba a solo segundos de romperle el pantalón.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, él la depositó dulcemente sobre la cama mirando por primera vez los pechos sueltos de Sakura, que se movían lentamente mientras ella respiraba de forma agitada.

La peli rosa sintió pudor ante la mirada penetrante de él y la avergüenza la atacó, haciendo que se cubriera con sus brazos.

\- Sasuke-kun…yo… - se ruborizó, evitando verlo a los ojos - …mis pechos son algo pequeños…

Él la quedó mirando asombrado, jamás pensó que ella tuviera algún complejo, para él, Sakura era perfecta y hermosa en todo sentido de la palabra. Sasuke, que aún seguía embelesado con su figura y su virginal aspecto, se quitó el cinturón. Luego se colocó suavemente sobre ella y la miró a los ojos.

\- Yo no creo que sean pequeños - la besó dulcemente para tranquilizarla, mirando con descaro sus pechos.

\- ¿De verdad….no te desagradan? - preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo. Sasuke levantó la vista y rozó su nariz con la de ella, bajando peligrosamente hasta sus pechos que subían y bajaban acorde a su respiración.

Él, al ver que aún se cubría, tomó de sus brazos con delicadeza, apartándolo de sus pechos, dejándolos libres y expuestos ante él. Gruñendo ligeramente mientras saboreaba la suave piel de sus pechos, besándolos y saboreándolos como un niño encaprichado.

Sakura gemía cada vez que la boca de Sasuke lamía y succionaba sus pechos, clavándole las uñas en sus hombros mientras él se deleitaba con ella al escucharla disfrutar.

Después de unos tortuosos y placenteros segundos, el rostro de Sasuke emergió nuevamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras ella gemía su nombre. Él sonrió complacido al verla tan agitada.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón haciendo que ella por fin abriera sus ojos jades para luego besarla nuevamente, apoderándose de su boca con una avidez descarada, dejándola sin resuello con un beso violento de fuerza y suavidad, de pasión y deseo vehemente frente a la dulzura. Lamiendo su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente mientras saboreaba su piel.

En esos momentos Sakura sintió que su entrepierna ardía y que el resto de la ropa le estorbaba demasiado como para seguir con una tortura así. Por lo que ella bajó sus manos y se desabrochó su pantalón, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

\- Déjame a mi - susurró deseoso, fue casi como una súplica - Ahora es mi turno - dijo él, saliendo encima de ella. Sasuke comenzó por retirar sus pantalones sin apartarle la mirada a Sakura, quien permanecía jadeante y ruborizada al verlo.

Sakura vio caer su pantalón y tragó saliva al ver su miembro libre, preguntándose si algo así entraría dentro de ella. Sasuke sonrió casi con perversidad y se acercó a ella para desnudar lo último que quedaba de su ropa, besando su vientre con dulzura para tranquilizarla y prepararla para lo que pronto se venía.

\- Sasuke-kun… - dijo ella en un tono asustada, pero él supo como calmarla y le besó sus nudillos, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Sakura se dio cuenta de que su sharingan estaba activado. Al verlo con esos ojos le resultaba intimidante pero a la vez muy sensual, ya que su mirada era aún más penetrante y lujuriosa.

\- Relájate, confía en mí - ella asintió temblorosa y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos fuertes de Sasuke recorrerle las piernas mientras se desasía de su pantalón. Gimiendo suavemente ante las caricias - No aguantare por mucho si sigues así - dijo agitado - Todo de ti me embriaga, Sakura - Sasuke besó sus muslos deteniéndose en su intimidad. Ella dio un brinco al sentir su aliento en su entrepierna, algo extraño pero a la vez delicioso de experimentar.

Estaban tan absortos por el placer mutuo que ni cuenta se dio cuando él empezó a atacar su boca, introduciendo su lengua hasta que ambos quedaran sin aliento, y ella, casi por impulso, tocó la virilidad de él con una de sus manos, haciéndolo gemir de una forma tan exquisita y placentera que la hicieron sentirse nuevamente como la dominante.

\- Sakura… - gimió nuevamente, y ella deseosa de poder fundirse en él le abrió su camino entregándose por completa al único hombre del cual se había enamorado, al único en su vida y al único dueño de su corazón. Sasuke, al notar que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo, tanteando suavemente aquella estrecha entrada para luego atacar con vehemencia y sin tregua.

Sus cuerpos ardientes se movían con rapidez y necesidad, haciendo que el placer llegara para ambos, jadeando por la satisfacción de aquella primera vez que había sido gloriosa.

Sasuke gimió al estar aún encima de ella mientras el clímax acababa, su pelo azabache colgaba algo húmedo debido al esfuerzo que había hecho y ella lo miró con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su rostro con ternura, él era guapo, aún más que antes.

\- Eso…fue perfecto - murmuró Sakura, acariciándole su pecho firme y acalorado. Él se dejó caer sobre ella exhausto, apoyando su cabeza en sus pechos, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

\- Tú fuiste perfecta - Sakura casi se pone a llorar, jamás había escuchado a Sasuke abrirse tanto ante ella, pero no quería desperdiciar lagrimas en un momento tan lindo como este, por lo que lo abrazó tiernamente, apretándolo con suavidad a su cuerpo - Sakura - continuó.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó ella, acariciando su cabellera.

\- En unos días más debo partir nuevamente - aquellas palabras le desgarraron las entrañas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - ¿Me esperaras para entonces?

\- No - respondió ella, algo que hizo que Sasuke levantara la vista de golpe - No puedo…iré contigo ahora, donde tu vayas yo iré - ella le sonrió, esperando a que él aceptara.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, besando nuevamente sus labios, disfrutando la textura de ellos, y ella como si estuviera soñando, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras era besada por él, quien, de un momento a otro, y de una forma casi inesperada se le arrancaron unas bellas palabras de su boca, diciendo en un cálido y embriagador susurro las palabras _te amo, Sakura._

 ** _...Continuará..._**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Pobre Sarada y Boruto, bueno eso les pasa de curiosos ajajajaja y ese Sasuke...uuuf estaba on fire ¿o no, chicas? ;)**

 **Me pregunto qué pasará en el próximo y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Si, lo sé...ya queda poquito para que termine pero no se preocupen, aún quedan asuntos que aclarar y sorpresas por leer :O**

 **Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Si les gustó el capítulo o si desean pronto la actualización podrán decírmelo a través de sus lindos reviews, recuerden que eso es energía vital para mi, además que solo así ustedes me harán saber si les encanta o no el curso que va tomando esta historia, así que ¡espero con ansías sus reacciones!**

 **Gracias por pasar y...¡nos leemos pronto! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D**

 **Por fin pude actualizar, siento la demora pero he tenido inconvenientes estos días, así que por eso no he podido actualizar a tiempo, pero bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo y el penúltimo de esta historia :O**

 **Quiero agradecerles sus reviews...no sé que decir... de verdad ese apoyo que me dan con la historia se siente demasiado bien, me emociona jejeje, gracias a todos y a todas por comentar, por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y por seguirla; y gracias también por aquellas que me tienen como su autora favorita n_n Además debo agradecerles por darse el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews, créanme que los leo y me sacan muchas sonrisas :D Me reí tanto y me dio tanto gusto leer sus emociones con el capítulo anterior, así me hacen saber que la historia estuvo bien hecha y logró esa reacción que esperaba de ustedes.**

 **Antes de leer les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

 ***En este capítulo agregue una inspiración que me dieron dos pequeños doujinshis que vi de SasuSaku (no puedo recordar el nombre de las autoras, ya que los vi hace mucho tiempo, gomen u.u pero solo me inspiré en ellos no son copia, por si las dudas)**

 ***Cuando vean este símbolo ":** _ **~*~:"**_ **es porque pasaremos a un recuerdo de estos tortolos y también lo veremos cuando el recuerdo termine.**

 ***Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero el contenido de la historia es parte de mi creación :)**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo :) nos leemos al final del capítulo, por ahora...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Mitsuki aún permanecía donde había quedado en aquella parte del bosque, esperando la hora en que sus compañeros llegaran de su viaje. Durante casi cuatro horas se había tomado el tiempo de distraerse practicando jutsus, descansando y pensando en las aventuras que estarían haciendo sus compañeros, era una forma de matar el tiempo, pero las horas pasaban tan lento que la espera lo desesperaba.

De pronto un fuerte sonido se escuchó a pocos metros de su posición y se levantó del suelo para ver qué había sido.

\- ¿¡Ahora cómo hago para quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza!? - exclamaba Boruto.

\- Oh vamos, tampoco fue para tanto - decía Sarada, dándole poca importancia a sus palabras - Aunque si veo a papá de nuevo, no le podré dirigir la palabra….esa mano… - Sarada se tapó la cara como si con eso lograra borrar las imágenes mentales.

\- Hola, veo que les fue bien - Mitsuki sonrió al verlos sanos y salvos - Boruto, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

\- Oh - Sarada quedó mirándolo y luego rió - Era un cambio necesario, de otra forma su padre lo hubiera reconocido - Sarada le pasó a Mitsuki el polvo y los relojes que habían ocupado durante el viaje - Debo encontrar pronto un tinte antes de que regreses a casa, espérenme aquí - Sarada fue corriendo a buscarle algo a Boruto para deshacerse de aquel tinte marrón de su cabello.

\- ¿Qué tal la experiencia? - preguntó Mitsuki a Boruto, quien aún continuaba viendo imágenes de lo último que vio.

\- Asquerosa… - musitó.

\- ¿Eh? - Mitsuki sonrió y luego golpeó su hombro para que su compañero volviera a tierra nuevamente. Al parecer Boruto aún continuaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que vio.

En tan solo minutos Boruto volvió a tener la apariencia de antes, aquel niño rubio y activo de siempre.

\- Gracias, Sarada - exclamó Boruto mirándose en el reflejo del lago.

\- Y gracias a ti por acompañarme - dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Si…de nada - él se rascó la cabellera en son de nerviosismo para luego añadir - Sabes…si no hubiera sido por ese viaje creo que jamás hubiera entendido a mi viejo. Estar con él en casi cada etapa me hizo apreciar más su sueño, él está haciendo lo que ama y yo…debo sentirme orgulloso de él a pesar de que no pase mucho tiempo conmigo.

\- Me alegra saber eso, eres afortunado de tenerlo - Sarada se sobó su brazo, algo que hacía casi siempre cuando estaba nerviosa. Su mirada cayó en sus zapatos y una mueca de tristeza se fijó en su rostro. Boruto al notar el sutil cambio de humor pensó de inmediato que ella pasaba casi por lo mismo con su padre.

\- Oye, no seas tan dura con tu padre, él tiene sus motivos de por qué hizo todo lo que hizo - lo defendió Boruto, quién aún admiraba al Uchiha - Ya lo verás más.

\- Lo sé, al menos sé que nos ama, o al menos a mi madre - dijo apenada. Anhelaba tanto ir en aquel tiempo cuando ella nació para así saber más en detalle sobre el amor que le tenía su padre.

\- No me digas que ahora quieres viajar hasta cuando naciste para saber eso - Sarada abrió su boca en son de sombro y sus ojos negros se iluminaron ante la brillante idea de su amigo - Ni creas que te acompañare esta vez. No después de todo lo que vi.

\- No pueden - añadió Mitsuki, apareciendo detrás de los árboles - El jutsu solo se puede usar si tienen el chakra necesario para viajar, en este momento sus cuerpos, a pesar de que no lo aparentan, han sufrido mucho desgaste por pasar de un tiempo a otro.

\- Ya veo… - suspiró Sarada, haciendo una mueca de disgusto - Bueno…iré a casa, seguramente mi madre ya debe estar buscándome.

\- Lo mismo digo ¿Qué harás tú, Mitsuki?

\- Mi padre me enseñara nuevas técnicas, también debo irme antes de que sea tarde ¡Nos vemos luego!

.

.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - anunció Boruto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. La primera en bajar fue su hermana, quien lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo - Hola, Hima - él la elevó por los aires con un fuerte abrazo como si no la hubiese visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Mamá, ya llegó mi hermano! - la pequeña corrió a la cocina para agarrarla del vestido, llamando su atención para que viera a Boruto.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? - preguntó alegre, llevándole un plato de comida recién hecho.

\- Ehh - luego recordó que nadie sabía que él había viajado en el tiempo, por lo que le siguió la corriente a su madre - Bien, vi muchas cosas nuevas hoy - él tomó de los palillos para empezar a comer.

\- Que bien - expresó su madre con una sonrisa, sirviéndole ahora a su pequeña hija.

\- Hola a todos - la voz grave de Naruto llamó la atención de Hinata, quien fue a saludarlo con un tierno beso, aprovechando de que los niños estaban distraídos mientras comían. Naruto sujetó la cintura de su esposa por un momento y le susurró algo en el oído, haciéndola ruborizarse. Luego de darle una sonrisa traviesa a su nerviosa esposa se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los niños - Hola pequeña - su padre besó a su hija en la sien y luego se sentó frente a su hijo dirigiéndose a él. Aún no era muy bueno al querer comunicarse con Boruto, de cierta manera algo le impedía ser más cariñoso con su propio hijo, probablemente sea porque aún no entiende bien su personalidad, ya que siempre pensó que sería igual que a él cuando niño - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien - dijo él sin más. Boruto lo miró a los ojos por un momento, notando las ojeras debido al arduo trabajo y los días trasnochados del joven Hokage. Sintió algo de empatía esta vez al recordar fugazmente a su padre cuando tenía su edad, ya no podía seguir tratándolo tan fríamente sabiendo lo mucho que él se esforzó para conseguir su sueño.

Los ojos de Boruto ahora se dirigieron hacia un costado, donde yacía una foto de su abuelo. De pronto su mirada se nubló y miró su plato, era como si al ver aquella foto recordara todo el tiempo que pasó con su padre en las etapas de niño y adolescente, haciendo que las palabras de un joven Naruto surgieran nuevamente a su cabeza para calarle su corazón. _"Debe ser lindo tener una familia, un hogar cómodo, un lugar donde tus padres te saluden con una sonrisa apenas llegas, que te den comida caliente cada día…"._

Boruto apretó sus puños, evitando llorar al recordar aquellas palabras de un joven Naruto Uzumaki. Nuevamente, y sin querer, estaba siendo injusto con su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Boruto? - preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con sorpresa al ver a su hijo tan extraño.

\- Lo siento, papá - masculló en voz baja.

\- ¿Hijo, te encuentras bien? - su madre sobó su espalda mientras Boruto desviaba su mirada, escondiéndose más en su asiento.

Naruto lo miró pensativo y fue hasta él, posando su mano en su hombro. Hinata retrocedió y se llevó a Himawari para que ambos tuvieran un momento a solas.

\- Boruto, sé que he estado ausente en muchas cosas, pero debes saber que yo…

\- No necesitas decirme nada viej…papá - Boruto se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y luego lo miró a los ojos - Sé lo mucho que has querido esto y no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti - Naruto se quedó quieto, estupefacto ante las palabras de su hijo. Boruto sonrió al verlo tan sorprendido y se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Naruto dudó unos momentos en abrazarlo, ya que aún estaba en shock al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, pero al sentir que su hijo lo abrazaba con fuerza Naruto sonrió y lo abrazó, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeño para consolarlo.

Hinata y Himawari, quienes aun estaban cerca del comedor, miraron con atención la escena. Hinata sonreía mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas de felicidad al saber que su hijo finalmente hizo las paces con su padre.

.

.

A pesar de que Sarada había dicho que iría directo a su casa se detuvo en el parque de la aldea, recordando con alegría lo que había visto las últimas horas, meditando todo lo ocurrido. Ver a su padre tan joven y a la vez tan distante la hicieron cuestionarse mucho sobre el amor de su parte y también hacia su madre, pero poco a poco iba conectando su fría personalidad con su pasado.

El vago recuerdo de pasar junto a él cuando ella era pequeña parecía más un sueño que realidad, pero al verlo tal y como era pudo recapacitar mejor las cosas, su padre siempre tuvo esa personalidad distante y un semblante serio. Ella siempre pensó que él no la quería y por eso viajaba tanto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuevamente lo vea y así ser un poco más comprensiva con él, después de todo el pasado de su padre fue muy triste como para pedirle un cambio.

Al poco rato observó su alrededor, notando que los tibios rayos de sol se habían ido y ahora quien reinaba era la noche. Sarada corrió desesperada hacia su casa, pensando en lo preocupada que estaría su madre debido a la hora que era.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! - gritó Sarada, cerrando la puerta algo cansada por lo rápido que había corrido, pero algo no andaba bien, su madre no estaba en el living, ni en la cocina, ni tampoco gritando a los cuatro vientos su nombre como ella había imaginado. Caminó un poco más en su búsqueda cuando unas voces la alarmaron, su madre jamás llevaba a alguien a casa - ¿Mamá? - llamó ella a pocos metros del cuarto de su madre.

\- ¡Hi-Hija…! - Sakura salió de su habitación algo acalorada, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosáceas y su cabello algo alborotado - No pensé que llegarías tan temprano - Sarada se sentó en la silla del comedor mientras su madre aún se arreglaba su ropa.

\- ¿Temprano? - se preguntó - ¿Sabes qué hora es?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó distraída y luego rió - Ten, hoy cenaremos en familia - sonrió encantada, preparando la mesa mientras Sarada arrugó el ceño debido a que aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Mamá…te ves…radiante hoy - comentó, observándola detenidamente y ella rió algo avergonzada.

\- No sabes la sorpresa que te tengo - Sakura puso los platos en la mesa y en el centro colocó un jarro con agua y un ramo de flores silvestres dentro de este, un detalle poco peculiar, ya que rara vez su madre traía flores a casa - Espera aquí - dijo sonriente, tarareando una canción.

Sarada aprovechó de servir la comida, ya que tenía mucha hambre y no podía aguantar más, pero a medida que iba sirviendo se percató de un tercer plato. La azabache dejó caer la olla en la mesa con un golpe seco y sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Cuando se iba a dar vuelta tropezó con una persona alta y vestida de negro, quien la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sarada - murmuró su padre - Has crecido mucho.

\- Pa-Papá… - musitó ella sorprendida mientras su madre se secaba unas lagrimas de sus ojos al ver el reencuentro a unos metros detrás de ellos - Papá… - volvió a decir.

\- Ven - dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza para luego acariciarle suavemente su cabello - Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre.

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun - comentó Sakura algo avergonzada - Ella es igual a ti, los mismos gestos y todo.

\- Y la inteligencia también - Sasuke miró a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona y ella le golpeó su único brazo con suavidad.

Sarada no paraba de mirarlo, era tan extraño verlo nuevamente que hasta se sentía extraño tenerlo en casa, pero al menos ahora tendría el tiempo para disfrutar con él y eso le alegraba un poco.

\- Espero que te guste la cena, cariño - Sasuke miró a su esposa con calidez mientras ella no paraba de ruborizarse cuando él la miraba.

Sarada suspiró al ver el rostro enamorado de su madre cada vez que ambos hacían contacto visual, corroborando que él sí la amaba. Con el tiempo que estuvo afuera ella aprendió a descifrar aquellos gestos sutiles de su orgulloso padre. Todo estaba en la mirada, en esos profundos ojos negros que comunicaban los sentimientos.

.

.

Eran más de las 00:00 de la noche cuando Sarada abrió sus ojos, había tenido un sueño extraño del cual ahora no podía dormir. Miró hacia su lado derecho de su habitación y vio una luz tenue que provenía del living de la casa. Curiosa, ella bajó de su cama y se acercó a su puerta para escuchar algún sonido.

\- De primera no pude reconocerla, pero cuando me vio con esos ojos estaba claro que era ella - la voz de su padre era suave y seria.

\- Sasuke-kun, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que hayas regresado - decía su madre con voz entrecortada - Sarada siempre me preguntaba por ti, hasta incluso dudaba de que fuera nuestra hija - Sakura calló por unos segundos - Nos hacías tanta falta…sobre todo para ella.

Sarada trató de no hacer ruido al abrir su puerta, necesitaba verlos.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó él - Las misiones son tan complicadas que me toman mucho tiempo…

\- No te preocupes, sabemos que lo haces por el bien de nosotras y de la aldea, además…eres el único que puede hacer esas misiones tan difíciles, nadie es tan sigiloso o más fuerte que tú - sonreía Sakura algo avergonzada, al parecer aún tenía nervios delante de su esposo.

\- Fue difícil estar lejos, cada vez que me iba me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sarada era tan pequeña y cada vez que regresaba era como si no me reconociera - de pronto los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron serios.

\- No digas eso, Sarada solo era muy pequeña como para recordarte, pero yo siempre le hable de ti.

\- Me he perdido de mucho - Sasuke frotó su frente, frustrado.

\- Ambos sabíamos que sería difícil formar una familia, al menos yo siempre lo supe. Mas cuando Naruto se volvió Hokage…yo sabía que tú serias su mano derecha - Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke como para tranquilizarlo - Solo debes acercarte más a ella - le sonrió.

\- Sakura - Sasuke se acercó, tomando uno de sus rizos - Gracias…otra vez.

Sakura quedó algo perpleja ante sus palabras, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y luego sonrió.

\- No sé de qué me agradeces… - ella mordió su labio inferior.

\- Gracias a ti tengo una familia maravillosa - Sasuke tomó de su mentón y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

Sarada, quien aún miraba desde su puerta, quedó asombrada al ver a sus padres besándose, ella siempre pensó que su padre jamás se preocupaba por ellas o que no sentía nada, pero poco a poco todo iba teniendo sentido, en especial porque escuchó esa conversación y más aún al verlos besarse, nuevamente, como una pareja enamorada.

Sasuke tomó la mejilla de Sakura mientras poco a poco iba intensificando el beso, pero Sakura retrocedió, mirándolo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Sabes que debemos ser más cautelosos - dijo ella, relamiéndose los labios húmedos a causa del beso.

\- ¿Por qué?, Sarada está durmien… - luego miró tras su hombro - O eso pensé… - los ojos de Sasuke fueron directos a los ojos curiosos de Sarada, quien en vano se escondió en la oscuridad de su habitación - Sarada - escuchó llamarla.

\- Hija, sabemos que estas despierta - continuó su madre, tomando algo de agua para bajar su temperatura corporal. Los besos de Sasuke eran tan intensos que el deseo de ir más allá llegaba en tan solo segundos.

Sarada aclaró su garganta y con nervios recorriendo por todo su cuerpo se decidió a salir de su habitación.

\- ¿Si? - dijo ella como si nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Has tenido pesadillas? - preguntó su madre mientras ella seguía avanzando hacia ellos - ¿O no puedes dormir porque está de vuelta tu padre? - sonrió Sakura.

\- Emm…perdón por espiarlos - dijo sin mirarlos - Es solo que…me es tan extraño verlos juntos - Sasuke arrugó el ceño, observándola atentamente - No se preocupen por mí, será mejor que… - Sarada se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Sasuke la interrumpió.

\- Sarada, ¿qué pasa? - su voz fue seria pero serena. Sakura lo miró con atención, esperando que ambos hablaran.

\- Papá…necesito saber…o al menos que lo confirmes - Sarada miró al suelo, evitando el contacto visual con su padre, quien la miraba con atención - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que tus sentimientos por mamá son reales? Es decir…jamás le dices algo bonito o muestras afecto hacia ella…al menos no siempre - Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa, queriendo a la vez decir algo al respecto, pero al ver la mirada seria de Sasuke no dijo nada, solo le dolió que su pequeña hija continuara dudando de ellos.

Sasuke suspiró y relajó su mirada, comprendía perfectamente las inquietudes de su hija, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a las preguntas que le haría, después de todo él estuvo siempre ausente mientras ella crecía.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de eso, Sarada - Sakura lo miró con atención, era extraño verlo abrirse, rara vez lo hacía - Y eso lo sé porque te tenemos - él la miró y Sarada abrió sus ojos como platos, jamás había esperado una respuesta tan sincera y profunda como esa.

\- Papá… - sus ojos negros se aguaron, mientras Sakura sonrió dichosa al ver tal escena. Sasuke se levantó del sillón y fue hacia ella, hincándose frente a su pequeña hija.

\- ¿Ahora dejarás de haces esas preguntas tontas? - Sasuke limpió una de sus lagrimas mientras ella sonreía - Tu madre y tú son lo más importante que tengo, mi única familia. Es por eso que trato de evitar todo peligro, para protegerlas - Sasuke acarició su hombro para consolarla.

\- Solo me gustaría que estuvieras más en casa - susurró, evitando llorar más. Sasuke le tocó su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos.

\- Por ahora eso será difícil, pero ten presente que siempre pienso en ustedes.

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! - chilló Sakura, abrazándolos a ambos.

\- Mamá…me estas aplastando.

\- Sakura…controla tu fuerza…

\- Lo siento - rió.

\- Ya que estamos despiertos, ¿por qué no hablamos más?, necesito saber muchas cosas sobre ti, papá.

Sasuke miró a Sakura algo entristecido, ya que ambos estaban guardando aquella noche para algo más especial, pero Sakura lo animó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para que complaciera a su hija.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó él en un suspiró de resignación.

\- ¿Dónde nací?...no, mejor…¿Cuál fue el primer beso de ambos? - Sarada los miró con atención. En ese momento Sasuke miró con preocupación a Sakura y ella rió como si le hubiese leído la mente, y de inmediato recordó aquel pequeño incidente con Naruto en la academia - Ay, vamos…ya no soy una niña - Sarada hizo un puchero al verlos tan callados.

\- Sarada, es mejor que esas preguntas las hagas mañana, tu padre está muy cansado y debe dormir - Sakura acarició la espalda de su pequeña y esta se cruzó de brazos. Era claro que esas preguntas lo dejaban incómodo.

\- Mamá…no me mientas diciéndome eso, sé que ustedes quieren estar solos - Sakura se ruborizó de inmediato, evitando la mirada acusadora de su hija. Sasuke por otro lado sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escucharla y tosió algo nervioso, preguntándose qué tanto sabía su pequeña hija.

\- ¿Q-Qué?...no yo…¡Óyeme!, esa no es manera de responderle a tu madre - dijo molesta, tratando de alejar aquel rubor de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Tsk! - Sarada enchuecó su boca y se encogió de hombros. Sasuke noto que aquel gesto hizo recordarle a él cuando pequeño - Papá, no me digas que ya tienes sueño.

\- Te diré todo lo que quieras saber mañana, además debes dormir, ya es tarde - Sasuke la tomó de su espalda y la guió hasta su cuarto mientras Sakura se iba a su habitación toda ruborizada.

\- Sabes…mamá sonríe aún más cuando estas, papá - le comentó ella - Es lindo verla así - Sasuke sonrió y luego la arropó - ¿Papá?

\- ¿Mm?

\- Espero que esta vez te quedes más tiempo, tenemos mucho que conversar - comentó ella con decisión.

Sasuke revolvió su cabello, sonriéndole y sin decir más cerró su puerta con suavidad.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en el baño, mojándose su rostro y arreglándose un poco para la noche con su esposo. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no se veían, por lo que estaba ansiosa y además nerviosa.

Ella alborotó su cabello para darle algo de volumen y luego se probó una lencería que tenía guardada para la ocasión cuando él regresara, deseaba sorprenderlo. Se la puso en tan solo unos segundos para luego admirarse en el espejo, practicando una que otra posición sensual para resaltar sus curvas.

\- Ay…estoy tan nerviosa - se decía.

Al verse en el espejo, Sakura tocó sus labios, recordando la dulce sensación que le dejaron los besos de Sasuke. Aquellas sensaciones con él permanecían intactas, el deseo incontrolable permanecía tan fuerte como aquella vez en que él se le declaró aquella noche cuando volvió a la aldea o cuando ambos estaban viajando juntos.

\- Sakura - murmuró Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La peli rosa dio un brinco y miró hacia donde la esperaba Sasuke, mirándola de pies a cabeza, sonriendo seductoramente por la agradable vista que ahora le proporcionaba su esposa vestida en un baby doll negro semi transparente.

\- ¡Sas-Sasuke-kun! - ella tapó sus senos con algo de vergüenza, la mirada de su esposo era tan profunda que aún le producía nervios - No sabía que estabas aquí… - Sakura miró al suelo mientras Sasuke entraba al baño.

\- Sarada ya está dormida - Sasuke le acarició uno de sus brazos, sin despegarle la mirada a los labios de Sakura - Creo que esta noche no dormiré - él sonrió con seducción, besándole la frente. Sakura mordió su labio inferior y lo abrazó - Yo…te extrañé mucho - admitió con dificultad, aquellas palabras le salieron apenas en un susurro y sonrió complacida.

\- Sas… - pero Sasuke no la dejó hablar y la tomó con fuerza desde su cintura, ella dio un brinco hasta aferrarse a él, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke, quien la llevó hasta la cama mientras la besaba ardientemente en el camino, aprovechando de acariciar cada parte de su piel, haciéndola gemir y suspirar. Sakura lo tomó de su rostro, aprovechando de besarlo con tanta pasión que el pantalón de Sasuke comenzó a molestarle la entrepierna. Pronto los besos terminaron, él la depositó con suavidad en la cama y comenzó a ser cada vez más delicado con ella, besándole sus manos y su cuerpo - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada ante el repentino cambio de actitud. Cuando él levantó la mirada Sakura notó que tenía su sharingan activado y rió.

\- ¿No puedo ser gentil contigo? - preguntó algo serio.

\- No es eso - sonrió ella, acariciando su cabellera negra mientras él aun estaba sobre ella - Es solo que…recordé algo - los ojos jades de la peli rosa se iluminaron con un extraño brillo. Sasuke sintió curiosidad y le preguntó de qué se había acordado - ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos adolescentes y fuimos a la playa? Eso pasó un día antes de que hicieras tu viaje de redención.

Sasuke miró a un lado, haciendo memoria de aquella vez cuando varios de sus amigos decidieron ir de paseo a la playa para relajarse un poco. Él asintió y se acomodó sobre ella, mirándola con atención mientras Sakura acariciaba su espalda.

 _ **:~*~:**_

Fue un día caluroso en Konoha, las misiones habían cesado y todos querían aprovechar la ocasión para darse un descanso, y que mejor lugar que la playa.

Sakura estaba en la orilla del mar junto a sus compañeras de clase jugando volleyball, el día estaba tan caluroso que todas las chicas estaban usando bikini a pesar de que estuvieran los chicos cerca.

Sasuke estaba solo, como era de costumbre, había aceptado ir solo porque Naruto lo hostigó tanto por toda una semana que decidió acompañarlo para que dejara de molestarlo. Él, al igual que sus compañeros estaba con su traje de baño, pero no estaba disfrutando de ninguna actividad como sus compañeros, él miraba y no cualquier cosa, la miraba a ella, desde lejos. Estaba sentado sobre su toalla, con los codos sobre sus piernas mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos.

\- ¡Sakura, te toca lanzar! - chilló Ino.

La peli rosa tomó posición y lanzó la pelota con fuerza, disfrutando del inocente juego, pero a los ojos de Sasuke no era todo inocencia, de cerca su cara pálida estaba invadida con un evidente rubor y unas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente; y sus ojos, centrados en Sakura, estaban poseídos por el sharingan.

 _"Algo está mal…jamás la había visto tan…voluptuosa…no puede ser que le hayan crecido ¿O sí? Demonios ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ Se decía avergonzado, sintiendo su cara cada vez más ardiente. _"No puedo dejar de verla, maldición…aunque no puedo decir que han crecido bi-bien"._

Sakura continuaba jugando sin darle importancia a la mirada constante de Sasuke, varias de sus amigas le habían comentado lo loco que se veía mirándola, pero ella no quería creer tal cosa. Era my extraño que él estuviera fijándose en ella ahora.

\- ¡Oye, Sasuke! - gritó Naruto a lo lejos, pero su amigo continuaba concentrado, por lo que avanzó hacia él para llamar su atención.

 _"Quizás se haya puesto algo para llamar la atención? No, no creo que esté tan desesperada por algo así, además se ven tan…naturales"._ Sasuke se restregó la frente sin dejar de mirarla más de lo debido, sintiendo como un fuego interno le quemaba su entrepierna. _"Demonios, debo…debo calmarme"._

\- ¡Mira, Sasuke! ¡Mira lo que encontré! - continuaba Naruto, quien estaba a metros de él.

 _"Deberías usar algo menos revelador, Sakura, y que te tapara más…aunque…por otro lado"_

\- Sasuke, mira, encontré esta deliciosa sandía. Se ve bastante jugosa ¿no crees? Podríamos comerla - Naruto le puso la fruta frente a la cara de él, impidiendo ver a la chica. Sasuke gruñó y solo se limitó a mirarlo con evidente enojo - Oye…¿Por qué tienes el sharingan activado? ¿Acaso hay algún peligro o tal vez….? - Naruto se dio vuelta para mirar hacia donde estaba mirando su amigo pero antes de que eso pasara Sasuke reventó la sandía de un solo golpe, haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos - ¡Oye! - gritó Naruto enloquecido.

\- ¡NO ME JODAS! - gritó enojado, levantándose de golpe para luego correr hacia el mar, dándose un chapuzón que duró varios minutos.

Sakura, quien vio toda la escena, lo observó algo ruborizada, a pesar de la velocidad con la que pasó cerca de ella, pudo ver lo extraño que se estaba comportando y pudo notar con claridad aquel destello rojo de sus ojos.

 ** _:~*~:_**

\- ¿Con qué te habías dado cuenta? - Sasuke se escondió en sus pechos, ocultando sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Todos se dieron cuenta de lo extraño que estabas ese día - sonrió - Al verte nuevamente con tu sharingan recordé ese momento. Siempre que luzco con poca ropa tus ojos cambian - se sonrojó.

\- Y no sabes lo conveniente que son estos ojos - sonrió con picardía, mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! - Sasuke sonrió, haciendo reír a Sakura - No pensé que fueras así - Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se dirigió a su cuello besándola con pasión.

\- No sabes lo difícil que era a veces ignorarte, siempre fuiste hermosa aunque… sabía que solo yo estaba en tu corazón y por eso no me esforzaba contigo - dijo engreído.

\- Hmp - ella hizo una mueca de enfado - Que odioso puedes ser a veces.

\- Hablando de recuerdos… - Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos, alejándole algunos mechones que estaban cerca de su rostro - ¿Aún recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Sakura se sonrojó y luego asintió lentamente, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Como no olvidarlo si esa vez fue tan especial…a pesar de que ese fue nuestro primer beso no quise considerarlo tan importante como nuestro primer beso oficial cuando éramos mas adultos - Sasuke la miró con seriedad - Habíamos caímos juntos en un hoyo tan profundo cuando éramos genin que tuvimos que salir con ayuda de Naruto - rió - Y…la verdad yo sentí que aquel beso fue más por… - ella suspiró - Olvídalo.

Sasuke aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

\- Creo que mereces saber el por qué lo hice…no te mentiré, éramos muy jóvenes pero creo saber el por qué lo hice y no fue por pena o para consolarte, jamás haría algo así si no me naciera hacerlo. Esa vez te tuve tan cerca de mí que me dio miedo - confesó Sasuke.

\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Estábamos tan cerca del uno al otro que nuestras respiraciones chocaban, creo que esa vez fue la primera vez que note algo extraño en mi, y desde ese momento sentí una fuerte atracción por ti - Sakura abrió los ojos con total asombro - Aún tengo ese vivo recuerdo, aquellas palabras que me dijiste…

 _ **:~*~:**_

Ambos estaban en la trampa, sus cuerpos acalorados estaban tan cerca del uno al otro que podían sentir el calor que los envolvía. Sakura aprovechó de oler su fragancia pero tan pronto la olió su rostro se volvió triste, escuchando la palabra "molestia" una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- Sasuke-kun - Sasuke apenas la miró pero la escuchó con atención - Tú…¿Tú de verdad piensas que soy una molestia?

Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, él siempre le decía que era una molestia, pero jamás se lo decía con la intención de herirla. Para él, Sakura era una persona tan valiente y fuerte como el resto del equipo, pero no deseaba verla lastimada, tan solo quería protegerla a su manera, y la única que se le ocurría era alejándola.

\- ¿Hm? - tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía qué decir.

\- Sé que no contribuyo en nada pero… - Sasuke la miraba con atención y notó lo dolida que estaba, al parecer lo peor que le podía hacer era dañarla con todo lo que le decía y se odiaba así mismo por hacerlo - …yo siempre trato de mejorar, pero aún me falta y tú… - Sasuke miraba sus labios, esa boca que jamás la había visto tan apetitosa como lo era ahora.

 _"¿Qué más da?…quizás si la beso no pensara que la odio, yo no la odio…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Sakura? ¿Acaso no me conoces? Quizás sea verdad que soy muy frío con todos y muy orgulloso, pero debes saber lo que siento, por más que quiera no puedo odiar a alguien a quien quiero"_

\- Cállate - le ordenó con gentileza, colocando un pulgar en su boca. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse - Debes prometer que esto quedara entre nosotros… - Sakura asintió con miedo aunque se quedó quieta, viendo como poco a poco Sasuke se acercaba a sus labios. Ella miró al suelo y con los ojos cerrados esperó.

Sasuke, quien iba decidido a besarla, la miró sonrojada por última vez y la besó suavemente en los labios. Sorprendiéndose así mismo que aquella sensación no era tan mala después de todo, sino agradable, tanto así que abrió un poco más la boca para sentirla aún más. Provocándole un grato cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- ¡Sakura-chan!...¿Puedes oírme? - apenas escucharon los pasos sonoros de su ruidoso compañero se separaron bruscamente - ¿Están los dos ahí? - preguntó, asomándose al hueco.

\- ¡Cállate y sácanos de aquí, idiota! - chilló Sasuke. Sakura no decía ninguna palabra, solo miraba hacia el suelo mientras Sasuke le gritaba todo ruborizado a Naruto. No sabía muy bien si estaba enojado por la interrupción de su compañero o porque pensó que los había visto besándose.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - Naruto se alejó - ¡Kakashi Sensei, están aquí!

Sasuke se mantuvo en alerta y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura, ella seguía mirando al suelo con nerviosismo. El Uchiha pensó lo peor, quizás el beso no fue tan gratificante para ella como lo fue para él.

\- ¿Sakura? - ella levantó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron. Sasuke sintió un ardor en su cuerpo cuando la miro, como si el ambiente entre ellos ahora fuera otro. Él se acercó nuevamente a ella al corroborar que Naruto aún no llegaba donde ellos y la besó, sintiendo surgir nuevamente esa grata sensación sobre su cuerpo mientras la besaba. Para el momento en que ambos estaban terminando el beso, la voz chillona de Naruto se escuchó desde arriba, pero esta vez, ambos pudieron alejarse lentamente, aunque algo avergonzados al besarse una vez más.

\- ¡Kakashi sensei, date prisa! Oh…oigan ustedes ¿Por qué están tan callados de repente? - Naruto dejo caer una cuerda - ¡Sakura-chan sal primero antes de que Sasuke te haga algo!

 _"Maldición…"_ Sasuke maldijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Para ese entonces sus hormonas ya estaban bastante alborotadas.

 _ **:~*~:**_

\- ¿Así que nunca me odiaste? - preguntó Sakura, dejando caer unas lagrimas.

\- Siempre fue tan fácil para mí hacerte creer eso, pero no, no pude odiarte. Solo…trataba de apartarte de mí, no te merecías a alguien como yo, Sakura. Es por eso que siempre te aleje de mí, yo solo era oscuridad, a mi lado jamás encontrarías la felicidad debido a todo el odio que tenía sobre mis hombros. Yo…yo quería que me odiaras, no merecía tu amor por todo el daño que hice pero tú…tú siempre volvías a pesar de todo - Sasuke acarició su rostro, alejando las lagrimas que caían por su rostro - Por eso te bese aquella vez, porque por más que te negaba era obvio lo que provocabas en mi y debías saberlo aunque fuera una vez, pero yo nunca te odie, no podía.

Sakura sonrió a pesar de las lagrimas y acercó el rostro de Sasuke para besarlo, sintiendo la calidez de sus besos en sus labios.

\- Parte de mi siempre supo eso, aunque fue difícil ¿sabes? - Sakura suspiró - Cada vez que pasábamos juntos en las misiones, con el paso del tiempo, sabía que nuestra relación de amistad había cambiado a algo más, ambos lo sabíamos, pero fue complicado lidiar con tus actitudes después - ella cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró nuevamente, alejando esos malos recuerdos.

\- Lo sé - Sasuke le besó el dorso de su mano - Para Kakashi fue muy notorio nuestro cambio de actitud cuando éramos genin, por eso me alejaba…qué inmaduro - sonrió un poco al recordar las miradas cómplices de Kakashi en cada misión.

\- Es lindo recordar…pero ya estas junto a mi - sonrió ella con picardía, algo que Sasuke no se esperaba - No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto - Sasuke gruñó de placer cuando las manos de la peli rosa tocaron por debajo de su camisa, descendiendo peligrosamente a su entrepierna. El hecho de sentir sus suaves manos sobre su cuerpo hicieron despertar nuevamente aquel fuego dormido, sintiendo que poco a poco la pasión lo dominaba para hacerla suya.

\- Quiero saber cuánto me has extrañado, Sakura - Sasuke besó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer cuando él le quitó ágilmente su atuendo. Los ojos de Sasuke soltaron un leve destello mientras sus ojos seguían rojos al sentir la pasión fluir por sus venas. Sakura se relamió sus labios y sonrió al ver a su esposo tan vivas como siempre, besándola y amándola, haciéndola sentirse plena y viva nuevamente.

.

.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Los destellos del sol interrumpieron mi sueño, la luz me molestó por breves momentos cuando llegaron a mis ojos y sentí que hice una mueca de disgusto cuando Sakura deslizó las cortinas, pero escuché una pequeña risa ¿por qué?

Me moví un poco hacia mi derecha cuando sentí a alguien más en nuestra cama. Fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi pequeña hija a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente con sus mechones negros sobre su rostro. No recordé el momento exacto cuando ella llegó a nuestra habitación, agradecí a Sakura mentalmente cuando anoche me dijo que me pusiera un pantalón antes de dormir luego de nuestra noche juntos.

Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, tratando de no despertarla para continuar viéndola dormir. Era así como siempre quería verla, tranquila y con un mundo lleno de paz. En ese momento mis ganas de seguir protegiendo la aldea fueron más fuerte que antes, dándome ánimos para seguir con mis misiones y corroborando que con esto las mantenía a salvo de todo peligro.

Sonreí inconscientemente cuando la vi arrugar el ceño cuando sintió el sol en sus parpados, era igual a mi cuando se molestaba.

De repente un flash me cegó por unos instantes y miré desde donde había surgido. Era Sakura, quien ahora sonreía detrás del lente al haber capturado aquel tierno momento en una fotografía.

Cerré los ojos e hice un mohín con la boca, ella sabía que eso no me había desagradado, pero no podía evitar ser así. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Sarada con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, papá - me dijo, y sonreí de emoción al escuchar esa palabra. Quien hubiera pensado que yo, después de todo lo que hice, formaría una familia tan linda como la que Sakura me dio. No había mayor felicidad que esta y la abracé con ternura mientras ella me dijo _"Por fin estás en casa"._

Suspiré por un momento y sentí dicha al saber que estaba donde siempre debí estar, con mi familia.

* * *

 _ **...Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Hola a todas/os :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, este capítulo fue mas familiar y con un toque de emoción :) quería centrarme más en esos problemitas que tenían Boruto y Sarada con sus padres, que bueno que ya se arreglaron ¿no?**

 **Recuerden que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, u_u así que prepárense para el final de Un viaje al pasado. Será emocionante y espero que lo reciban con las mismas ansias como lo han hecho con los capítulos anteriores, ya que nuestra querida y curiosa Sarada volverá a dar un viaje, se preguntaran a dónde ¿no es así? No les puedo decir muajajaja ;) pero espero que les agrade y toque un poquito sus corazones ^u^**

 **Si les gustó este capítulo ustedes ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber ;) un lindo review de parte de ustedes es siempre bienvenido, además que así es la única manera de hacerme saber si les agradó la historia, así que espero sus reacciones con ansías.** **Les mando un saludo y un gran abrazo a todas/os y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo y final de Un viaje al pasado.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas mis lectoras :D he regresado con un nuevo capítulo y el último de esta bella historia que nació producto de una serie de imágenes de estos personajes (como yace en el avatar de esta historia). No saben lo agradecida que estoy de que hayan aceptado y amado esta historia tanto como yo cuando la creé :) Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus constantes reviews/follows y favoritos que me alegran cada vez que los veo y me animaron a seguir hasta el final n_n. Sé que fue cortita, pero espero que la hayan disfrutado al máximo y espero que el final no las decepcione.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Cuando aparezca este símbolo " -.-" significa que contare dos perspectivas diferentes dentro de la misma escena.**

 ***Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero el contenido de la historia me pertenece.**

 ***He estado pensando en cambiar mi nombre de autor, ya que sonvidel67 lo deje porque aún no tenía un nombre que me gustara en particular como ahora que será _Kelly Anne Rose_ :) ahora podrán tutearme si lo desean, ya que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a cada uno de ustedes y los siento como parte de mi circulo de amigos :D Así que espero no confundirlos con esto, ya que este nombre será permanente, para que no me olviden cuando vean otro nombre de autor u.u jajajaja**

 **Bueno eso es por ahora, nos vemos al final del capítulo :)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 _ **[Sarada]**_

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana del día sábado, mire hacia mi ventana y vi que el día parecía estar más claro y radiante. Me senté en mi cama y tomé un vaso de agua para refrescar mi garganta, apenas dejé el vaso sobre la mesita de noche miré la foto donde salía con mi madre y mi padre.

Mi papá...

Cuando recordé que estaba en casa di un brinco de alegría y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. Salí tan distraída que ni cuenta me di por donde iba cuando sentí que choqué contra alguien. Abrí los ojos para empezar a disculparme, pero al ver la semi sonrisa de mi padre quedé muda.

Él muy pocas veces sonreía.

\- Papá - susurré, abrazándolo con fuerza de su cintura. Aun no podía creer que él estaba aquí con nosotras.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó, acariciando mi cabeza.

\- Mejor que nunca, papá - le sonreí.

\- Sasuke-kun, Sarada - llamó mi madre - El desayuno está listo.

Me dirigí a la mesa junto a él, quien de un momento a otro, tomó mi mano para soltarla justo antes de sentarnos para comer. Mi padre podía aparentar ser muy frío con los demás, pero con estas dos semanas que pudo estar en casa logré conocer lo suficiente para descifrar cada gesto, cada mirada y cada sonrisa.

\- Aquí tienes cariño, espero que te guste porque empaque un rico almuerzo para tu misión - casi me atoro cuando mi madre pronunció esas palabras. Mi padre nuevamente se iba de misión y yo ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo lo suficiente estas dos semanas.

\- Sarada - lo escuché que me llamaba - Descuida, esta vez volveré pronto. Lo prometo - me dijo. No supe si creer en sus palabras o no, pero debía tener esperanza.

.

.

\- Tranquila, hija - me dijo mi madre, colocando sus manos en mis hombros mientras despedíamos a mi padre de la aldea, una vez más - Regresa sano y salvo ¿quieres? - se dirigió a él.

\- Hmp - observé que mi padre la miraba con una semi sonrisa, algo muy particular en él - Cuídate mucho - me dijo, colocando una mano en mi cabeza para luego tocarme la frente con dos dedos - Nos veremos pronto, hija.

Me lleve mi mano de inmediato a mi frente, era extraño que haya hecho eso, pero recordé que mi madre me lo había hecho casi siempre cuando era más pequeña, por lo que sonreí al darme cuenta lo que ese gesto significaba en nuestra familia. Aquel gesto demostraba el cariño y amor que le dio mi tío a mi padre. Mis ojos de repente se pusieron llorosos y me acerqué a mi madre, aguantando mis lagrimas ante mi padre, quien me miraba extrañado.

* * *

\- ¿Lo sabe? - lo escuché preguntar.

\- Si, debía saberlo ¿no crees? - sonrió mi madre, acariciando la mejilla de mi padre quien sonrió con tristeza.

\- Si… - suspiró, luego tomé su mano para animarlo.

\- Por favor no tardes ¿sí? Te quiero, papá - lo abracé con fuerza desde su cintura para correr hacia la aldea, no quería llorar, y mientras antes se fuera antes regresaría a nosotras.

\- ¿Te molestó que se lo dijera? - preguntó Sakura, mirando a su esposo.

\- No, sé que le contaste lo necesario - sonrió - Bien, debo irme.

\- Sasuke-kun… - lo detuvo, sonrojándose - Ya que estamos solos…¿podrías…? - sus mejillas ardían cada vez más - Tan solo una vez más… - Sakura apuntó sus labios con su dedo índice mientras le sonreía algo tímida al pedírselo. Sasuke suspiró y miró a todos lados antes de besar a su mujer en los labios por breves segundos.

\- Espérame - le sonrió ladinamente y volteó, caminando hacia su nuevo destino. Sakura, al verlo partir nuevamente de su lado, se limpió una lagrima de sus ojos, la partida de su esposo siempre era difícil, sobre todo cuando no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estaría lejos.

.

.

Sasuke volvió a la aldea dos meses después de su partida de Konoha, pero al mes siguiente tuvo que ir nuevamente de misión en misión debido a supuestas amenazas en contra de la aldea. Por lo que esta vez el Uchiha debió investigar arduamente, demorando cada vez más su llegada, perdiendo años lejos de su familia y con ello los logros de su joven hija.

.

.

 _ **(Años después)**_

Era temprano en Konoha, las calles estaban despejadas y los habitantes comenzaban un día más de trabajo, abriendo sus respectivas tiendas. Sasuke pasó sin mirar a nadie, necesitaba ir directamente a la oficina del Hokage para entregar los informes que le pidió Naruto hace tiempo atrás.

Iba tan distraído y apurado que no notó los ojos curiosos de un joven adolescente que lo miraba más de la cuenta, como si lo estuviera analizando, después de un rato el joven de pelo blanco se marchó a la vez que Sasuke se perdió al entrar donde yacía el Séptimo.

\- Naruto, este es el reporte de la investigación que me hiciste hacer. Léelo.

\- Ahh…¿cuándo me dirás Hokage-sama?, recuerda que estas en mi oficina - Naruto tenía ojeras cuando lo miró a los ojos, Sasuke arqueó sus cejas y lo miró de forma divertida, haciéndole saber a Naruto que jamás diría tal cosa. El rubio soltó un suspiró de resignación y tomó el rollo con cuidado - Mmm, se ve complicado - dijo pensativo al leerlo.

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Usuratonkachi - suspiró - Deje mis anotaciones al final del pergamino. Esto corrobora que no sabes leer.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - lo miró desafiante - No te imaginas lo duro que es esto - se quejó, apuntando una pila de papeleos que debía hacer - Bien, se ve interesante, eso significa que hay que estar alerta a cualquier cosa - manifestó, luego de leer el último párrafo con la letra de Sasuke - Sabes…mi hijo ha avanzado mucho con el entrenamiento que le diste - comentó satisfecho - Te admira.

\- Hmp - sonrió - Es igual de persistente que tú.

\- Así debe ser si desea aprender - Naruto se inclinó levemente en su silla y lo miró directo a los ojos - ¿Cómo está tu hija?

\- Bien, ya debes saber que sigue siendo la mejor de la clase - dijo orgulloso.

\- Lo sé, toda una Uchiha, aunque cada vez que la veo me recuerda a Sakura-chan - dijo en tono melancólico - A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tu nunca hubieses vuelto con nosotros - sonrió, esperando una reacción de su amigo.

\- Pero lo hice, y aunque no lo hiciera ella jamás se hubiera fijado en ti.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro - el levantó una ceja con cierta sonrisa coqueta, quería provocarlo un rato.

\- Hmp - Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia - No me hagas golpearte en tu propia oficina - dijo algo malhumorado y con voz ronca.

\- Si no quieres oírme podrías volver a casa ahora - dijo sonriendo al ver aflorar los celos de Sasuke.

\- Si - suspiró, relajándose un poco al dirigirse a la salida.

\- Oye, teme - murmuró Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se diera vuelta - ¿No has notado lo cercano que esta Boruto con tu hija? Es decir…si notaste ese detalle antes de irte a las misiones, ¿no?

Sasuke se le tensó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué con eso?...¿Y cómo rayos debo saberlo ahora? ¡llevo ausente por años por tu culpa! - manifestó serio y preocupado. Sarada aún era su pequeña.

\- Eh… - rió - Lo siento, bueno bueno…solo digo, esa misma cercanía provocó que te dieras cuenta por fin de tus sentimientos por Sakura-chan - Naruto ojeó algunos documentos mientras hablaba en tono misterioso - Quizás...en algún futuro… seamos familia - lo miró a los ojos con diversión e ilusión.

 _"¿Familia?..."._ Pensó él con rapidez y de inmediato se imaginó todo de golpe. En su mente Naruto estaba a su lado muy animosamente, ya que por fin ahora eran familia. Imaginó a su pequeña hija casada con Boruto en el altar y en tan solo un segundo se vio a si mismo cargando a un niño extraño. Su pelo era negro como el de Sarada, tenía aquellas marcas en las mejillas como Naruto y Boruto y sus facciones eran similares a las de él cuando joven.

" _¿Qué demonios significa esto…?"._ Volvió a pensar, horrorizado. Miró al niño una vez más, Sasuke miró los movimientos del infante de manera expectante al ver que pronto emitiría sus primeras palabras. Quizás...no todo estuviese perdido y fuera todo un genio a pesar de su aspecto parecido al Uzumaki.

 _"Quizás sea listo, tal vez...solo tal vez haya heredado la inteligencia de la familia Uchiha, vamos...dilo"_.

 _"Um...ah...da...da...dattebayo"_

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió pálido y, volviendo a la realidad, rugió casi furioso en la oficina.

\- ¡No. Eso jamás! Mi hija nunca se fijaría en tu hijo - manifestó con decisión. Él aún la veía muy pequeña como para emparejarse con alguien, ni si quiera la había disfrutado lo suficiente como para verla partir con alguien más.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? - chilló sorprendido - ¡Boruto es un niño atractivo y muy digno para Sarada!

\- ¡Es un Usuratonkachi al igual que tú, ella necesita a alguien mejor!

\- ¡Teme! - gruñó Naruto, rechinando los dientes - ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas y cerró los ojos para calmarse, cuando halló algo de serenidad sonrió. De cierta forma extrañaba discutir con él, pero deseaba llegar pronto a casa. Sabía que Sakura lo estaba esperando y deseaba aprovechar cada tiempo libre con ella y su familia.

\- Si eso es todo me voy - dijo secamente, dándose la vuelta nuevamente, pero justo cuando su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta Naruto habló.

\- Quieres saber ¿no? - murmuró de nuevo con ese tono misterioso, recordando repentinamente aquella vez cuando lo tentó con aquella misión para verle el rostro a su sensei - Podemos salir de la duda... - sonrió - Sé que no pudimos con Kakashi-sensei, pero con ellos todo será más fácil - comentó.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer? - una gota de sudor bajó desde su frente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, divirtámonos un poco! Además, sé que mi intuición me dice que tengo razón.

\- Ahhh... - suspiró resignado.

Naruto sabía que lo había atrapado con eso y rió complacido al ver que a este le entraron las dudas.

\- Bien, entonces está listo - sonrió Naruto algo emocionado - Supongo que ya no te daré mas misiones por un buen tiempo.

\- Ya era hora, por fin estaré más tiempo en casa - lo miró él.

\- Sí, te lo mereces, y tu familia también. Sakura-chan debe odiarme por todo el trabajo extra que te hago pasar - Naruto hizo una pausa para luego añadir - Pensé que querías restaurar tu clan. Al paso en que vas te voy ganando - sonrió el rubio, firmando unos papeles.

\- Hmp, no he podido restaurarlo porque me has mandado misiones cada vez que regreso.

\- Lo sé, lo siento - se disculpó riéndose - Pero tienes a Sarada.

-Sí, pero con ella el apellido Uchiha se perderá, por lo que deseo tener un varón, quizás dos o tres, ya con eso será suficiente para restaurarlo.

\- ¿Y si solo tienen mujeres? - preguntó, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

\- Hmp, ¿acaso necesito explicártelo? - sonrió algo malicioso - Hasta que llegue no me rendiré.

\- … - _"Pobre Sakura-chan"_ pensó horrorizado al imaginarla con muchos niños. _"Aunque...por otro lado..."_ Luego sonrió al recordar lo enamorada que siempre estuvo del Uchiha, por lo que cierto esfuerzo no sería tal martirio después de todo.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba entrenando en el bosque. No podía rendirse ahora, cada vez que los años pasaban ella estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, por lo que la práctica lo era todo. A pesar de los años ella mantenía su traje rojo, parecido al de su madre cuando joven junto con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Su cuerpo lucía mas femenino y había crecido varios centímetros, además dejó crecer su cabellera, ahora era larga y con ondas leves cayendo de su cabeza como cascada.

\- Hola - Mitsuki salió de la nada desde los matorrales - No quise asustarte - Mitsuki ahora era mucho más alto que Sarada, sus rizos blancos eran rebeldes y seguía manteniendo aquel corte cuando era genin. Sus facciones también habían cambiado a una más madura y masculina, al igual que su voz, que se tornó levemente más profunda.

\- No lo hiciste - sonrió Sarada, lanzando uno que otro shuriken a los blancos que había puesto en varios lugares, moviéndose desde lo alto de los árboles de un lado a otro, acertando cada tiro. Su técnica había mejorado bastante, al igual que sus jutsus y poder ocular.

\- Eso pensé - rió Mitsuki - Vi a tu padre en la aldea dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del Hokage esta mañana - Sarada asintió, sabía que su padre tenía trabajo que hacer en la aldea apenas llegaba de sus misiones, por lo que tal comentario no le sorprendió mucho - Se parece en algo a tu tío Itachi.

Al escuchar el nombre de su tío, Sarada detuvo su entrenamiento de golpe y se dirigió hacia Mitsuki con rapidez. Su pelo largo azabache ondeaba grácilmente a medida que descendía del árbol hasta que su cabello se detuvo por completo detrás de su espalda a la altura de sus codos, enfrentando a Mitsuki.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que digas algo así, si no lo conociste? - manifestó Sarada algo molesta, y sin querer sus ojos se manifestaron con ese rojo intenso del sharingan.

\- Tienes razón, pero...mi padre me habló de él y...

\- ¿Y? - insistió Sarada intrigada. Los recuerdos de su tío Itachi eran algo sagrado. Su madre le contó parte de su historia hace tiempo atrás. Le contó que fue un gran Shinobi, poco reconocido y que hizo un gran sacrificio por el bien de la aldea y por su hermano, al cual quiso profundamente.

Sarada al escuchar ese relato de su madre quedó emocionada y llena de orgullo hacia él, a pesar de no conocer a su tío siempre lo respetó y lo adoró. Aunque eso no era suficiente para ella, quería saber más, conocer más de su clan y su pasado, pero su madre siempre detenía su curiosidad. La pequeña era tan preguntona que su madre tuvo que decirle que su padre solo le había contado lo justo y necesario, ya que ese tema era algo muy doloroso para él y debía conformarse con lo que ella le decía; por supuesto que la pequeña nunca quedó conforme. Por lo que el tono misterioso de Mitsuki la hicieron preguntarse qué sabía él que ella no.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencione que no podías viajar a ciertas épocas hace tiempo atrás? - él la vio asentir - Logre abrir una pequeña brecha que permite ir mas allá, si aun deseas conocerlo esta es tu oportunidad. Solo que el tiempo es menos por obvias razones. Aún no lo perfecciono y eso tomara mucho tiempo, pero debo ajustar ciertas cosas para que funcione, necesitaré solo un par de meses.

A Sarada se le aguaron los ojos y por unos instantes no supo qué responder. Mitsuki, al ver que ella no decía nada se preocupó, por lo que se acercó más a ella y le colocó su mano en su hombro. Sarada bajó la mirada, perdida en el pasto mientras balbuceaba. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocer a aquella persona que siempre admiró.

.

.

 **(Tres meses después)**

\- Déjame ver si entendí - pronunció Boruto, soltando un breve suspiro - Quieres viajar nuevamente - Sarada asintió con una sonrisa. Boruto arrugó el ceño y suspiró - ¡Demonios, Sarada! ¿No puedes vivir el día a día y ya? ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal y te quedas atrapada en ese lugar o si te enteras de algo que no querías saber?...

Boruto lucía diferente, su masa muscular había incrementado ligeramente, su espalda era un poco más ancha y sus facciones eran cada vez más masculinas junto con su voz grave. Los años que pasaron le habían favorecido enormemente.

\- Jamás lo había pensado de ese modo - dijo Mitsuki, mirando a Sarada para ver si notaba algún atisbo de dudas.

\- Quiero hacerlo, lo necesito. De cierta forma es parte de mi historia, de mi clan - murmuró - Además…si él fue un héroe quiero verlo, quiero que él sepa de mi existencia, que sepa que papá se convirtió en un buen hombre y tiene su propia familia, tal y como él quería.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que él quería algo así? - preguntó Boruto, mirándola fijamente.

\- Porque mi madre me lo dijo, sé que lo que me dijo ella fue breve, sé que omitió detalles, pero no vi mentiras en sus ojos cuando me lo contó. Recuerdo que cuando vi a mi papá y le pregunté acerca de él solo me sonrió y me abrazó.

\- Mmm - Boruto meditó por breves segundos y luego llamó a su compañero - Oye, Mitsuki - Boruto se acercó a Mitsuki para que solo él escuchara y le pegó suavemente en el hombro - Sera mejor que te detengas con esos jutsus prohibidos, Sarada es capaz de recorrer la historia completa de los Shinobi si se lo propone - masculló.

\- Esta bien, solo…pensaba que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ella - se disculpó él con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿De qué hablan? - los miró ella con ojos entrecerrados. Provocando algo de miedo en sus compañeros.

\- N-Nada - dijo Boruto algo nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su compañera. A veces lograba ser bastante intimidante.

\- Ya que no podemos detenerte pienso en recolectar información acerca de esos tiempos. Mi padre conoce más sobre eso y se los haré saber en cuanto tenga todos los detalles.

\- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. Por mi cuenta veré si puedo sacarle algo de información al viejo. Me imagino que en esa oficina deben haber miles de reportes.

\- Odio decirlo, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Boruto - expresó Sarada - Debes tener más respeto por el Hokage, estoy segura que Mitsuki conseguirá todo lo que necesito saber.

\- Mira, si tu vas pues quiero ayudar - manifestó Boruto con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos - Lamentablemente no puedo ir contigo esta vez porque el jutsu no lo permite, pero…

\- Pero nada, no puedes faltarle el respeto al Hokage y entrar donde hay documentos privados.

\- Lo haré, quieras… - Boruto se acercó más a su rostro - …o no.

Sarada lo miró con atención, sus ojos azules eran aún más profundos que los que ella recordaba, mucho más serios y seguros. Sus mejillas ardieron al verlo tan cerca y no pudo evitar sentir nervios ante aquel calor del cuerpo de Boruto.

\- Wow…¿se han preguntado en que ustedes harían una linda pareja? - bromeó Mitsuki, quien los observaba no muy de lejos.

Sarada y Boruto reaccionaron de inmediato a las palabras de su compañero, a ambos le hirvió la cara de vergüenza y cierto cosquilleo invadió el interior de ambos una vez que se apartaron del otro.

.

.

Tan solo en una semana Mitsuki había recopilado toda la información que necesitaba Sarada. Definitivamente al lugar donde iría esta vez era terrero peligroso y más aún al saber que Itachi era uno de los ninjas peligrosos más buscados. Por un momento hasta pensó en retractarse de sus palabras y evitar a que ella fuera, pero sabía que su compañera era testaruda y que lo haría de todos modos a pesar del peligro.

Mitsuki había llamado por una reunión de grupo en el parque de la aldea para discutir sobre lo que había descubierto. Por otro lado, Boruto también tenía información de utilidad, ahora solo faltaba que Sarada decidiera y juzgara.

\- Mi padre fue honesto en decirme todo, sin guardarse nada acerca de tu tío - Sarada asintió, las palmas de la chica estaban heladas de nervios y ansiedad, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de lo que dirían sus compañeros - Itachi fue uno de los mejores ninjas de su generación, poseía grandes habilidades, en pocas palabras fue un niño pródigo - Sarada asintió como si eso ya lo supiera y Mitsuki continuó hablando - También me contó que formó parte de los Akatsuki…

\- ¿Qué eran los Akatsuki? - preguntó Sarada algo inquieta.

\- Una organización que buscaba acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos, pero cambiaron esa doctrina para convertirse en una organización criminal constituida por varios ninjas renegados de Clase S - mencionó Boruto con seriedad, él había investigado todos los detalles del caso de Itachi, por lo que no creyó que él fuera un héroe después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué mi tío estaría en algo así?...No tiene sentido - Sarada se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada y confundida.

\- Porque Itachi mató a los de tu clan, Sarada. A todos, menos a tu padre - Boruto fue directo al grano mientras Mitsuki soltó un largo suspiro de molestia. Llevándose su palma de su mano directo al rostro al ver que su compañero fue duramente explícito.

\- ¡Boruto, no puedes decirle eso a Sarada! - exclamó Mitsuki enojado. Luego al ver el rostro pálido de su compañera la miró seriamente - Sarada, él hizo lo que hizo para evitar que tu clan hiciera un golpe de estado en Konoha, salvó a todos los de la aldea. Lamentablemente… él tuvo que lidiar con eso desde muy joven y echarse toda la culpa, cargando ese peso durante toda su vida, quedando como el malo de la historia, pero él…él…

\- Entiendo… - soltó Sarada, quien ahora estaba encajando las pequeñas piezas que faltaban de aquel rompecabezas.

 _"El héroe de Konoha, mi tío…prefirió sufrir él y cargar con todo ese odio solo. Sin duda algo muy valiente de su parte…ahora entiendo por qué mi padre tuvo el destino que eligió. Quizás si hubiese sabido bien eso de un principio no lo hubiera juzgado como siempre lo hice._

 _Dolor. Esa palabra resume todo lo que mi papá pasó debido al sacrificio de mi tío, ahora entiendo por qué mi madre mencionó que mi padre cargó, desde muy pequeño, la oscuridad en su vida sobre sus hombros."_

\- Él prefirió sacrificar su nombre que ver destruida la aldea, mi padre dijo que el clan Uchiha era muy poderoso, pero siempre los rodeaba una sombra de maldad en su interior, a excepción de Itachi - comentó Mitsuki.

\- No sabía eso - susurró Boruto algo arrepentido por sus palabras - Yo solo vi el libro Bingo de esos tiempos y…juzgué mal… - Boruto miró hacia el suelo mientras que Sarada sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¡Por eso te dije que no hablaras! Mi padre fue uno de los Sannin legendarios y conoce muchas cosas. Conoció muy bien la historia de Itachi y por eso puedo decir que Uchiha Itachi fue un gran Shinobi, poco reconocido por razones obvias, ya que él nunca quiso que nadie supiera lo que hizo.

\- Ya veo… - Boruto asintió y luego miró a Sarada, quien estaba tan conmocionada que comenzó a llorar - ¿Sarada? - Boruto le acarició la espalda y fue ahí cuando ella limpió sus mejillas, algo avergonzada por el hecho de mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Estoy bien…Mi madre… nunca me habló de la masacre de mi clan, supongo que pensó que mal entendería todo. Solo me dijo que hizo un gran sacrificio para salvar muchas vidas... - comentó Sarada, quien ahora entendía el dolor que fue para su padre vivir con eso durante toda su infancia, y por eso tomó el camino que eligió cuando era joven. Por fin ahora lo pudo entender un poco mas - Ahora que sabemos eso…¿Por qué es tan peligroso al lugar a donde iré? - preguntó, para cambiar de tema. Si comenzaba a encajar más las piezas estaba segura que rompería en llanto.

\- Akatsuki era una organización con ninjas de rango S, son sumamente peligrosos y mataban a todo aquel que invadía sus terrenos, además, en ese tiempo estaban en busca de los bijuus. Temo que si no encuentras a Itachi, los demás miembros te encuentren primero.

\- Cabe también decir que en ese entonces lentamente estaba comenzando la guerra - mencionó Boruto, tratando así de que ella cambiara de opinión.

\- Él me reconocerá, ¡lo sé! Si fue tan inteligente y bondadoso y quiso tanto a mi padre como dicen, estoy segura que sabrá quién soy - afirmó convencida.

\- Bien… - dijo Mitsuki con resignación, mirando a Boruto con cansancio al ver lo persistente de su compañera - Ya solo debes prepararte para ese día - agregó Mitsuki, dando por finalizada la pequeña reunión.

.

.

\- Has estado muy callada últimamente, hija - mencionó su madre al verla tan concentrada en el living. Sarada había dejado sus estrategias de la próxima misión de lado cuando comenzó a pensar en lo que haría esta misma tarde, invocar nuevamente aquel jutsu prohibido - ¿Sarada?

\- Uh…estoy bien mamá…solo estaba… pensando - comentó sin mucha importancia - ¿Papá está despierto?

\- Si, está en la cocina preparando algo para almorzar - sonrió - Te sorprendería las maravillas que logra hacer con una sola mano - dijo Sakura complacida mientras se sacaba su delantal de trabajo. Había hecho horas extras en el hospital y lo único que pensaba era en Sasuke. Cuando su hija la quedo mirando algo ruborizada e incómoda no supo bien el por qué, hasta que recordó sus palabras que pudieron mal interpretarse de otra forma - Oh…es decir… - _"¡Shannaro!, eso me pasa por pensar en él todo el día…¿¡ahora qué pensara mi hija de mí!?"_

\- No te molestes mamá… - dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa - Iré a verlo - dijo ella, saliendo disparada a la cocina.

Sakura sonrió al verla tan emocionada, con Sasuke en casa siempre andaba de buen humor durante todo el día y su hija siempre estaba a su lado como perro guardián, tratando de conocerlo cada vez más. Suspiró de alegría al ver que la casa nuevamente estaba con vida, cuando de repente se sintió algo mareada, tuvo que sentarse unos segundos antes de que volviera a sentirse bien, pero no le dio mucha importancia a lo que pasó y continuó cambiándose de ropa.

\- Ahí estas - mencionó Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para mirarla - ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

\- Bien, he mejorado mucho - ella se sentó, quería volver a preguntarle cosas como era de costumbre. Después de toda la información que logró recopilar de su tío quería saber más y, si era posible, que su padre le contara, aunque sonara imposible - Papá…háblame de tu hermano - soltó sin más. La mirada de Sasuke se endureció y apretó el paño que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿A qué va la pregunta? - preguntó secamente, Sasuke siempre se tensaba cuando su hija mencionaba a Itachi. De cierta forma era como si le abrieran una herida que nunca sanó bien.

\- Quiero saber, sabes que no sé mucho de ti, papá, y menos de tu pasado - Sarada hizo un puchero y lo escuchó suspirar.

\- Itachi fue un gran hombre, hizo… muchas cosas por la aldea, quizás hasta mejor que un Hokage - Sasuke cerró sus ojos, recordando el rostro de su hermano por breves segundos - Y… también fue un buen hermano…un buen amigo y leal compañero - su boca se le secó y sus ojos se aguaron levemente - Eso es todo lo que debes saber de él - Sasuke se dio la vuelta para continuar la preparación del almuerzo.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero ¿qué hay de él, papá? ¿Era igual de inteligente que yo? ¿Era guapo? - preguntó algo emocionada.

\- Hmp…brillante como nadie ha sido - respondió orgulloso - ¿Guapo?...Ahh… Sarada, no sabría responderte algo así - dijo algo incomodo ante la pregunta.

\- De seguro que lo fue - comentó su madre, incorporándose a la conversación - Si tu padre es así de guapo lo más probable es que también lo haya sido él - sonrió.

\- Mmm - soltó Sasuke algo fastidiado al notar el rumbo de aquella conversación.

\- Hija, ya hablamos de eso al respecto - murmuró su madre, mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Sarada hizo una mueca y luego pensó en las palabras de su padre - Oye…has pensando mucho últimamente - soltó Sakura, sentándose cerca de ella - A puesto que hay algún chico ¿no?

Sasuke se atoró con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando al escuchar a su esposa decir algo así.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, papá? - preguntó Sarada algo inquieta.

\- S-Si…

\- Es eso ¿no?... - preguntó su madre con entusiasmo - ¡Dime quién es!

\- Ehh, Sakura, ayúdame con esto - dijo Sasuke algo agobiado con la insistencia de su esposa que cada vez lo hacían dudar más respecto a lo que Naruto había supuesto.

.

.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Sarada se reunió con sus compañeros cerca de la salida de la aldea.

\- Recuerda, tienes a lo más dos horas dentro del jutsu - le recordó Mitsuki - ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Si - afirmó convencida - Sé que todo saldrá bien, no se preocupen - dijo ella con voz calmada, luego miró a Boruto, su mandíbula se veía tensa y sus labios tenían un gesto de disconformidad con su decisión - Oye… - Sarada tocó su pecho para que él la viera a los ojos - Cuando regrese verás que todo salió bien - susurró.

\- Si tu lo dices… - luego suspiró. Él miró su pecho, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir que ella lo tocaba - Cu-Cuídate - musitó algo nervioso, luego se percató del fuego que comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas debido al tacto que hizo Sarada en su cuerpo, cada vez que lo tocaba era grato aunque extraño - Lo…Lo digo porque le hice una promesa a tu padre - masculló - Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? - la vio asentir.

Sarada sonrió poco convencida y solo lo empujó levemente como para molestarlo.

\- Bien, nos veremos dentro de poco - comentó ella. Luego de mirarlos a ambos por última vez comenzó a hacer los movimientos apropiados para partir nuevamente hacia la historia - ¡Jikūse no jutsu! - chilló. Miró por última vez a sus compañeros y grabó los amplios ojos azules de Boruto que tanto le gustaba ver, de cierta forma cuando lo miraba le producían cosas, cosas que aún no podía aclarar bien. Y antes de que se diera cuenta reapareció en cuestión de segundos en otra época - ¡Lo logré!

Pero en ese instante tuvo que callar y dejar la victoria de lado al escuchar unas voces muy cerca de su posición. Sarada se concentró y logró esconderse con rapidez.

\- Estoy harto de esto, hemos gastado demasiado chackra en estas reuniones a distancias con el grupo. Al menos ya tenemos casi la mayoría de los bijuus - decía Kisame.

\- No te quejes, ahora podemos descansar algo - Sarada, al escuchar un tono grave de voz parecida a la de su padre, se decidió a mirar.

 _"¿Es…acaso es…Tío Itachi?"._ Pensó, soltando un gemido de sorpresa que fue percibido por el hábil Uchiha. " _Imposible que me haya visto…"._ Pensó ella momentos antes de que los ojos rojos de Itachi la vieran. Su corazón latió a mil por hora y comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa ante la situación.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Itachi? - preguntó su compañero, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Nada - Itachi tenía sentidos muy agudos, por lo que claramente percibió algo extraño en esa dirección de los matorrales. Sabía que no estaban solos.

\- Ahh, como siempre eres tan reservado - dijo fastidiado - Bien, iré en busca de comida.

\- ¿No que estabas muy cansado? - le recordó - Soy más rápido que tu, iré solo.

\- Como quieras… - murmuró agotado y caminó hacia unas rocas para descansar.

Sarada sintió nervios y por un momento no supo qué hacer, se quedó congelada, escuchando los pasos amenazantes de su tío aproximarse hacia su posición. Por un momento pensó en usar su kunai y defenderse al igual que lo hizo una vez con su joven padre, pero esto no era un juego, era más peligroso que aquellas veces cuando viajar al pasado era cosa de mirar y divertirse. Ahora estaba en riesgo y, aunque odiara pensarlo, su tío Itachi era peligroso.

Quizás sus compañeros tenían razón y jamás debió ir hasta aquí, al parecer no había digerido bien el peligro en que se estaba metiendo.

La azabache tomó aire por última vez y antes de salir de su lugar miró a su tío, quien tenía una mirada amenazante a pocos metros de ella que la hicieron salir casi disparada hacia una dirección que no estaba segura hacia donde la llevaría, pero el miedo y emoción la atacó, haciéndola reaccionar sin pensar. Corrió tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron hasta que comenzó a observar mejor el lugar.

Saltó alto cuando vio un tronco en medio del camino, su respiración estaba agitada y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca debido a la sensación de miedo que le provocó su tío. Pensamientos fugases se le pasaron por la cabeza cuando lo oía cada vez más cerca, pensando seriamente en que su vida acabaría en ese mismo instante.

Sarada volvió a saltar cuando otro tronco apareció. Miró el sendero algo extrañada y se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado por ahí antes.

 _"No, no puede ser…¿Cómo?"_

\- ¿Quién eres? - la voz ronca de su tío murmuró entre los árboles, un viento fuerte y silbante pasó junto a ella, provocándole espasmos de pánico - Pelear con un simple kunai no te servirá de nada - volvió a decirle entre las sombras. Sarada lo soltó, ella no deseaba enfrentarlo - No hay nada que puedas hacer bajo este poder - afirmó de manera más amenazante.

\- ¡Por favor, detente! - chilló ella, mirando por todos lados, y al hacerlo Itachi se dio cuenta de aquel símbolo en su espalda.

\- ¿¡Por qué tienes el símbolo de mi clan en tu espalada!? - ahora su voz sonaba más amenazante que antes - ¡Responde!

Sarada tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó sus puños con fuerza para darse valor.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada …hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura. Viajé del futuro para conocerte! - chilló seriamente con ímpetu para enfrentarlo.

Itachi, oculto bajo su genjutsu, abrió los ojos producto de las palabras de la adolescente y comenzó por verle mejor sus rasgos. El pelo sin duda era como los de su clan, pero el color del cabello no la definiría como una Uchiha, sin embargo, la forma de sus ojos eran casi parecidos a…

 _"Sasuke…"_ Pensó.

La mirada seria de la chica lo hicieron sentir escalofríos. El parecido de ambos cuando eran jóvenes era innegable…pero… ¿cómo?.

\- ¡Mientes! - manifestó con inseguridad al pensar que era algún tipo de broma.

\- ¡Por favor créeme, te lo demostraré! - chilló ella, mirando por todas partes, retrocediendo mientras observaba atentamente cada espacio de maleza por si lo veía.

\- Hazlo - susurró Itachi detrás de ella, apareciendo al instante a su lado, sintió escalofríos y su corazón se detuvo por breves momentos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y pudo ver como varios cuervos formaron su silueta hasta formar cada parte de su cuerpo. Itachi la observó con sus ojos rojos, mostrándole el poder de su sharingan.

Sarada se puso derecha de los nervios al verlo, con cuidado y con precaución se enfrentó por completo ante él. En ese momento no sabía por qué sus piernas le tiritaron, mirando poco a poco la figura amenazante de su tío hasta encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos. Ella, más nerviosa que nunca, puso sus dos dedos en posición frente a su mentón. Cerró sus ojos bajo la mirada atenta del Uchiha e inhaló por última vez.

\- Sha-¡Sharingan! - anunció con firmeza, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada constante de su tío.

\- Imposible… - murmuró, su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver los distinguidos ojos rojos de la chica. Sarada ya no aguantaba más de la emoción, de pronto aquel pavor que sintió se iba alejando lentamente al ver aparecer el rostro sereno de su tío - Tú…tú…

\- Vine a conocerte, tío Itachi - dijo ella, sonriendo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos - Pensé que me atacarías cuando me… - pero las palabras de Sarada fueron interrumpidas por el repentino abrazo de su tío. Sarada sintió un grato cosquilleo en su vientre y quedó inmóvil por varios segundos hasta que la fuerza de su tío comenzó a hacerse más fuerte - Tío… - comenzó - Me estas abrazando muy fuerte.

\- Oh, lo-lo siento - Itachi apoyó una de sus rodillas en el pasto al sentir una punzada en su pecho, aquella enfermedad volvía de vez en cuando, haciéndole sentir un leve dolor en el corazón, pero su rostro solo emanaba felicidad y asombro, por lo que Sarada no preguntó nada al respecto - ¿Cómo…? - musitó, aún sorprendido, posando una de sus manos sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de ella, quien lo miraba con fascinación y orgullo - De seguro no sabes nada de mí… - negó él, entristeciéndose de repente - Debes irte de aquí, si alguien más te ve…

\- ¡No! - lo detuvo ella cuando vio que estaba retrocediendo de su cercanía - ¡Lo sé…sé todo! - ella tragó saliva. La mirada de Itachi ahora de pánico y sorpresa, nadie debía saber lo que él hizo - Bueno… no todo, ¡pero sé lo que hiciste por mi padre y la aldea!

Itachi apretó los dientes al escucharla, nunca pensó que su historia sería descubierta por mas personas. Su pasado debía mantenerse oculto, tal y como él lo quiso, pero al saber que la chica decía la verdad sintió rabia y pena a la vez, alguien como ella no debería saber tales cosas.

\- Lo que hice no es digno de admiración, Sarada - afirmó - Fue muy difícil y ahora cargo con eso en todo momento - espetó con firmeza - No debes sentir orgullo, ni mucho menos querer conocerme - dijo Itachi, levantándose al sentir que el dolor de su pecho había desaparecido. Las punzadas iban y venían, su momento estaba llegando a pasos agigantados, pero su espíritu era el único responsable de que él aún siguiera con vida - Me gustaría saber más de ti, pero… - Itachi deshizo el genjutsu y miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien los seguía, al negar esa posibilidad él volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Pero? - preguntó ella, tomando parte de su capa.

\- No quiero poner en peligro a mi sobrina - sonrió gentilmente tal y como ella siempre lo imaginó en sus sueños. Si, desde pequeña creció con sueños de él, y aunque parezca extraño lucía casi exactamente a como lo veía ahora - Si algo te pasa de seguro mi hermano me odiaría aún más - sonrió nuevamente, provocándole a Sarada que esta vez ella lo abrazara.

\- Nada me pasará, soy fuerte - chilló, mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerza de su cintura - Me destaco en mi clase y soy muy buena con las armas ninjas al igual que tú y mi papá - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, producto de la emoción que sentía por conocerlo, esta vez no era un sueño, era real, él era real.

\- No lo dudo - susurró, tocándole su cabeza. Luego retrocedió y tomó de su mentón - Me recuerdas mucho a él - Itachi tragó saliva, mirándola cálidamente.

\- Mi papá… - susurró casi sin palabras - Él…él es bueno y muy fuerte, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestros mal entendidos como familia…quiero que sepas que él sí encontró la luz después de todo.

Itachi sonrió nuevamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al escuchar esas palabras de alivio, al menos podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que su hermano encontraría el camino correcto después de todo, y que más aún, pudo conocer a una nueva Uchiha, sangre de su sangre, la cual tendría una mejor vida gracias a su sacrificio. Al menos ahora podría convencerse de que todo valió la pena.

\- Ahora si debo irme - Itachi se separó de ella lentamente - Me dio gusto conocerte, Sarada - sonrió - Dale esto a tu padre cuando vuelvas - a Sarada le brillaron los ojos de emoción y sintió dos cálidos dedos de Itachi sobre su frente, aquel "toque" que tanto hacía su padre con ella y con su madre - Hasta la próxima vez - sonrió nuevamente.

Sarada rió con lagrimas en sus ojos y se tocó la frente. Sintiendo una mezcla de emociones que le hincharon de alegría su corazón.

Ella asintió y dio un pequeño salto producto de la emoción que la invadía. Itachi al verla hacer esos gestos le recordó aquel momento cuando Sasuke era pequeño y sonreía abiertamente, uno de los momentos más preciados de él, uno de aquellos que guardaba siempre en su corazón.

Sarada se secó las lagrimas de emoción y vio de reojo su reloj, ya era tiempo de regresar.

\- Espero verte nuevamente, tío Itachi - Sarada volvió a tener sus ojos normales y lo miró nuevamente - Ahora sé de dónde viene el gesto - sonrió, Itachi ladeó su cabeza al no comprender sus palabras. Sarada se acercó a él y se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo - Mi padre siempre lo hace con mamá y conmigo, él de verdad te quiso mucho y yo siempre te querré - Sarada dijo esto último acompañado del mismo toque, dejando a Itachi nuevamente sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

Él, al darse cuenta que esta era su despedida, revolvió nuevamente la cabellera de su sobrina antes de que ella tomara distancia e hiciera nuevamente el jutsu con sus manos para volver a Konoha.

\- Te estaré vigilando - comentó Itachi y ella sonrió justo antes de desaparecer.

 _"Sasuke, prometo cuidar de ella, siempre"._

.

.

\- Siento que han pasado horas… - comentaba Boruto, sentado en el pasto frente a Mitsuki - ¿Qué tal si algo le pasó? - se tensó.

\- No. Ella es fuerte, además sabes que no pasará tal cosa - Mitsuki lo miró con atención esta vez - Te gusta - rió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Boruto se ruborizó completamente - ¿¡Qué demonios dices, idiota!?...¡Yo..yo no la veo así! ¡Yo solo le hice una promesa a su padre y por eso yo…!

\- Ahh…aburre a alguien más con ese cuento que yo no te lo creo - dijo él, mirando a otra dirección con expresión de aburrimiento - Solo díganse lo que sienten y ya - lo animó.

\- Mmm… - Boruto suspiró - Ojala fuese tan sencillo… - resopló él.

\- ¿Lo ves? Al menos lo admites - rió.

\- ¡Tsk! - Boruto se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo al haber caído en la trampa de su compañero por hacerlo confesar.

\- Oye… - susurró Mitsuki de forma misteriosa - Creo que ella está…

Sarada apareció con fuerza a solo metros de ellos, provocando una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. Los ojos de sus compañeros fueron directo a ella y ambos caminaron para ver su estado.

\- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? - preguntó Boruto, mirándola mas de la cuenta por si le veía algún rasguño.

\- Si…si, más que bien - sonrió ella con ojos llorosos.

\- Si está todo bien ¿por qué tienes lagrimas? - señaló Mitsuki, rodeándola con su brazo en son protector.

\- Pude verlo…lo vi, estuve con él… - dijo ella con alegría - Y fue justo como lo imaginé - decía contenta. Boruto suspiró de alivio y la vio abrazar a Mitsuki al no poder más de la emoción - Gracias…Gracias Mitsuki - susurró ella en su pecho. Mitsuki se sonrojó levemente y con sus manos trato de decirle a Boruto que nada pasaba entre ellos.

.

.

Eran las 17:00 de la tarde, Sarada ya había regresado a su hogar y se encontraba descansando en el living de su casa junto a sus padres.

Sasuke yacía sentado en uno de sus sillones favoritos mientras miraba a Sarada leer concentradamente uno de los libros que él le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños. Al mirarla recordó un poco a su hermano y comenzó a sentir nostalgia. Sabía que estaba mal no contarle nada a su hija sobre su propio pasado, él también fue curioso y después de haberlo pensado mucho tomó aire y se decidió a hacer algo que siempre había hecho en soledad.

\- Sakura…¿desde cuándo que no salimos? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Mmm, se podría decir que desde mucho antes de que naciera Sarada - recordó ella - ¿Por qué preguntas, Sasuke-kun?

\- Vamos, quiero mostrarles algo - dijo en tono misterioso. Sarada miró a su madre algo intrigada y lo siguió - Viajaremos un buen poco, lleven solo lo necesario - su voz era relajada y acogedora. Casi armoniosa.

Sarada sonrió, sus ojos le brillaron levemente y asintió. Su madre la tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron hasta dejar bien atrás la aldea.

A medida que caminaban, Sakura podía reconocer ciertos lugares, como si ella ya hubiese estado ahí, y en efecto lo estuvo, hace muchos años atrás cuando viajó con Sasuke hace años atrás.

\- ¡Papá! - chilló Sarada, acercándose a él - ¡Es nuestro emblema! - dijo ella con sorpresa al ver a la distancia aquel símbolo de su clan en una pared.

Emocionada e invadida por los nervios Sarada corrió con urgencia hacia el lugar donde vio el emblema de su familia.

\- Sasuke-kun…¿estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Sakura con cierta tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo estoy, venía aquí a menudo cuando iba de misión. De cierta forma me sentía acompañado cuando estaba aquí - Sasuke miró el lugar con melancolía y continuó caminando.

Sakura siguió su paso junto a él hasta llegar donde yacía Sarada, la adolescente estaba de rodillas, mirando con detención aquel símbolo y aquellas flores algo marchitas. En la pared, justo debajo del símbolo de su clan, yacía el nombre Uchiha Itachi, Shinobi de Konoha.

Sarada tocó la pared, aguantando las lagrimas mientras reconoció la letra de su padre tallada en la piedra.

\- ¿Esto lo hiciste tú, papá? - preguntó Sarada con un nudo en la garganta, ella ya conocía su historia, y cómo era él, por lo que le era aún más difícil aguantar sus emociones.

\- Si, aquí...fue donde murió Itachi en uno de sus últimos intentos por protegerme...nuevamente - Sasuke miró al cielo mientras una cálida brisa movía su cabello. Recordando las palabras de Madara cuando le contó la verdad sobre su hermano - Esta es su tumba, vengo aquí a menudo para recordarlo y sentirme a su lado.

\- Papá… - musitó ella, agachando su cabeza, dejando salir sus lagrimas. De cierta forma lo extrañaba a pesar de que no fue mucho lo que estuvo con él - Me gustaría tanto que estuviera con nosotros…

\- Yo sé que si…por eso te traje hasta aquí - dijo él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Itachi siempre estará con nosotros - añadió Sakura, sacando esas flores marchitas de aquel jarrón para colocarle unas nuevas y bellas flores - A pesar de que no está con nosotros en vida, lo llevamos en el corazón - sonrió ella, secando el rostro de su hija, que lloraba de tristeza.

\- Solo espero que pueda verme y que se sienta orgulloso de mi - Sasuke miró hacia el cielo y una lagrima rebelde brotó de uno de sus ojos, la cual secó de inmediato para que nadie lo viera así.

\- No llores querida, sé que así es - Sakura se levantó y agarró las flores marchitas para llevárselas - Ya que estamos aquí en familia me gustaría decirles algo - Sasuke la miró detenidamente y se acercó a ambos - Quería esperar un poco, pero…pienso que este es el momento adecuado para decirles - Sakura disfrutó del suspenso que creó en ambos y miró al cielo - Espero que estés escuchándome, Itachi - una leve brisa pasó delante de ella, alborotando su cabello.

Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke, tomando su mano suavemente, él la quedó mirando extrañado cuando ella lo miró con ternura, sus ojos verdes le brillaron como nunca antes los había visto. Ella guió la mano de su esposo hacia su vientre y el rostro de su hija palideció, mientras que Sasuke miraba de forma escéptica a su esposa.

\- Un nuevo Uchiha vendrá al mundo, Sasuke-kun - anunció con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Sasuke palideció de la sorpresa y miró el vientre de su esposa para luego encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, mamá! - brincó Sarada, mirándolos a ambos.

\- Sakura… - sonrió, acariciando el vientre de Sakura para luego abrazarla. " _Itachi…¿escuchaste eso?_ ", pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

La brisa fue un poco más intensa esta vez y luego se perdió en el cielo, por un momento los árboles emitieron ese característico sonido cuando el viento pasaba entre ellos para luego quedar todo en calma mientras el atardecer aparecía lentamente, iluminando parte de la muralla.

Sarada abrazó a su madre con cuidado y Sasuke besó la frente de su esposa mientras la abrazaba. El momento era perfecto y lleno de emoción, cuando el sonido de un cuervo retumbó sobre ellos. Sasuke fue el primero en mirar hacia su dirección notando cómo el cuervo descendía grácilmente en la cima del mural, mirándolos en silencio.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa.

Sarada, al percatarse de la figura del animal, quedó inmóvil, recordando aquella vez cuando presenció el genjutsu de su tío.

 _"Los cuervos lo rodeaban"._

Al poco tiempo de aquella escena, el cuervo partió rumbo desconocido hacia el atardecer, perdiéndose a medida que volaba. Sarada, quien lo siguió con emoción, recordó esos pequeños momentos que pasó con su tío. Estaba segura que en ese momento él cumplió su promesa de vigilarlos desde lo alto, mirándola desde aquel lugar misterioso.

.

.

El día era soleado, eran casi las 16:00 de la tarde del día siguiente cuando Sarada, Mitsuki y Boruto llegaron de su misión junto a su sensei Konohamaru.

\- Hasta pronto, chicos - sonrió su sensei, cambiando de rumbo cuando entraron a la aldea.

\- ¡Adiós, sensei! - dijeron al unísono.

\- Vaya…esa sí fue una misión - comentó Boruto estirándose - Tengo mucha hambre - murmuró.

\- Siempre es lo mismo contigo - dijo Sarada, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo también tengo hambre - sonrió Mitsuki.

\- Bien, ya que… - suspiró ella, alborotando su cabellera negra con su mano derecha.

Boruto sonrió ampliamente y fue el primero en caminar hacia un restaurante mientras Sarada y Mitsuki iban detrás de él.

\- La misión de hoy fue difícil, ¿no crees? - comentó Mitsuki con voz cansada. Sarada parpadeó varias veces, al parecer estaba algo hipnotizada con el rubio. Esta vez sí que se había lucido en la misión, a veces las peleas lo transformaban, dando vida a aquel Boruto serio y luchador. Personalidad que le atraía mucho más a Sarada.

\- Ah…si - dijo distraída - Pero siempre sabemos lograr cada misión en equipo - lo miró de reojo.

\- Si, aunque…debo decirte algo que quizás no hayas notado o tal vez tu orgullo no quiera asumirlo - Mitsuki se aclaró la garganta - Le gustas - soltó sin mirarla.

Sarada sintió que su boca se abrió sutilmente ante las palabras de su compañero, y como si fuera obra del viento, su boca se resecó. Ella tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios.

\- A veces dices tantas cosas - se ruborizó, algo que Mitsuki pudo notar sin el mayor esfuerzo - Él solo me estaba protegiendo del enemigo - dijo ella sin importancia al recordar ese momento. Su mente trataba de protegerla de aquellos sentimientos, pero su corazón no podía mentirle, aquel instante en que los ojos azules de su compañero la miraron con tanta intensidad cuando ella cayó en sus brazos, luego de que su enemigo la derribara, le quedaron tan incrustados en su memoria que mientras más pensaba en lo que pasó su corazón latía aún más.

\- Lo sé, pero no soy un tonto ¿No has escuchado que solo basta una mirada para saber los sentimientos de otra persona? - Sarada aguantó la respiración por unos segundos - ¿No? - continuó Mitsuki al no escuchar respuesta - Deberías saberlo, tu clan sabe de eso más que nadie - refiriéndose a su sharingan - Boruto podrá ser un idiota, pero no me engaña con sus sentimientos hacia ti, y tu no deberías engañarte tampoco.

\- Mitsuki…todo lo que dices pueda que sea producto de tu imaginación - Sarada rió levemente, pero al ver que el rostro de Mitsuki continuaba igual de sereno se detuvo en reír - Ni yo estoy segura de lo que siento… - susurró rendida, provocando una sonrisa en Mitsuki.

\- Es normal estar inseguro, pero debes estar atenta a las señales.

\- ¿Señales? - preguntó curiosa, mirando nuevamente al rubio que estaba a metros delante de ellos.

\- Si, ya sabes…la forma en cómo te mira, la manera en que siempre se ofrece a dejarte a casa cada día, sin mencionar en las misiones. Siempre que estamos juntos el va a tu lado para dormir lo más cerca de ti, a pesar de que lo alejas - sonrió - Además…cada vez que te ve en apuros el va hacia donde estas sin dudarlo, aunque eso signifique su propia muerte.

\- Quizás tengas…algo de razón - masculló, mirando de reojo a Boruto. No podía negar que cada vez que lo tenía cerca, su ser comenzaba a comportarse extraño. Su estómago revoloteaba y la temperatura se elevaba hasta el cielo, haciéndola ruborizarse un poco.

\- No los presiono a nada pero ustedes lucen muy estúpidos al querer jugar a negarse - sonrió cálidamente, algo que hizo sonreír a Sarada al encontrarle algo de razón.

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia un lugar a donde comer, no muy lejos de ellos yacía el antiguo equipo siete oculto bajo las sombras de la aldea, sin perder de vista a sus retoños.

-.-

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto contigo - comentó Sasuke seriamente.

\- Admítelo, sabes que ellos tienen algo - dijo pensativo, mirando la escena.

\- No, solo están caminando - suspiró Sasuke.

\- Increíble que un paseo nos haya hecho llegar a esto. Se supone que estábamos teniendo una plática no estar de espías con nuestros hijos.

\- Sakura-chan no me digas que no has visto a estos dos algo…cercanos - Naruto levantó las cejas con diversión.

\- ¡Ahh! - soltó algo molesta para apoyar a su esposo, pero por dentro yacía tan emocionada como su compañero. _"¡Ahh no sé por cuánto aguantare esto para apoyarte Sasuke-kun!, pero estoy tan emocionada por ver qué tienen estos dos ¡Shannaro!"_

 _-_ Shh…o nos oirán - comentó Naruto, mirando con atención a su hijo.

Los jóvenes estaban conversando junto con Mitsuki, el cual después de un rato los dejó solos. Boruto miró a Sarada, deteniéndose en sus piernas fugazmente mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado para que él no se diera cuenta de su sutil rubor.

\- Tsk…tu hijo es un pervertido igual que tú - masculló Sasuke. Su ojo rojo estaba ardiendo de rabia al ver cómo otro hombre osaba mirar de esa forma a su hija.

\- Es hombre, mirar no lo hace ser una mala persona, Sasuke ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando eras adolescente y tenías ciertos sueños con Saku…? - pero Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo directo en el rostro antes de que pronunciara otra palabra, dejándole la cara dolorida por el golpe - ¡Eso dolió! - chilló - ¡Soy el Hokage, maldita sea, ten algo de respeto!

\- Hmp…con esa cara aún no te ganas mi respeto.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos, nos descubrirán! - susurró Sakura, observando con detención a su hija.

Naruto le dirigió una última mirada asesina a su amigo, haciendo ambos corto circuito con la mirada antes de observar a la joven pareja que ahora reían.

-.-

\- Me alegra saber eso, Sarada. Ser el hermano mayor tiene sus retos al igual que entretención - dijo Boruto, mirándola de reojo.

\- Sí, estoy feliz por mamá y por mi papá. Espero que sea niño, ya me lo imagino igual a mi padre - sonrió.

\- Hmp - Boruto se rascó la cabellera y sonrió.

\- A veces te pareces a él, alguno de sus gestos se te han contagiado - lo molestó ella al notar su semi sonrisa.

\- ¿Uh?...No, estas imaginando cosas - sonrió abiertamente, sonrisa que heredó del Hokage, algo que siempre le gustaba ver.

\- Me gusta cuando sonríes - dijo ella algo ruborizada, pero luego se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y tragó saliva con fuerza. Pensó que había pensado aquellas palabras.

\- … - él enmudeció por unos instantes y luego añadió - Lo tendré en cuenta ahora - le dijo, acercándose más a ella - ¿Quieres…comer? Te invito a cenar si quieres.

\- Oh…mmm - Sarada se sonrojó y de pronto sintió que su corazón se le hinchaba - S-Si, me gustaría.

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante mientras el antiguo grupo 7 los seguía cautelosamente desde una distancia prudente.

-.-

\- Ichiraku ramen, tch… - masculló Sasuke algo molesto al verlos tomar la dirección que llegaba al restaurante.

\- ¿¡Ahora qué tienes en contra de Ichiraku, teme!? - chilló Naruto, fulminándolo con la mirada al criticar su restaurante favorito.

\- Ahh, admítelo, es un perdedor al igual que tú - soltó Sasuke con voz cansada.

\- Hmp, sabes que ella lo quiere y eso te molesta - comentó Naruto, haciendo una mueca con sus labios - ¡Oigan!...acabo de darme cuenta que… - Naruto recordó las últimas palabras de la conversación que tenían Sarada y Boruto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a sus amigos con asombro - …que…¿¡Ustedes serán padres nuevamente!? - gritó emocionado, abrazándolos a ambos mientras Sasuke protestaba y Sakura sonreía.

\- ¡Ahh, siempre tan escandaloso! - masculló algo irritado ante la muestra de afecto, hasta que vio el sutil gesto de Boruto al mirar con lujuria a su hija cuando esta se sentó muy cerca de él. Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke empujó con fuerza a su amigo hasta hacerlo caer de bruces al piso - ¡Suficiente! Ese mocoso necesita modales - estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar cuando Sakura lo tiró de su capa, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente.

\- Sasuke-kun…no ha hecho nada malo - comentó tranquila. Sasuke se sentó nuevamente y la miró confundido, a lo que ella agregó, acercándolo más para que solo él escuchara - Recuerda cuando nosotros… - susurraba ella. Naruto los miró de reojo y luego vio a su compañero algo sonrojado debido a lo que le dijo su esposa.

\- Sabía que eras capaz de cosas peores - murmuró Naruto con diversión al verlo en ese estado de incomodidad ante las palabras de Sakura, quien sonreía ante el comentario de Naruto.

\- ¡Cállate, Usuratonkachi! - bramó, tomándolo del cuello de su chaleco de forma amenazante.

-.-

\- ¿Eh? - Boruto miró sobre su hombro y pudo ver aquellas cabelleras tan características escondidas no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos - Ahh… - suspiró al ver lo curioso que podrían llegar a ser, pero luego sonrió y se lo tomó con humor. Sarada lo miró algo sorprendida y le preguntó qué ocurría. Al ver que Sarada preguntó con tanta insistencia él le propuso jugar un poco, aprovechando que sus padres estaban ahí observándolos.

\- Jamás pensé eso de mi papá - rió - Bien, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo - afirmó ella, terminando de comer.

.

.

\- ¿Te gustó el ramen? - preguntó Boruto, dejando el lugar.

\- Si, aunque no es mi comida favorita, pero lo disfruté.

\- Que bueno - sonrió Boruto, notando los ojos curiosos que aún permanecían en ambos - ¿Lista? - murmuró.

\- Siempre - dijo ella con determinación.

Sarada hizo como si tropezase, haciendo que Boruto reaccionara inmediatamente, tal y como lo habían planeado. Quedando ambos muy cerca del otro, tal y como había ocurrido en aquella misión. El vientre de Sarada cosquilleaba como si hubieran mariposas dentro de ella mientras que Boruto, sin querer, sintió algo muy fuerte en su pecho. Al parecer aquel plan que tenían resultó ser más peligroso de lo que pensaron, aún así continuaron con lo planeado y ambos se acercaron lentamente. Sarada tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse al rojo vivo mientras que Boruto trataba de contener los nervios al tiempo en que sentía latir su corazón cada vez mas y mas rápido al mirar los labios de la chica.

Sasuke estaba al borde del colapso al ver a su alumno tan cerca de su hija mientras que a Sakura y a Naruto le brillaban los ojos debido al suspenso, pero la espera fue en vano cuando su inoportuno ex sensei los interrumpió frente a ellos.

\- ¡Hola a todos! Veo que están juntos nuevamente - sonrió, tapando por completo la escena de sus hijos.

\- ¡AHHH! - chilló Naruto de los nervios - ¡Kakashi-sensei, largo de aquí!

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más! - soltó Sasuke, saltando desde su escondite, pero lo único que vio fue gente, su hija había desaparecido y con ella el idiota de su aprendiz.

\- ¡No!, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - chillaba Sakura detrás de su esposo, quien sostenía el mango de su espada - ¡Sasuke-kun! - dijo espantada al verlo tan a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué tramaban ahora, chicos? - preguntaba Kakashi algo confundido.

\- ¡Oye teme! ¿¡De verdad pensabas atacar a mi hijo!? - bramó sorprendido al verlo tan decidido.

\- Necesita controlar sus hormonas, estaba muy cerca de Sarada - comentó a la defensiva.

\- ¡Él solo la estaba cuidando! ¡Si no hubiera sido por su agilidad ella estaría en el suelo! - lo defendió.

\- Hmp…preferiría eso que verla rodeada en las manos de un pervertido como tu hijo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Argh…¡ya basta ustedes dos! - Sakura le pegó a Naruto con fuerza para que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo con su voz chillona - ¡Nos vamos! - dijo ella, caminando en dirección a su casa seguida por la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me pegas a mi…Sakura-chan? - comentaba Naruto dolorido por el golpe mientras los veía irse de su lado.

\- Vaya…veo que el equipo 7 sigue siendo el mismo - comentó Kakashi sonriendo.

.

.

Era de noche y lo único que hacía Sasuke era pasearse por su casa de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, estaba inquieto desde que vio a Sarada con Boruto. Eran casi las 21:00 de la noche y su hija aún no aparecía.

Sakura lo observaba con diversión, era lindo verlo tan preocupado por su hija que estaba a punto de grabarlo para recordar el momento, pero al ver una vena sobresaliente en su frente se dirigió a él para calmarlo. Lo abrazó por atrás y con unas dulces palabras lo convenció de ir a la cama con ella.

\- Sasuke, todavía es muy apresurado como para decir que van en serio, aún son niños.

\- A esa edad nosotros ya teníamos algo y ha durado muy bien - comentó él, aún pensativo.

\- Sabes que no puedes retenerla por siempre, además, ella ya dejó de ser una niña, tiene casi 17 años - añadió Sakura con un tono de voz dulce y apaciguador para calmar los nervios de Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, solo que me he perdido tanto de su infancia que aun la veo muy pequeña... - los ojos de él se volvieron sombríos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se perdió con su hija.

\- Es normal - Sakura acarició su mejilla cuando la mano de Sasuke la sorprendió sobre su vientre.

\- Al menos esta vez no cometeré errores - acarició su piel que estaba algo abultada debido al futuro Uchiha dentro de ella.

\- ¿Estás feliz? - preguntó ella mirándolo con ternura y emoción.

\- Mucho - afirmó con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando me tocas...siento como si todo mi cuerpo gritara tu nombre - susurró ella al sentir ese calor especial cuando estaba cerca de él. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, acercándose más a sus labios.

\- Hmp... - él la besó con calidez, reclamando cada parte de su cuerpo con su mano de una manera tierna y apasionada. Se detuvo para mirarla con sensualidad y se puso encima de ella suavemente mientras Sakura sonreía deleitada al sentir la mano de su esposo en su piel, devorándola con su boca y reclamándola con fervor.

.

.

Boruto y Sarada habían escapado con éxito de los ojos curiosos de sus padres, ambos corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron para finalmente llegar a una pequeña colina. Se sentaron cansados y miraron a lo lejos mientras reían de lo bien que funcionó su pequeño plan.

\- Es increíble que nuestros padres nos estuvieran espiando - soltó Sarada sin poder creerlo - Es decir…mi madre si ¿pero mi papá? - rió ella al recordar las expresiones de sus padres.

\- Si, fue gracioso - sonrió Boruto, mirando al horizonte.

No supo bien por qué, pero nuevamente recordó la escena de él y Sarada casi a punto de besarse, estaban actuando, pero aún no lograba entender por qué le resulto tan…emocionante. Todo su ser tembló al sentirse tan cerca de ella por segunda vez, abrazándola tan fuerte hacia su pecho que pudo sentir su aliento cerca de él. Sus labios de repente le parecieron apetitosos, como si algún impulso sobrenatural estuviese a punto de apoderarse de él para besarlos.

Boruto respiró profundamente y la observó a su lado, lucía igual de hermosa que siempre aunque había algo especial esta vez.

 _"Me gusta…ella me gusta…"_

Se dijo a sí mismo, repitió aquellas palabras un par de veces más y no podía dejar de sonreír al verla, un fuerte peso salió de su pecho una vez que lo admitió, se sintió bien al principio, pero la inseguridad lo atacó para recordarle que quizás sus sentimientos no serian correspondidos. Después de todo ella es la más inteligente de su generación y el un tonto al cual le gusta lucirse ante los demás.

Boruto suspiró con resignación y asintió como si ya todo estuviese dicho entre ellos. Su semblante decayó notablemente y miró el pasto con seriedad. Sarada aún mantenía esa sonrisa hasta que miró de soslayo al joven rubio.

Lo miró detenidamente pensando en las palabras adecuadas para saber qué le pasaba, pero ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de articular palabra. Justo cuando comenzó a acomodarse en la fina hierba sintió que tocó algo helado pasar por su mano. Ella observó hacia abajo y gritó tan fuerte al ver una serpiente que hasta Boruto reaccionó para espantarla, pero algo salió mal.

Boruto, a pesar de su valentía, era torpe, por lo que al momento en que quiso espantar a la serpiente de la mano de Sarada este cayó encima de ella. La serpiente al sentir ambos cuerpos sobre su cola arrancó con rapidez, dejándolos solos en plena oscuridad.

Sarada quedó en shock al ver la cabellera dorada de Boruto rosar sus mejillas, él tenía ambas manos al lado de sus hombros mientras que sus rodillas apenas apretaban los lados de sus caderas. Estaba inmóvil e inexplicablemente comenzó a sentir calor.

Boruto quedó observándola por varios segundos, petrificado y sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a ruborizarse. Pensó en pedir disculpas y salir de allí, pero algo lo retuvo, fue en ese momento cuando su corazón actuó y de manera suave y gentil se dirigió a sus labios casi por impulso.

Sarada pensó que la sensación le sería repulsiva, pero fue todo lo contrario, era cálido y suave. Las mariposas volvieron a ser más intensas cuando sintió que él abría un poco su boca, lo siguió y le permitió entrar un poco más. La sensación era mágica y perfecta.

Boruto al sentir que ella no lo rechazó se sintió más fuerte y lleno de confianza, apretó la hierba con sus puños como queriendo explotar de felicidad al ser aceptado, pero retrocedió lentamente al sentir que ella comenzaba a moverse algo incomoda.

\- Boruto… - murmuró ella bajo la luz de la luna. Él se acomodó nuevamente en el pasto y se sentó frente a ella, observándola - ¿Eso qué hiciste…fue porque te gusto o…? - no pudo terminar la frase al creer que era uno de sus juegos. No soportaría que la engañaran con algo así.

\- Eh…no lo sé yo…yo pensé que…es decir… - carraspeó - Si no te gustó puedes decírmelo y no volverá a pasar - dijo nervioso.

\- No es eso…solo quiero saber la verdad - sentenció ella.

\- Bien… - tragó saliva, se rascó su melena dorada y la miró nuevamente a los ojos. Ella lucia inquieta y algo asustada. Los ojos azules de Boruto se ensombrecieron por un momento, quizás ella lo quería como amigo, luego se dio ánimos y decidió continuar. Si lo rechazaba al menos dolería hoy y la herida sanaría mañana - Me gustas…no sabría decir desde cuándo, pero siento que además de querer protegerte deseo estar a tu lado, abrazarte, consolarte y alegrarte…hasta besarte - suspiró - No quise incomodarte, pero sentí que debía hacerlo ahora o me arrepentiría por siempre de no haberlo hecho.

Sarada abrió su boca en señal de asombro y sonrió, una sonrisa leve que muy pronto se convirtió en una amplia. Sus ojos negros se iluminaron y miró al pasto para que él no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Idiota… - murmuró sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó intrigado al no entender muy bien lo que le pasaba - Oye…no tienes por qué reírte de mi - protesto con seriedad - Esta bien si quieres a otra persona, yo nada mas…

\- No, no es eso - dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, luego se acercó más a él y lo miró muy de cerca, tal y como lo hizo cuando era niños - Sonrío porque me haces feliz…creo que…tu me gustas también, aunque fui demasiado cobarde al querer aceptarlo y decirlo - confesó.

\- ¿Y me dices idiota a mi? - sonrió, empujándola con un dedo.

Ambos dejaron de sonreír y solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro como si ya no tuvieran nada más que decirse, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino mas bien acogedor y tranquilo.

Boruto la miró de reojo al verla acomodarse junto a él, respiró con orgullo y miró nuevamente a la lejana luna que yacía frente a ellos. Se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de ella apoyada en su hombro y no pudo evitar apoyar la de él sobre ella.

\- Siento como si algo se liberara dentro de mi - soltó Boruto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la tersa mano de Sarada - Se siente bien que lo sepas.

\- Si… - sonrió y luego lo observó por unos momentos - Ahora…hay que ver cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres - murmuró, aún más tímida al recordar el rostro serio de su padre cuando Sakura hablaba sobre ella y de citas.

\- ¡Ay no!…tienes razón - dijo algo nervioso - ¡Tú padre me matará cuando lo sepa! - chilló espantado al saber lo fuerte que era.

Sarada rió con fuerza y luego tomó su mano.

\- Estamos juntos en esto - sonrió - Estoy segura que mi papá lo aceptará con el tiempo.

\- Si…él sabe que yo te protegería siempre…y…no puedo cumplir eso sin estar a tu lado - Boruto se rascó su cabellera y luego añadió - Creo que inconscientemente eso se me escapó cuando era más joven - rió - Por suerte tu padre no pensó que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

\- Ya debo irme, es tarde y mañana debemos entrenar para nuestra próxima misión - comentó ella, levantándose del suave pasto.

\- Tienes razón, pero antes… - Boruto se levantó junto a ella, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia. Sus manos fuertes fueron directamente hacia sus lentes, retirándoselos suavemente mientras Sarada cerraba sus ojos - …sin esto luces aún más bonita - murmuró cálidamente, sus rostro se acercó al de ella haciendo contacto visual hasta que sus labios se tocaron, al principio fue un suave rose, reconociendo la textura del otro para luego comenzar a saborearla cada vez con mas confianza y osadía. Ya no eran niños, era adolescente de 17 años que por fin habían aceptado lo que tanto ocultaban, un deseo de profundo amor y admiración por el otro expresado por un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

Boruto la abrazó con algo de fuerza, ella solo se limitaba a rodearlo del cuello aprovechando de acariciar sus cabellos rubios. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran perdidos en los ojos del otro. Boruto sonrió ampliamente, haciéndola sonreír también y descansó su frente en la de ella, abrazándose un poco más antes de partir de aquel lugar para mañana ir en búsqueda de una nueva aventura, solo que esta vez lo harían como una pareja.

.

* * *

 _ **-~.:Fin:.~-**_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :) Espero que se hayan entretenido leyéndolo y que la aparición de Itachi les haya tocado su corazón, ademas de la nueva sorpresa que le dio Sakura a nuestro Sasuke *v* y también de que por fin estos tórtolos adolescentes hayan aceptado su amor, que poco a poco se fue fortaleciendo inconscientemente.**

 **Estaré atenta a sus reacciones y no se desanimen que habrá más SasuSaku próximamente, ya que he estado trabajando en otra historia de esta linda pareja, la verdad son 3, dos de ellas son de fantasía mientras que la otra la estoy haciendo nuevamente del mundo ninja, esta vez continuando el capítulo 699 del maga ;) así que si les gustó mi estilo y si les deje con algo de curiosidad por estos anuncios, estén pendiente cuando los publique ^^**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo a cada una de ustedes y espero verlas en mis próximos proyectos.**

 **¡Abrazos para todas/os y nos leeremos pronto! :D**


End file.
